


Making Things Better, No Matter the Cost

by Yosenity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Caleb Widogast's Backstory, Canon Compliant, Critical Role Spoilers, Fan Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Old Friends, Speculation, critical role season 2, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosenity/pseuds/Yosenity
Summary: The Dwendallian Empire. While seemingly peaceful and protective on the outside, employs some dark tactics to keep up these apperances. Manipulation, breeding, brainwashing, and torture. These are just a few of the simple methods they will use to keep everything in line. No one knows this better that the personal students of the Soltryce academy and especially those hand-picked to be directly under members of the Cerberus Assembly. Some are successful, powerful magic wielders with a passion to keep the Empire strong, some become manipulative and are able to steal anything from the Empire's enemy, some are left to the wayside as model citizens willing to keep the peace at all cost, and some simply break. Some secrets should be left buried and out of prying eyes but when one apprentice discovers one of the darkest truths about the Assembly, she decided to put everything on the line to be the change she wishes to see. All seems hopeless, with her plan quickly falling to pieces around her, but maybe with the help of an old school mate and his new family, change can finally begin.A side quest for Critical Role's "The Mighty Nein", character focus; Caleb Widogast. Spoiler Warning! Updates Wednesday's.





	1. Shelter from the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the cast of Critical Role. It might seem silly, but your joy, friendships, love, and dedication are infectious and keep me and thousands of other Critter's inspired and creative. Thank you for the time you have poured into making Critical Role what it is and the immense amount of joy you all spread. Thank you for keeping me inspired to keep striving to be the best creative artist I can be. Thank you for making me laugh and be joyful when I desperately needed it the most. A million thank you's isn't enough for all the work, fun and play that has gone into making Critical Role and the CR community what it is. So, from all the critter's out there, thank you!
> 
> For context, this story is set during the summer of 836 P.D. Since, canonically, The Mighty Nein are dealing with Captian Avantika and Fjord's Patron in the Menagrie Coast as of right now, I decided to place this short, fan-made adventure after all that pirating when the group will make their way back to the Empire and into Zadash. Critical Role is only up to episode 37 at the beginning of writing this adventure so a lot is still unknown about the Empire and the Cerberus Academy as of right now. This is my fun attempt/take on the mysteries that still lurk in the shadows. I hope you enjoy!

Rain wracked the windows of the Leaky Tap Tavern on an unusually stormy summers night. The clinking of glass, jingle of coin, sloshing of liquid, and hearty laughter filled the large main hall. Because of the rain, the tavern was full with patrons hiding from the winds and looking relief from the day. There wasn’t a single free table in the room. It was the perfect place to hide, at least for tonight. Taking up one of the coveted stools at the bar, sat a Elven woman, her hood still pulled up around her, sipping on the cheapest ale that was on tap. While seemingly lost in her own thoughts, she was actually listening intently to the crowd around her. The tension held her shoulders and legs at attention, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. After many hours, however, it seemed as if she was in the clear. 

 

Her eyelids felt heavy as she grew bored with the current conversation she was eavesdropping on. A group of younger human boys were busy trying to one up each other in their political argument while the two adults they were with were trying their best to just enjoy their card game. Most on the conversations were like this; petty, personal, uninteresting, and not of any importance. This was a good sign for her though, that meant that news hadn’t spread or at least the public wasn’t aware of anything wrong.

 

Her gaze focused on the reflection that looked back at her in the honey brown liquid. She looked exhausted, with heavy bags under her lavender eyes which made her look a decade older than her 32 years. She snorted and wiped her nose with the side of her sleeve, an action she was sure her mother would have been completely appalled with but that didn’t matter… Her mother would be appalled with many things she had decided to do lately. A hefty sigh escaped her lungs as she cradled her head in her hands. What was she supposed to do now? Continue south? Go to the coast? Catch a boat and sail to anywhere but here? Cross the border? She couldn’t run forever. She needed to give this information to someone! But who could she trust? Everyone she thought could be trusted were gone, fakes, devious. She could return to her family but she was sure that her Mother would probably return everything she worked so hard to obtain just to save her own skin. What about Father’s? She didn’t want to burden him or his new family with this though. They were but simple gypsy’s who had nothing to do with the Empire. She really wish she had thought this plan through…

 

Her thoughts seemed to swirl around the black gemstone that decorated her finger she had been fidgeting with. She had been lucky, too lucky. So many of her friends had died during this plan of theirs. This stupid plan of theirs. They had all wanted to make a difference! To discover the secrets that had been buried away. It had seemed like such a good plan, but they were but a small group of 5 mages… too make matters worse, Hannah was the one with all the contacts! She should have this information! Not her… but Hannah was probably just a pile of ashes now…

 

How in the god’s names she made it to Zadash was anyones guess, including her own. She had managed to steal from sleeping traveller’s, hitch rides, slowly make her way through swamp, forest, and rain. She counted the blessing that she didn’t have to scourge for food or look that hard for shelter even if she had to admit she was sick of berries for the rest of her years. It hadn’t been easy, her feet probably unrecognizable as feet with all the cuts and calluses she had sustained after her shoes had been destroyed crossing the swamp. Yes, it had been lucky she could pickpocket unsuspecting sleepers on the road. She had enough coin to at least pay for a new set of clothes, and a place to stay for now. 

 

With a huge swig front her tankard, she polished off her ale and called the bar tender over. The portly Dragonborn came over, his wide smile lifting a bit of the clouds that darkened her heart. His Golden eyes met hers as he took her empty cup. 

 

“Yes Miss? Another round for ya?” 

 

“Please Wessek, that’d be fantastic.” she replied, a small smile escaping the corners of her mouth as Wessek’s smile infected her. 

 

The dragon born nodded jovially as he ducked behind the counter to fetch a clean cup. As his snow white form re-emerged with a newly foaming beverage, she noticed his eyes scan over the clientele. Following suit, she stole a quick glance around the overflowing tavern. Most of the patrons were rough, hardworking people. Her best guess were that these folk were store owners, black-smithies, maybe even farmers.

 

“Always this crowded?” she asked lively as she turned back to Wessek’s friendly face.

 

He shrugged in response as he kept cleaning her old cup, “It depends, lately it’s been pretty lively but I think thats because the new graduates and their families are celebrating.” He chuckled as he brought his gaze back down to the lithe Elf below him. “I guess when you’re holed up in a building being forced to read and practice all day, one would be willing and ready to celebrate getting out of there.”

 

She joined in his laughter as she brought the foaming cup to her lips, “I suppose so. You’ve never been one for schooling?” Her tone stayed jokingly, almost as if she was making fun of the idea of school.

 

At this, Wessek’s chuckle darkened as some untold memories flashed in his eyes, “Naw, I’ve always been a hands on type of man myself.” 

 

She nodded and raised her cup in agreement. “I’ll drink to that!”

 

Wessek raised the tankard he was still cleaning in response, giving her a broad smile. Their conversation was abruptly interrupted as the door swung violently opened again. She turned over her shoulder, joining with the rest of the crowd to see the new bodies to pack the tavern. A group of seven came lumbering through the door, soaked to the bone from the storm outside and tracking in some of the mud from their boots. The smallest of them struggled to close the door against the wind. Most of the patrons returned to their business after the door had shut but she kept her keen eyes on them as they lowered their hoods. They were a colorful group to say the least, nothing like she had ever seen, at least not all together. A circus array of a group to be sure; a giant grey firbolg with bring pink hair, a woman almost as white as Wessek with blackened hair and a giant sword slung across her back, a giddy bright blue tiefling in a girly dress, a green half orc who looked extremely uncomfortable being soaked, a manly looking girl dressed in loose blue robes sporting half a shaved head, what appeared to be a sick looking halfling girl, and a muddied man with red-ish brown hair but she couldn’t tell if the brown was natural or from the dirt. 

 

They were a motley crew to say the least.

 

“They do look a bit strange don’t they.”

 

She was pulled out of her investigation by Wessek’s warm but gruff voice. She turned back face him, taking another swing from her cup.

 

“Ya they are.” She shrugged while wiping away foam with her sleeve, “Haven’t seen such a colorful display of folks. Think they're hired?”

 

Wessek didn’t answer immediately which caused her to look up from the counter. He was still eyeing the newcomers, watching them as they searched around the tavern for a place. His brows furrowed as if he was trying to remember something. 

 

“What’s wrong Wessek? Those guys peacock ruffians or something?” She didn’t wait to see if her joke landed as she took another drink.

 

She had been staying at the Leaky Tap for a few days now, waiting for the weather to die down. Wessek was the only person she really talked to and became friends with and, as far as she knew, he had never been confused by customers. They weren’t regulars, she would have seen them at some point. It was also unusual for Wessek to not remember good patrons. Her leg muscles tensed once more.

 

After a few seconds, the dragon born finally let out a sigh of realization and his grin grew wider. 

 

“Ah! It’s been a while since this lot was here!” He set down the now clean cup and got out 6 matching tankards and began filling them, almost expecting their order.

 

She took another sip.

 

“You know the circus over there?” she asked while slyly pulling her hood further up her head.

 

“Oh that’s right! My apologizes, I should have known that you wouldn’t know who they are. These fine folk,” He nodded toward the group, “they call themselves The Mighty Nein. They're the champions of the Victory Pit of last years Harvest Close festival.” 

 

Wessek flashed his yellow dragon eyes at her as he kept filling, “But they do look like a bunch of circus performers don’t they?” He flashed her a small toothy grin as he acknowledged her tease. 

 

She returned the joking smirk as she stole another look at the group, who were now making they’re way slowly through the thick crowd. With one more glance up and down, she turned her disbelieving eyes back to Wessek.

 

“Them? Champions?”

 

He simply shrugged in response as he pushed the cups forward and asked a few patrons to scoot down to make some room at the bar, “I know. It’s a bit hard to believe but they indeed defeat many monsters in the victory pit last year. I was just as shocked as you are.”

The group was approaching the bar and she didn’t need to turn around to know this. They were loud. The blue one seeming to be the cheerleader of the group as she tried to keep talking to her companions. 

 

“I promise you guys, this is a REALLY cool spell! The Traveller was teaching me it the whole way here and I promise, it’s pretty amazing! I’ll make sure to show you in our room!” Her voice was adorably pure. Full of joy, almost like a child who was just told they could have desert. She was a constant flow of information. She was a mage with a ‘teacher’ named The Traveller. Interesting.

 

“Let’s just make sure there are rooms left. This place seems pretty full.” She wasn’t sure who this voice belonged to but it was deep with a thick southerners accent. If she has to take a gander at the owner, it probably belonged to the firbolg or the half orc. 

 

“Oh, I sure hope they do. It’d be nice to relax and have a hot meal.” This voice was deep as well but more silky in nature. Soothing. Scratch her last assessment, this voice had to belong to the pink haired firbolg. 

 

She didn’t think it was possible to be even louder than the crowd but somehow this group was finding a way. Rolling her eyes in playful manner toward Wessek, she took another swig as he moved a bit to the side to greet them. When they reached the bar, she had to scoot to the side as the sheer volume of bodies swarmed the small area. Eavesdropping wasn’t the most polite habit to form but, as they were right next to her, it was hard not to pay attention to their conversation. 

 

“Wessek!” The bubbly voice of the blue tiefling rang out as one of the cups disappeared from her view. As she continued to sip from her cup, Wessek was the only person as could really see. His eyes smiled kindly upon them as he scooted the cups towards the rest.

 

“Jester!” His low voice boomed out in joy, “Good to see you’re all back in Zadash! I’m assuming you’ll be needing rooms?”

 

“Ya. I’m not sleeping in the rain another night.” A new, very agitated, voice piped up from the group. Still feminine in tone but gravely and low. The manliest woman voice she had ever heard. Another cup disappeared from view.

 

The dragon born let out a low laugh, “You all do look like you could use a good nap. Alright, how many rooms? The usual of 3?”

 

“That be great Wessek, thank you.” The southern’s accent once more as two drinks vanished from her sight. The jingling of metal joins the noisy air as Wessek began to thumb through his ring of keys, eventually pulling off the 3 that are closest to each other and passing them over to the group. 

 

“Normal fee.” he says with a smile. She watches his hand instinctively go up as if to silence an oncoming rebuttal, “I know your returning customers but we are under new management and the fee is the fee unless they say otherwise. I’m sorry.” 

 

A very disappointed, girly sigh followed by a moan came as a response. 

 

“We understand. We don’t want to give the new boss the wrong impression of us.” The southern’s voice once more, however he didn’t seem to be fully talking to Wessek as his sound was now pointed slightly to the side. She could only assume he was throwing daggers down at the blue girl who, she could imagined, was pouting. 

 

“Of course, of course. You’re more than welcome to talk with them in the morning if you wish. Same office, same floor, different person.” Wessek dipped his head in a quick nod as he bowed out of the conversation, moving onto other patrons who rudely barking for refills.

 

Water was now being splashed onto the floor as one of the group was ringing out their clothing, “Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m beat. I could use a nice bath and a warm bed.” The gruff woman’s voice chided before taking a brief pause, “Care to join me, Yasha?” 

 

Her voice sounded slightly hopeful as she heard one body move closer to another. Well this conversation was definitely more fun to eavesdrop on.

 

A slight sigh responded in turn, “I will return to the room in a bit, I want to enjoy the storm a bit more.” A new voice, more gentle, soft-spoken. If she had to guess, this softer voice belonged to woman in blue robes while the gruffer one belonged to tall white one.

 

“Ok sure, ya, I get it. You’re all about storms. You like watch ‘em, being with ‘em, becoming one with ‘em. Alright, well then I’ll see you when you get back. Night guys.” The owner of the gruff voice began to walk off before pausing directly behind her, “Jester, you coming?”

 

“Oh, um… Nott and I were thinking about going to the Pillow Trove to see if… um… my mom had sent another package!” the bubbly, girly voice once more, but more methodical, almost as if she was choosing her words.

 

“Yes! We must see if her mother sent another package! And I just thought the Pillow Trove was so beautiful I’d love to see it in the rain…” Again a new voice, small and a bit high pitched. She assumed this was the halfling girl, Nott, since the voice’s direction came from below her stool. 

 

A sigh from the gruff one, “You want to go now? It’s raining like fuck outside?! Can’t it wait till morning?” 

 

An awkward pause, she could tell the duo were thinking hard, trying to find some excuse to still go on their mission. She had to agree with the gruff voice, why would they want to make the twenty minute trek to the Pillow Trove during this rain. Granted, the rain had let up from the buckets it was pouring earlier but it was still far from walking weather. 

 

“I asked my mom for something special and I really can’t wait to see if it got here! They know us Beau so it’ll be fine! And, if the weather gets worse, I’ll just get a room there!” There was an undeniable excitement in the bubbly ones tone. What ever was in this package must has been something pretty amazing.

 

“And I’m going to make sure she’s not alone! We should always stick together!” The high pitch voice of Nott chimed. 

 

Another pause, she could only imagine that the group was eyeing them with curiosity. Another sip. These two were hiding something, at least that's what she assumed. With only their voices to go off of, she couldn’t be completely positive, but she knew people. She knew when someone was trying to hide. That’s what they had trained her for. 

 

“If you're so insistent,” once more a new voice, this one coming from the man who was nearest to her. His tone was smooth as well but softer, more apologetic. But it was his accent that had caught her attention. Zemnian. She hadn’t heard that accent in many moons. “Yasha, would you mind tagging along with them since you want to enjoy the weather anyway?”

 

“Ya, I don’t see why not.” the soft-spoken woman answered.

 

A dismissive noise came from behind her, “If you guys want to go get soaked go right ahead, but I’m heading up to bed. Deuces? Fjord? Caleb?”

 

“Ya, I’m going to retire myself. My muscles are aching real bad and, if you wouldn’t mind Caduceus, I really need you to look over this bite from that wolf pack we encountered… It’s been burning and I want to make sure it’s not infected or some shit like that.” The owner of the southern accent began to move behind her as well, heading for the stairs. 

 

“Of course my friend, of course. I’ll also make this really great herbal tea which will warm you right up.” The soothing voice answered as the trio began their journey up to their rooms. As they passed behind her, she quickly stole a glance at them from under her hood. She could now properly see a handsome green half-orc giving a weaken smile up at the pink haired firbolg Caduceus, who, in turn, returned it with his own comforting one. Where she expected to see the pale woman, instead she saw the girl with blue robes and a half shaved head. Her lips curled slightly in surprised, she had been wrong. The gruff voice belonged to her then. 

 

_Interesting._ She thought as she took another sip.

 

As they ascended the stairs, she couldn’t help but notice that they all looked a bit bruised and worn. Almost as if they still hadn’t fully recovered from a scuffle they had managed to win, or lose. Her attention was once again pulled to the remaining four as the Zemnian spoke once more. 

 

“Are you sure you want to go out there? You know the danger…” His voice was now little more than a sharp whisper as it came from a lower placement than it had originally.

 

“I know, but I-“ the halfling named Nott began but was cut off by the bubbly blue one. Jester being the name that Wessek had called her. 

 

“Caleb she’ll be fine! I’ll protect her and so will The Traveller! We’ll come straight back! Be gone no longer than an hour!”

 

A small grumble of worry came from the Zemnian man as another short pause over took the group. As she sipped some more, the rustling of clothes met her ears. 

“Don’t worry, I promise to bring them both back safely.” The soft voice of the woman she deduced was named Yasha came to comfort the Zemnian now identified as Caleb. She still couldn’t imagine such a soft hushed voice coming from a a huge mountain of a woman. 

 

Another pause but this one was much shorter as Caleb straightened himself and finally took a cup from the counter. “Ok, just be careful ja? Keep you’re head down and let these two take the lead. Keep your fingers to yourself…” His voice grew a bit darker and serious on his last statement and there was a rustle of fabric, what she could only imagine was the halfling nodding.

 

“I promise. I’ll come right back and I’ll make sure to protect these two.”

 

“WOOHOO! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go! The sooner we go the sooner were back and then poor Caleb doesn’t need to worry any longer than he needs too!” With that, a small ‘oof’ from Nott, Jester hurried out of the Leaky Tap Tavern in a flurry with Nott flailing behind her. Yasha sighed and, after taking a moment to readjust her straps that held her sword, patted Caleb on the shoulder before hurrying out into the rain. 

 

Caleb sighed once more as he returned to leaning on the bar. He polished off his drink quickly and as he turned around, he grabbed for one of the two remaining drinks that Wessek had poured. Amongst all the glamour of the bustling tavern, Caleb spoke not a word. She found it nice to sit next to someone where she didn’t have to be bombarded by their conversation. She could just be for the first time this evening. Lifting her head slightly to her left, her hood retracted just enough for her to gain a better look at the Zemnian.

 

His damp brownish-red hair clung to the sides of his smooth features. A small beard was beginning to unevenly grow from his chin. His clothes weren’t worse for wear, a bit tattered and mud splattered but nothing she didn’t expect from someone who had been camping out in the rain for an unknown amount of days. However, his coat definatly had a northern’s vibe to it with the dirtied wool that made up the lining. His holey grey scarf dangled loosely around his neck and it hung to right above his knees. Following it’s line, she was able to get a look at the coats inner pockets as he leaned forward on the bar. There had to be hundred’s of hidden pockets and pouches that lined the inside. Some spilling over with candy, herbs, sticks, small jars, and what looked to be a giant diamond, it was hard to tell for sure. The hefty buckle bound book hanging from his waist belt concealed the rest. She returned her gaze to his face which, like his friends, was covered in bruises. His ice blue eyes had deep bags underneath them, reflecting her own exhaustion. Even in his beaten and tired way, there was a handsome man hidden under that mud. As she sipped some more of her diminishing drink, she couldn’t help but find his face familiar.

 

He seemed to feel her gaze on him for those icy eyes snapped onto her own lavender ones. As sudden as his movement was, she didn’t look away immediately. She had seen much more off putting things to let a strangers gaze unsettle her, plus, she wanted to fully see him. They were steely, serious even with a fire light that burned within them. Again the exhaustion was creeping around the sides but then deeper she looked, past the protective gaze and even past his own silent interrogation, she found something dark. A deep raging inferno that threatened to consume. At this she casually turned her head back to staring into her, now almost gone, drink. A small sigh escaped her as she heard Caleb’s head turn as well.

 

A few minutes passed with neither of the two saying anything. She had gone back to eavesdropping on other conversations after she decided not to be consumed by her own raging thoughts. At least listening to nonsense kept her mind off of the trouble she was in. Caleb just continued to polish off the drinks that were left over in silence. 

 

After a few more minutes, Wessek finally was able to make his way back over to her. He greeted her with rolled eyes, nodding his head back to rowdy bunch of young men he had just been helping. She gave him knowing smile and she finished off her drink and pushed it away. 

 

“That bad huh?” She asked in a joking manner.

 

“Just young ruffians, drinking a bit too much. But they are celebrating so I can’t fault them. As long as they don’t ruin my bar…” A low growl emitted from him during his last statement which made her giggle. 

 

“I’m sure you won’t let that happen!” She said through her small laughter.

 

Wessek just shrugged in amusement and took her empty cup. 

 

“Anything else for you hun?” 

 

“Just a small glass of water, Wessek and then I think I’m done for the evening. It’s too loud down here for me.”

 

“I understand that.” He said as he placed the dirty cup under the bar while pulling out a new smaller glass. As he poured, his attention turned to the Zemnian sitting next to her.

 

“And for you sir? More drinks or maybe some food?”

 

“Food might be nice.” Caleb said, his voice again quiet and apologetic nature, “I haven’t decided yet.” 

 

“You’re more than welcome to keep a tab open but I’ll need a name. Or do you just want it to be under ‘The Mighty Nein’?” The Dragonborn stated and she could tell by his tone he was trying to be help bring some spirit into the withered looking man.

 

“No, no that’s not necessary. Just Caleb should be fine.” he muttered while taking another drink.

 

“Any surname Caleb? Theres another tab open under that name and I don’t think you’d want me confusing you for that group. You’d have one big bill coming your way.” Wessek chuckled as he passed the water glass to her. She was planning on taking her time finishing it. She didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts quite yet.

 

Caleb just smiled ever so slightly and let out a scoffing chuckle, “Um, yes. That would be unfortunate. Let’s avoid that. Widogast.”

 

At this, she froze. Widogast… Caleb Widogast. No wonder she recognized him. Her old classmate…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!!! I'd love to share this story with other amazing critters! Esspecially for all those critters who just can't wait for Thursday/Monday!
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursday's at 7 pm PST.
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	2. Taking a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After "The Mighty Nein" stumbles their way into the Leaky Tap Tavern and splitting up to take care of errands or to catch up on Z's, Caleb Widogast is left alone at the bar to rest from a long, arduous journey. Perhaps it was from exhaustion or he simply wanted to distance himself from the ever growing noterity of the "Mighty Nein" label, but Caleb decides to be a bit loosed tongue with his name while paying for drinks. This simple action catches the attention of the Elven woman sitting next to him. Recognizing him as her old classmate at the Soltryce Academy, she seeks to find an ally in her old friend in an ever growing sea of uncertainty.

As the Dragonborn left, Caleb held his head in his hands. He was clearly exhausted from whatever this group had been up too but there was frustration bubbling underneath.

 

“No notoriety… that’s the plan. Keep a low profile… that’s what we agreed on.”

 

She wished she could have caught more of his mumblings but the white noise of the tavern was simply too loud. Not to mention the pounding of her heart that was invading her ears.

 

Caleb Widogast. Of all the people, of all the places, of all the timing… Maybe the Moonweaver was in her favor. True, it had been years since she had seen him but still, they used to be good friends back in the day. Star student, Caleb Widogast. The prodigal Mage, born from nothing. The poster boy for greatness. Her old friend… her old-

 

She blinked hard, wiping the hopeful thoughts away from her mind. She couldn’t get too excited. Just because she happened to run into someone she used to trust and look up to years ago, didn’t mean he was trust worthy now. From what she remembered, he was such a talent that he was handpicked by on of the Assembly members to be their personal apprentice. That was such an honor for opportunities like that didn’t come around very often, or ever. It had taken her another decade before she was handpicked by one of the Assembly herself but that was only because their old apprentice had died in a robbery gone wrong. 

 

That was the last time she had seen him. Packing his things and boarding a carriage to be taken to their private schooling. He had been beaming with joy and confidence. She still remembered their goodbye. Sure, it had been difficult for her to say farewell. Hell, she had even made a fool of herself for crying. He had been one of the few true friends she had at the academy. But he had hugged her, thanked her for being her and all the great memories, promised to see each other again, and then he left. Left with his two friends who also came from nothing. They had always seemed close, those three. Perhaps it was because they came from the same town. Whatever the case, she knew that, when he had said goodbye to her and his other friends, the next time they saw him, he’d be unstoppable.

 

Until the news hit.

 

The town of Blumenthal had discovered and defended against a Xhorhas assassin group that had been making their way to Rexxentrum. Being a small and poor town, Blumenthal had little in the way of actually defending themselves or stopping the attackers. Luckily, the three students of Sir Ikithon had been visiting home that evening and were able to help defend and eventually defeat the invaders, but at a terribly high cost. Half the town was burned to a crisp with many people getting caught in it’s flames or had been murdered by the assassin’s. They never heard any specifics, but when Sir Ikithon and his students eventually returned from their private studies with Caleb no where to be seen, she had assumed the worse.

 

But yet, against all the odds, here he was! At least… she hoped it was him. Perhaps her hope was getting the better of her logic. She needed to stay focused. Tilting her head slightly to left, she let his appearance wash over her once more.

 

While it had been years since she had last seen him, there was no mistaking him. Of course he was older and the unkempt small beard made him a bit trickier to identify, but the more she looked, the more undeniable he was. This was indeed Caleb Widogast. 

 

However, he was different from the Caleb she remembered. When they were at school, he was always bright and had this air of eloquence around him that couldn’t be replicated. Maybe that was what drew her to him in the first place. He was so focused, a genius and walked with his head held high. He never boasted but one could tell he was proud of himself. He was inviting and kind hearted boy, the shining sun of the Academy. She remembered he would constantly write home to his parents, telling them of all the wonderful things he was learning. That was the Caleb she had known.

 

The Caleb that stood next to her was a far cry from her memories. He was dirty, covered in mud and soaked to the bone, but she was willing to chalk that up to him traveling in a storm. His shoulders were hunched, head buried in his hands, his voice apologetic and quiet. No, he might be Caleb Widogast, but she was willing to gamble that he was a different man.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Her body involuntarily took a sharp intake of breath as the Zemnian accent cut through her thoughts. Her eyes darted toward his face and locked into his icy ones once more. He sure was sharp.

 

Her fingers fidgeted with her water glass as she kept their eye contact. Her brain was racing. She had to come up with an excuse as to why she had been staring at him, twice now. After a few seconds, she shrugged cooly and turned away from him bringing her water glass up to her bottom lip.

 

“Your friends ordered a lot of drinks and, please forgive me if this sounds rude to you, but you don’t look like your the type of person who can afford a huge round like that.”

 

She took a sip of her water as she brought her lavender eyes back to his gaze. A small broken smile breached his face as he nodded slightly while looking away.

 

“It does look that way doesn’t it.” his voice trailed off in an almost satisfied manner. 

 

That certainly wasn’t the reaction she was expecting. Her head cocked to the side as her eyebrow raised. Gods he looked exhausted.

 

“Long journey?” She asked innocently taking another sip of water.

 

He didn’t answer immediately, instead opting the rub his mouth in thought.

 

“Hmmmmm ja. Very long journey.” The words seemed to stumble out of his mouth as if he didn’t care if she caught them or not, “What about you? Long journey?” She could tell he was trying to make some semblance of conversation even though his body language shouted how uncomfortable he was. 

 

She smiled warmly at him as she took another sip, “Ya… long journey to God’s knows where.” A heavy sigh escaped her once more as she turned fully to him, twirling her glass in a playful manner. She hadn’t expected him to be looking back at her. Strands of his redish-brown hair falling in front of his face as he watched her warily.

“You should go see a medic for those.” she pointed to her own face and neck to indicate the spots where he had bruising and cuts. He nodded quickly as he took another swig. He didn’t look like he was going to verbally answer her so she continued, “I can help you with those if you short on change.”

 

At this his eyebrow raised in curiosity. She had to admit, having a stranger offer healing after staring at you wasn’t the most normal thing but she had to talk to him. She had to talk to him and see if he could help her.

 

“Are you a doctor or something?” Still quiet in tone but she could tell he was now somewhat invested in this conversation. Or maybe that was because he was busy burying his gaze into her features, not unlike what she had done to him a few moments before. There were a lot of half elves wandering around but she was certain that meeting an olive skinned elf at a bar was new for him. He was examining her but the question she had was did he recognize her?

 

Another sip.

 

“Somewhat. I wouldn’t say I’m a doctor but I do have abilities that will help with your wounds.” 

 

He said nothing as a response, opting to just watch her intently. She gave another friendly shrug, “Forgive me for being so forward. I just think that us traveller’s have to help each other out.” 

 

Caleb’s hand returned to rubbing the lower half of his face. It was an old quirk that hadn’t left him. “Ah ja, thats true I suppose.” His voice mumbled from underneath his hand, “Well, if your offering healing, I, uh, I’m I’m not going to say no. That’s uh, very altruistic of you so uh, thank you.”

 

His hand lowered from his face slightly as he continued to simply look at her. Her smile stayed warm as she took another drink of water.

 

“I can’t heal you down here. I prefer not to demonstrate abilities in mixed company.” 

 

Another small cracked smile as he returned to his, almost polished off, drink, “I can understand that uh mindset. No need to draw unwanted uh attention that you uh uh can heal.” 

 

The stammer was new. Younger him would have never stammered, especially when discussing a transaction… She needed to talk to him privately, to get him out of this bar! What she had to discuss was too important for others to eavesdrop in on. 

 

She leaned slightly closer to him. Her voice a bit more than a whisper, “I heard you and your group are the recent champions of the Victory Pit. The ‘Mighty Nein’ was it?”

 

As her body came closer, Caleb didn’t move away but he did cock his head to the side to listen a bit more intently. When she moved, she hadn’t noticed that her hood had moved back slightly on her head, releasing a few wispy strands of her white hair from hiding. She made sure to keep her Lavender eyes fixed on his. His fingers began to stroke his beard. 

 

“So... not entirely altruistic then…” he mumbled to himself.

 

“I might be needing some hired help, and campions of the Victory Pit isn’t a bad group to hire in my opinion.”

 

She made sure to keep her voice low, intent and as sincere as she could make it. She just needed to talk to him alone and, as far as she knew, gold was a good incentive to start a private conversation. In truth she didn’t actually have the gold to even dream about hiring anyone, nor would she actually want to. Just more collateral damage she didn’t want on her consciousness. 

 

She held her intense eyes on his as he continued to rub his small beard. He was thinking and he was thinking hard. His brows were knitted together so tightly that it casted a small shadow onto his eyes. 

 

“How much?” 

 

That was exactly the reaction she had been hoping for. Her innocent smile grew a bit as she situated herself back onto her stool. She took the time to polish off her water, keeping him in suspense as long as she could. She knew how to play this game, she had been taught well. 

 

“Now, now. Not in mixed company.” As she finished her sentence, she slyly broke their eye contact as she returned to looking at nothing in particular, waiting for his response. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him still staring at, what was now the side of her head. The gears were turning and they were turning rapidly. However, she could tell he wasn’t just mulling over her proposal. Something else had caught his attention. 

 

A final stroke of his beard and his hand finally fell away from his face. He glanced around, presumably looking for his friends, then polished off the rest of his drink. His weight shifted in her direction. 

 

“Room 16, 2nd floor. I will meet you there. My friends are upstairs already and I’ll see if any of them wi-“ 

 

She shook her head as a means of interrupting him, shooting a steely gaze back to him. 

 

“Just you for now. I don’t know if I can trust you or your friends yet. Go ahead and tell them if that makes you more comfortable but it would make me more comfortable to just speak one on one for now and not be surrounded by a group a strangers.” He tongue was sharp and automatic. It almost sickened her how natural it was for her to weave lies. 

 

His face was hard to read but he looked lost in thought again. Methodical as ever. He had been taken aback a touch at her interruption but as her sentence sunk in, his eyes seemed more understanding.

 

“Fine. Meet me there. But be warned,” his voice became deeper and more grave as the shadow over his eyes seems to darken slightly, “any funny business and it won’t end well for you.”

 

Instinctually, she recoiled slightly from such a strong gaze. A small flicker caught her eye as she could have sworn she saw a small flame flash from one of his fingers to the other. She was slipping from her power position. Taking a moment to regather herself, she ended up nodded politely. 

 

“Understood.” Her voice wavered a touch as it left her mouth, “I’m assuming you and your friends have dealt with ‘not so nice people’ in the past to warrant such a defensive reaction.”

 

At this, he faltered. The shadow that had been encroaching on his eyes lifted and the fire light once again danced over his face. The hand that she thought she saw ignite a spark, ran through his hair in a slightly sheepish manner. A deep sigh emitted from him and as his hair pulled away from his forehead, it revealed his swollen temple. Empathy began to grow inside her chest.

 

“Or I’m guessing you’ve just had a bad day and are on edge…”

 

A small, half hearted, chuckle escaped his lips as his hand returned to his side, “Ya… my my apologizes… it just- it’s-it has been a day.”

 

Her warm smile returned as she raised her water glass to him, “I can drink to that.” 

 

Instead of his usual broken smile, a tiny genuine one found it’s way on his face. For a brief second, she saw her old friend emerge under this battle worn man. 

 

She pushed herself off of her stool so that she was now standing next to him, her seat almost immediately being jacked the moment she left it. He had grown since she had last seen him but that was to be expected. When they had been at school together they were the same height but now, he definitely was at least a good foot taller than her. Looking up at him felt weird to her but she met his eyes again as she place a hand gently on his shoulder. 

 

“Let me heal you first before we talk business. Quite frankly my friend, you look like you’ve seen hell.” 

 

He didn’t react to her hand on his shoulder, instead his eyes continued to examine every inch of her. He nodded slowly as he leaned back against the bar.

 

“Many thanks for that in advance…” his voice trailed off, almost as if he wasn’t really focused on what he was saying, instead concentrating on what ever thoughts were swirling in his head. 

 

Another warm, reassuring smile from her before she leaned over the bar to get Wessek’s attention. It took a minute but he did slowly make his way over to them, bearing is jovial smile as he came.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m finished for the evening and just wanted to say goodnight!” She said in a sing song voice as she passed him 5 silver pieces. “Keep the change hun.”

 

As he scooped up the coin, his smile widened back at her. 

 

“You’re too sweet hun. I’ll see ya in the morning!”

 

“Oh before you go,” She turned her attention back up to the Zemnian man, “Are you sureyou can afford all these drinks?” her teasing tone was reenforced by a the playful glimmer in her eyes. At this, she could see the smallest hint of color under the fuzz that was growing on his cheeks. His eyebrow raised slightly in an amused way but nothing else gave him away. His tiny smile he hid once more behind his hand. 

 

“Y-yes. I’m good.” His voice was a bit stronger as he answered.

 

“Oh good!” She whipped her head around, bringing her attention back to her bartender friend, “Then I guess it is truly goodnight! I’ll see you for breakfast!” 

 

Wessek glanced quickly between the two before grabbing her water glass and the now empty cups in front of Caleb. She almost didn’t catch the small wink from the sheer size of the Dragonborn as he turned away and back to his other clients. 

 

With her tab closed, she turned to look across the room. She guessed she could watch the rowdy card game that was happening before she went to meet with Caleb but that seemed like a lot of people work she didn’t want to deal with right now. She would go to her room and wait. But then she’d need a way to get into his room without drawing suspicion. She had no guarantees that he or his group of friends were still working with or along side the Academy or the Assembly. She needed to make sure he didn’t know where she was staying. The more of a ghost she was, the better. 

 

Bird infiltration is was. 

 

She could feel his eyes on her during her thoughts. Indeed, when she looked back up towards him, his eyes were on her. His hand still over his mouth and the rest of his face had returned to his regular thinking scowl. 

 

“Leave your window open. Twenty minutes.” Her voice was low so the room noise would drown it out to unwanted ears but she made sure to point it in his direction. Again, not much of a reaction from him. So she took that as her sign to leave and wait. But, the moment she took a step away from him and towards the stairs, his voice entered her ears.

 

“Have we met?” Unlike a regular tone for a question, his was monotone, plain. A bit like he was stating a fact rather than asking a question. She stole a glance at him once more. His familiar face brought back so many memories for her. Even if he was still working for them, she knew how to get away. She was hidden from their sight and he looked pretty worse for wear as it was. She could take him if she needed too. Plus she had an escape route and plan. However, something was pulling at her in her gut. Things just didn’t add up. People don’t just appear back from the dead… She could take this risk. Everything was calculated in her favor even if things did go wrong but still… there was something she felt like she could trust.

 

She didn’t mean to take as long a pause as she had but eventually she let out a small sigh as her eyes softened. Her face allowing the exhaustion to set in as the fear creeped back into the corners of her being. 

 

“Classmate #13 needs your help…”

 

Her voice was nothing but a breathy whisper and she wasn’t even sure if it had reached him. She wasn’t about to repeat it.

 

A full minute past as the two of them stared at each other, one with an inquisitory, harsh gaze and the other unguarded. It felt like an eternity to her but then he moved. Realization was crashing into Caleb faster than he could process. His eyes grew slightly bigger while his hand dropped slightly from his face. Undeniable sadness, nostalgia and a hint of fear were quickly gathering in his eyes. There had been a crack in his uncaring armor. 

 

“Twenty Minutes.” She hissed at him as she broke from those newly expressive eyes. Without a single glance or another pause, she quickly and gracefully maneuvered her way through the crowd, disappearing up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!!! They mean a lot!! I'm happy people enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it!
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursdays at 7pm PST
> 
> Is it Thursday yet? (A/N; ermigawd it is!!!!)


	3. Old Faces, New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing the strangers name has peaked the interest of the Elven woman sitting right beside him. Confirming his identity as her old classmate and close friend, she is suddenly wracked with suspicion and curioustity. Caleb Widogast was supposed to be dead. How could he be sitting next to her at the Leaky Tap Tavern?! A lot of inner debate occurs but she finally decides that maybe he might be able to help her out of her predicament. Unwilling to share to much with him, she does manage to convince him to meet up in a private room to discuss a fake job offer. However, Caleb does seem to recognize her just as she turns to leave. In desperation, she decides to tell him that she is his old classmate. Before he can respond, she reminds him of their meeting in a few minutes and leaves.

Click.

Locked. Finally, she was safe. Away from the confusion of the bar. Away from the foolish hope that had rekindled. Away from him. 

How could she had been so stupid. She should have just left well enough alone. She had gotten a meeting with him! They were going to talk privately! There had been no reason for her to even mention her old class number. There had been no reason to bring up that connection. But… even so… it was him. Her old friend who she thought had perished years ago. Her soul wanted to trust him, wanted him to help her, wanted him to be the friend she once knew. 

Five Minutes.

Her feet were pacing quickly back and forth across the small room, making sure to stay light on her toes to not attract any unwanted complaints. What was she supposed to even talk to him about? Was she supposed to drag him into this mess? What was he supposed do?! Was she really going to drag him and his friends down with her? He seemed to care about them from what she observed in the bar. Now here she was, expecting some form of rescue, accomplice, or just someone to unload to without even giving a second thought to the fact that he had his own life now. People he wanted to protect. 

Selfish…

Ten minutes.

Frustration was boiling inside her as she fumbled with the latch on her cloak. As it fell away to the floor, her reflection in the mirror caught her eye. Ceasing her pacing, she glanced over herself but quickly looked away. 

And she thought Caleb looked different. She definitely was the one who had changed the most… Her new but plain peasants clothing was a far cry from the glorious white and gold dress uniform she wore almost every day. Just to be able to wear that uniform was a great honor, she even remembered feeling on top of the world when Master Oremid Hass had presented it to her as a mark of her ascension as his underling. But, now that she knew what that all represented, she couldn’t be happier that she had left it to burn in the embers of her campfire. 

Her once long, flowing, snow white hair which, at it’s longest, had sat just under her lower back was gone. Roughly chopped into a shoulder length bob. She probably should have sharpened the dagger before cutting her hair but she needed it to be gone. The length of her hair had been not only a symbol of status, but also was one of her most defining features. So off it came. Not only was her hair gone but so too was the shape of her body. Being on the run did do wonders for ones figure... in loosing unhealthy amounts of weight. As an Elf, she always enjoyed the perks of having a slender and coveted form. It was just one more thing that she had taken for granted while sitting high and mighty… 

She gently pulled at the skin around her eyes, to briefly make the bags disappear. God’s she had been lucky to inherit her Father’s skin tone and body shape. Her mother had gifted her exotic hair and eye color but she was certain that her life would be worlds different if she had also inherited her mother’s grey skin tone. Thank the God’s her Father past on the genes to help her live a normal life. 

Fifteen Minutes.

A frustrated grumble exited her body as she made her way to the window. What was she supposed to say? What was she even planning on doing? How was he supposed to help…

The cloak was swept off the bed and fastened once more around her neck. A quick inside pocket check. The scroll was still safety tucked at the bottom. The scroll that she was risking her life for… 

She swiftly made her way to the widow and was soon greeted with the rain. It was letting up which was nice. She hoped that it would stop soon so Caleb’s friends didn’t have to walk back battling more weather…

It was time to go.

A faint green glow emitted from her skin as her druidic markings appeared on her forehead, cheeks, and arms. Her entire body began to change, morphing seamlessly into a smaller and smaller form. Feathers grew from nothing as her clothing melded into the magic. Soon a snowy white owl was left standing on the floor of the room. With one hoot and powerful flap of it’s wings, the owl disappeared into the night sky searching the second floor for room 16.

~~~

At least he kept his side of the bargin. Room 16 was easy to find since it was the only room to have it’s window slightly ajar in this weather. Making a bee line towards it, her owl form came to rest on the widow sill, pecking the opening wider for her to slip into. It was hard for her to tell how brightly lit the room was for, as an owl, her vision in the dark was impeccable but she did notice only a few candles lit near the bed. The room was almost bare as her own. Nothing of interest expect a few bag thrown haphazardly into the corner, a couple of the bags looked as though they belonged to a child due to there smaller size.

He wasn’t hard to spot. He was sitting pensively at the very edge of the bed, his sharp gaze watching her every motion, the rest of his face hidden behind his clasped hands. He didn’t seem to move as she hopped into the room and half way closed the widow with her head. Giving a small hoot, she shook off some of the water that had found it’s way between her feathers. His head cocked to the side as he observed this highly intelligent owl wander into his room. He was rather calm for, perceivably, a wild animal entering a different habitat. His behavior was odd until she caught the magical aura that his being was excreting. He was using a spell. A concentration spell by the looks of it. She had been careless…

She cocked her owl head to the side as she gazed up at him. Had she just walked into a trap? She still had a means of escape but still… she hadn’t anticipated him to have already casted spells in caution. She gave another small hoot, waiting for him to make the first movement. 

“Well your not a creature akin to Frumpkin.” Again he was mumbling to himself but, since there was no white noise, she understood every word. What the hell was a Frumpkin?

Another hoot. 

“Transmutation… I’m guessing this is why you wanted me to keep the widow open?”

What a clever man. She should have spotted it the moment she recognized he using a spell. He was detecting magic. Just like the Caleb of her memories, always outsmarting his opponent. There was no point in her staying in her bird form. The same green glow emitted from her eyes as she slowly morphed back into her Elven form, the druidic symbols giving off more light than the flickering candles. As she stood from her transformation, she allowed her hood to fully fall from her head so that he could properly see who he was about to negotiate with. Caleb said nothing as he watched. Some of her bones cracked as she adjusted her body into as strong a stance she could muster in her tired state. 

As she took one step towards him, he opened his mouth to retort but she simply held up a hand to silence him. 

“Let me fulfill my promise first.” 

A slightly confused look came across his face as she moved in front of him. A small smile appeared across her mouth as the center of her chest began to glow a soft golden hue. Putting her hands on her décolletage, she guided the glow up into her chest until it was inside her mouth. She gently blew and a golden mist escaped her lips. She used her hands to gently guide the mist over to Caleb’s face and, while some of it he inhaled, most of it absorbed into his skin. A crisp, clean, and lilac smell filled the air as she blew more of this golden mist into Caleb. Almost immediately, his wounds were closing, his skin began to regain it’s healthy peach tone, and the exhaustion around his eyes was dispersing. However, as the healing process continued, the source of the golden mist, the magical glowing light that continued to emanate from her chest, began to dim.

After a minute or two, the glow had fully burnt out and the mist stopped. She took a deep breath as she took a step away, rubbing her chest as she did. Well, he certainly looked worlds better than before. He had been more injured than she had first thought. Her magic had found deep gashes that he had hidden underneath his cloak. She hadn’t anticipated using her entire balm to heal him. Caleb’s eyes were wide in fascination and curiosity, first towards her but then towards himself as he examine his skin. He was good as new. 

She took another deep breath as he examined her handy work. She knew she was tired from her life on the run but, even still, it surprised her how much that natural act of magic took out of her. As Caleb’s attention returned onto her, she fought to keep her exhaustion out of her expressions.

“Thank you.” His tone was genuine but she could still hear the mistrust underneath.

“It’s no big deal. My pleasure.” Her small smile warmed a bit as she backed toward the window sill once more. Leaning against it as she wiped some bangs out of her face, she watched as Caleb dropped his eyes to the floor, grumble in disappoint or frustration. At himself? At her? At the situation? She couldn’t tell for sure. After a few moment, his eyes returned to hers as he began to stand.

“What do you want? Classmate 13?” 

His voice was sharp, almost acid-like in it’s attack. She couldn’t help but wince slightly as her old class number. The only form of identification you had during your first year at the academy. She had left that years ago and, to be reminded of the past she had destroyed away, it stung. 

“Please Caleb… Use my real name.” 

The rain continued to lessen a bit more. No longer was it sharply rapping against the windows. She was still close enough to it that she could make the escape if she wanted to. However, she kept her attention squarely on him. Her eyes round with a small pleading gaze. She wasn’t fully convinced that he had figured out who he was talking to. Of course he knew he was talking to someone from the academy but it had been years… would he remember a close friend that he abandoned? Then again, she had to assume he had abandoned a lot of things. From the bright shining star of Soltryce Academy to a man who looked as if he desperately needed a new pair of clothing. What had happened…

After a few moments of silence, Caleb finally sighed, running his fingers through his reddish brown hair.

“I… I don’t remember you. I know your face but your name escapes me…”

Her heart sunk. Of course… she had expected this answer but it still hurt. She had mourned his death and yet he apparently had no qualms about forgetting her. Had he forgotten Astrid and Eodwulf as well? 

She looked away, holding her arms as she did. With little more than a whisper, she allowed her true name to flit into the air. 

“Ahvir Kore.”

The name took a minute to wash over him but she could tell that memories began to surface in the back of his mind. It looked like he was recalling repressed, or even suppressed events. Things he hadn’t thought about in years. Things he had forgotten, or had been forced to forget. As the full weight of her name took its hold, he slunk slightly once more into the bed post he had been holding. He said nothing as he just visually gaped at her. 

Ahvir cleared her throat, pushing the random strands of hair out of her face. They didn’t have all night.

“What are your feelings on the Empire?” her tone was calculated, not unlike his when he was examining things of interest.

A small smile cracked onto the side of his lips. Why? She didn’t particularly think that was an amusing question. 

“That’s the same question I once asked…” Once more he seemed to be muttering to himself. Before she could even ask for an explanation, he continued.

“I like to keep unnoticed Ahvir, if you couldn’t tell.” He gestured to his tattered and dirtied person, “That should tell you everything you need to know.” 

Unnoticed… The star of the Soltryce Academy preferred to stay unnoticed? He preferred to look like a dirty hobo. He preferred to keep eyes, prying or otherwise, off of him. He wanted to be invisible. But yet he still practiced his magic? She had seen his books tucked under his cloak down at the bar and they looked worn and used. So he was still practicing magic but yet wanted to be a ghost. 

The Caleb she had once known, the bright shining student and jovial youth she had admired and…, she guessed that version of him had truly died during the fire in Blumental. Well… she couldn’t be too surprised for the Ahvir he had once known had been destroyed along her accomplices. 

“What happened to you Caleb? We all thought you died in during the invasion…” 

At this, Caleb’s eyes sharpened. What once had been a nostalgic and warm gaze had immediately returned to their calculated stare. 

“Entschuldigung?” There wasn’t really any tone to his voice, but more of sharp hiss. She stood her ground against the sudden aggressive manner. 

“The invasion of Blumental. The night where Xhorasian assassins had been spotted in Blumental heading towards Rexxentrum. The people and Master Ikiton’s students managed to stop them but the town suffered heavy casualties… Half of it was burnt down… When you didn’t return with the Master… well… we all thought you had died.”

The more she spoke, the darker and darker Caleb’s expression became. His small smile, which had been began innocent, was quickly twisting into a maniacal smirk. It was an unsettling look that it even caused her to look away from him.

“…So…” she continued uneasily, “When I see you in a random tavern all the way south here in Zadash… call me mildly confused and astonished…” she snuck a side view back at him. He hadn’t changed, it was almost as if he was hanging on her every word. She felt like prey that was about to devoured by a predator. Once more she looked away, “So… what happened to you Caleb?”

She heard no movement from him nor did she hear anything in general. Stealing another glance, she could see that he had brought back some of his composure but he couldn’t seem to fully wipe away that crazed half smirk. 

“They lied to you…” The hiss was gone but it had been replaced by a deep, dark timbre, “They always lie… they aren’t afraid too.. I died?! That’s what he went with?!” He had started out strong but as he continued, his volume trailed off until it became nothing more than mumbling she couldn’t make out. He began to pull into himself slightly as he looked towards the grounds. Her heart panged. It looked as if he was going through feelings and thoughts faster than he could process them. She took a step towards him but that seemed to snap him out of his mental snow ball. His hand shot up to stop her and she immediately complied. 

“Caleb…”

“All you need to know is that they have lied to you.” His attention slowly was brought back up to her as she stood there frozen, staring at him with concern radiating off her being, “That’s not what happened…”

A pause. Then one more ginger step towards him.

“Then- then what happened?” she inquired cautiously.

Caleb shook his head furiously as he brought himself back to his feet. 

“You don’t need to be burdened with that Ahvir.” The maniacal smirk was fading thankfully as he began to re-recognize her. “Just know, they’ve lied to you.”

A slow nod answered him. 

So he had been wronged… by the Empire? Maybe. By the Academy? Maybe. By Master Ikithon? Maybe. Whoever or whatever had wronged him had hurt him. Badly. Caleb was a broken shell of what he used to be… She wished to know. Wanted desperately to know what had happened to him. To rush to his side like she had always done and lift him up. To comfort him… But some wounds, she could see, she couldn’t heal. Not with magic and not with her words. 

Her nod seemed to soothe him slightly but his eyes never lost their intensity. He took one more glance over her as his head raised slightly. In confirmation? In understanding? In realization? It was hard to tell.

His hand rest on his chin, “What do you want Ahvir?” 

She hadn’t anticipated faltering slightly as she heard his question. The weight of the scroll seemed to double in her inside pocket. The weight of so much was at stake… She had just circled back to the same question she had been asking herself the entire night…

Could she trust him?

Another pause as the two looked deep into each other. Trying desperately to find any reason, any sign that might tell her he would turn her in. But after everything she had seen from him and his accusation that she had been lied to as a cover up…

She would trust him.

She glanced at the candles flickering nearby.

“Don’t freak out.” With a wave of her fingers, she extinguished the flames. Darkness now enveloped the room and she waited a few minutes for his human eyes to adjust. She could see though that he was casting his own spell and a very dim glob of light came into being. He quickly covered it under his cloak to further hide it’s light but at least now, he could still see somewhat. She couldn’t help but internally smile. She made her way swiftly to his side and began to speak in nothing more than a whisper.

Sylvan exited her mouth, “Have you ever heard of a Xhorhasian artifact called a Beacon?” 

She watched for any reaction from his face. They were in extremely close proximity now. She could smell the dirt from his journey mixing with his natural earthy scent. She could see every detail of his mud splattered skin and the unkempt hairstyle he donned. Every crevasse and color shift his icey eyes gave. She was glad the room was mostly dark as she felt her ears go slightly pink. 

“Let’s say I have.” he replied, echoing her new chosen language.

He was urging her to continue.

“Ok… well if you’ve heard of it then you probably know about as much as every other apprentice. They keep any information about the Beacon hidden from anyone lower than Assembly members and their direct underlings.” She was doing her best to talk as expediently and clearly as she could. Sylvan was a very flowery language so it made it easier to speak quickly but if she wasn’t careful, it was easy to get lost if not spoken with good diction. “What they tell us in general is that the Beacon is a powerful Xhorhasian artifact that helps them in their worship. I took their word for it for the longest time… I trusted them… but there much more than that! They can do so much more than that!”

She took a deep breath, trying to calm the desperation rising in her chest, “They’ve been testing them. Yes them! They have multiple and they’ve been trying to see what they are. What they can do. One of the things they’ve discovered is that, with enough focus and energy, one can control probability! While that it self is powerful… it can do much more… time, matter, life… gates… all of them are within reach to twist. And with all of them…”

She faltered… her mind spinning, remembering the first time she had read this. Deep within her masters private library. She could see her masters handwriting leaping from the scrolls. Hurriedly jolting down observations, clues, and findings as they experimented. Her stomach churned…

“Caleb…” Her eyes dug deeper into his. The weight of what she had done bearing into her back, “The Empire… no the country… Wildemount… everyone… if the Assembly get’s this back… no one will be safe… everyone… everything will change. Everything will be gone… They don’t understand what they’re doing! They… everything will end if they get this back…”

She opened her cloak every so slightly and the very top of the scroll peaked out of her pocket. Caleb’s eyes glanced down and the moment he saw it, she hid it once more.

“I stole it. Once I found out… Once I… Me and a few of my other friends, not apprentices but just higher up mages, we hatched a plan to steal this. Their scroll of answers. Their scroll of knowledge… We couldn’t not do something! We had to! So we did… and I’m the only one left…” 

Her eyes involuntarily filled with tears. 

“Help me. Help me either get this information to someone who can help or help me escape with it. I can’t destroy it… I’ve tried… So I need to keep it away or give it to someone who can do something and fix what they’ve been doing… please…”

There was a long silence as Ahvir just stared imploringly into Caleb. She could tell the wheels were turning quickly. This had been a lot of information she had just dumped onto him. 

The silence seemed to go on forever. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she could hear his breath quicken and then grow deeper.

“Why do you have to do anything?”

That was his response… Why? Why was she willing to risk her life to do what she felt was right? Why… 

He had clearly seen her receive his question poorly as he was quick to clarify, “Why do you have to do anything more? You’ve done what you’ve done so rid yourself of it. Bury it in the ground!.”

She stared back at him, stunned. Caleb Widogast, the boy who had dreamed of making a difference, making everyone proud, making the world a bit safer, a bit fairer, a bit livelier, was asking her why she cared… 

The old Caleb had truly died in that fire…

A tear fell from her eye as the water over pooled. It took her a minute, but she finally found the words to answer.

“My Father used to tell me tales of a group of heroes that lived far across Lucidian Sea. They were a group of nobodies but they had immense strength, magic, and courage. They were a family and when they discovered evil, they decided to rise to meet it. Nobody asked them too, they chose to. They chose to be the ones to stand against evil. Even the God’s were willing to help them in their stand.” 

Another tear fell.

“My father spokes of heroes. People who chose to do the right thing even against all the odds. They saved the world. I don’t think of myself so highly as to call me a hero or even that I’m saving the world…” Her eyes fell to gaze unseeingly at his chin, “But, like the heroes in my father’s tales, they fought to save what they loved… so… I will too. I can and will fight to save what I love.”

As she finished, her words drifted into the noise of the pittering rain. She quickly wiped away her tears from her cheeks as she looked back up at him. His face had softened. Understanding over coming him even if she did see a bit of unease still lingering behind his eyes. His gaze had lost his sharpness as empathy was creeping it’s way in. Maybe... just maybe the Caleb she had known, wasn’t completely gone.

 

 

Suddenly, her elven ears perked as she heard slight movement from under the bed frame. Her veins went cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!! I really do appreciate them so much and I'd love to share this story with more amazing critters!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Two chapters of build up so I thought it was time to open up the plot curtain a bit. I'm sorry it took a bit longer to get this chapter out but I have been busy and I wanted to get this one right! This was such a fun section to write because I had to still work within what we know cannonically while also giving Ahriv motivation. Also, writing this pretty intense interaction was a fun exercise for me! So wins all around.
> 
> In case you are all were wondering, her name is pronounced [Ah-veer]. I wanted to play off of Caleb's Hebrew name so I chose a Hebrew name for my character. Since Caleb is highly associated with the element of fire, Ahriv's name means 'air' in Hebrew. Why not Water (as it would be the most logical choice to go the complete opposite of fire)? Well, you'll know why later :)
> 
> As for her last name, Kore, it's another name for the Greek Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld, Persephone. I like to have names mean and reveal something about characters (which, I'm sure, many writers like to do as well). So with that knowledge, infer what you will :)
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursday's at 7 pm PST.
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	4. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few minutes of deciding whether or not to meet up with her old classmate, Ahvir finally turned into an owl and made her way Caleb's room. A couple moments of awkward silence and fullfilling healing promises before Ahvir and Caleb finally talk. She reveals the lie that has been told to cover up why he never returned to the Academy and also the reason she is on the run. Before Caleb can respond, Ahvir hears an unwelcomed guest hiding under the bed. Is this eavesdropper a friend of a friend or a foe for both of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheduling announcment in the ending notes!

They weren't alone. 

In the silence between them, Ahvir could finally hear slow, steady breaths from under the bed. Had she been so focused on Caleb that she could have dropped her guard so much? It appeared so… Had she just jeopardized everything because she had wanted to trust him that badly?

Dearest Moonweaver, she prayed not.

She did her best not to indicate what she had discovered which was rather easy to accomplish seeing as how her eyes were already pleading and desperate. Their bodies (and indeed their faces) were so close that it would have been a miracle if Caleb had caught her elven ear bend backwards in a canine fashion. He was still trying to think of a response which gave her time to formulate her own plan. Thank the Gods her cloak was a bit on the bigger side so it hid her hands quite easily so she had that advantage. Something in the back of her mind believed that Caleb hadn’t set her up, but she didn’t have the luxury to listen to that kind of thinking. She had to think one of two conclusions; either he had planted someone to be in the room with him or he was completely unaware of this extra entity. 

Please let it be the former…

“Ahvir,“ He began, her name coming out with a lot of extra air, almost as if he was slightly exasperated. “What do-“ but Ahvir cut him off with a small shake of her head. They couldn’t continue to talk so freely with unwelcome ears.

“Caleb, I know I haven’t really given you much.” As she spoke she began to twirl her covered hand, beginning the requirements of her spell. In truth, she was just speaking to keep him distracted enough. She didn’t want to attack… but she couldn’t risk anything. If she had made a mistake, she’d rectify it now. 

“I also know you don’t really have any reason trust me so,” she slipped her other hand into her cloak, “maybe if you read the scroll, you’d understand better.” Her hand instead took hold of a small dagger that had been hidden on an inside pocket. 

His eyes widened a bit; in excitement or comprehension she knew not which but it didn’t matter. He was completely focused on her. That’s all she needed. 

Her hand continued its arcane pattern. 

“I can’t fully explain the spells or tests that are in there…” she continued but she was beginning to slip from the Sylvan that had been speaking into Druidic. “Some of the tests sound a bit like this.” She fully dropped into Druidic as she finished her spell. 

It happened so quickly. As she broke eye contact with Caleb to fix her gaze on a free corner of the room, she saw his face change to complete shock and a bit of panic. Her eyes glowed green as the magic shot from her covered hand. The corner suddenly grew a huge writhing vine that, as it whipped into existence, shot towards the bottom of the bed. As she had anticipated, Caleb began to move defensively but, the moment she felt him move, Ahvir drew her dagger, pressing it under his beard. Completely caught off guard, Caleb froze as he felt the metal against his throat. 

“Don’t move.” Ahvir threatened, changing back to Common. 

Her vine had found its victim. A surprised and frightened yelp came from under the bed as the vine quickly grasped and entangled the hidden entity. With a flick of Ahvir’s fingers, the vine dragged the woman out from her hiding place. Soon she was hoisted off the ground as she continued to be more tightly bound. The tip of the vine had covered her mouth so she couldn’t make more noise. 

Ahvir smirked triumphantly, silently congratulating herself on her find. Now, she needed to figure out who this unwelcome stranger was. 

As she examine her captive, to her surprise she recognized her. Half shaved, brown, boyish cut hair, blue and turquoise robes, olive skin, and a staff slung over her back. This woman was part of Caleb circus group. The one with the extremely gruff and manly voice who had been one of the first to retire for the evening. Why was she here? 

“I thought I said I wanted to speak to you privately.” Ahvir pointed this question toward Caleb who still hadn’t moved, but her eyes were still on the newcomer. The woman had very deep, ocean blue eyes which only expressed frustration and agitation in her direction. To Ahvir’s surprise, she couldn’t find any fear in the woman’s gaze. 

“I’m assuming you know her?” Ahvir kept her tone friendly. While she was the one with the upper hand, she didn’t want to hurt them. She was just making sure…

“I do…” Caleb’s tone hadn’t lost it’s airy quality. She could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm. “Her name is Beauregard.”

“Hello Beauregard.” Ahvir nodded her head politely as a means of introductions. Beauregard’s eyebrows furrowed in anger as she tried to wriggle free of the grasping vine. 

“Would you mind telling me why she was hiding under your bed?” Ahvir brought her attention back to Caleb. His hands were out in plain sight, held at chest height in surrender. 

“Precaution.” 

His icy gaze once more was burrowing into hers. She sensed no fabrication coming from him. He seemed genuine albeit a bit frightened.

“Precaution from what?” She clenched her fist a bit and the vine increased it’s strangle hold on Beauregard. A small muffled whimper of pain escaped her as Caleb jumped to answer, trying to protect her as best he could.

“You’re not the only hiding from the Assembly.” 

A pause.

She knew he had been hiding. He had made that very clear himself. But from the Assembly? Specifically from the Assembly? Did that mean he was hiding from his old mentor? Sir Ikithon? Why? She hadn’t anticipated her being the one that would be filled with some many questions this evening. 

According to Caleb, she had been fed a lie about what had happened in Blumenthal. He clearly hadn’t died as the Sir Ikithon had claimed. And now she finds him years later, looking and acting like a begger, supposedly on purpose to help himself hide from the Assembly? She was missing some pieces in this story…

“Who is she Caleb?” As she broke the silence, her eyes narrowed in on his. He knew exactly what she was truly asking… He brought his hands down to hang at his side as he swallowed. 

“She is a traveling companion of mine. I trust her with my life.” 

“Why did you have her hide?”

Caleb took a quick, worried glance over to Beauregard who was still helplessly fighting against her foliage captor. 

“You knew me from the Academy, I couldn’t help but be cautious in case they had found me…”

'In case they had found me...' It was at that moment she realized, they weren’t acting so different. He was being as cautious, maybe even more than she was. If he was to be believed, they were just two people who really didn’t want the Assembly or the Academy to find them. They were both running. Maybe not for the same reasons but still running.

That is… if he was telling the truth. 

“So,” Ahvir started, trying to get the story straight, “You had her hide to protect you in case I was here to-“ she paused, searching for the right word, “capture you?”

Caleb nodded ever so slightly. 

“It was just precaution. Something I think you have good grasp on” He said as he gestured to the knife with his eyes. “You can trust her. I trust her with my life and she has saved it on many occasions.” 

Ahvir continued to search Caleb’s face, examining it for even the slightly hint of falsehood. To her frustration, she couldn’t find anything… Her heart, her soul, her entire being wanted to trust him. But it had been so long since she could truly trust anyone… However something in her gut was comforting her, easing itself to believe in him, believe in his friends, believe they could help…

“Why should I trust your friends? Why shouldn’t I believe that you or you group, the ‘Mighty Nein’, are going to compromise everything?!” A bit of desperation slipped into her tone as she pleaded with her old classmate. She just needed one thing, anything. She hadn’t had more than one ally for a long time… she just needed one sign… just one…

There was a palpable pause. Caleb’s face hadn’t change drastically like she had anticipated. He simply was examining her just like she had done to him. Of course she could see that he was still frightened, anyone would be with a knife being held to their throat. However, there did seem to be some comforting aspect to his look and for a moment, she felt at peace. She saw her old friend staring back at her, comforting her from the stress of school. Telling her that she was gifted and she just needed to keep focused and try harder. Sharing fantasies of a brighter world, a world they could help build, a world that would be better…

“I’ll help you.” 

His voice cut through her like a knife. In a few simple words, the dark clouds of her mind seemed to break a small ray of light began to seep through. He’d help her…

She let off a bit of pressure from the knife but she still held it firm to his skin.

“How?” She raised an eyebrow slightly at him. 

“Release us and I’ll tell you…” His voice again still calm despite his life being threatened.

Ahvir gritted her teeth in frustration. Her innerself was being torn asunder. She wanted to let them go, wanted to believe so badly, but what if… what if…

“I understand… I understand not wanting to trust people…” Caleb had spoken up once more, his face growing more and more sympathetic. He lifted his hand hesitantly, cautiously. Ahvir gave no indication that the motion bothered her for she knew. There was no way he could cast any spell before she would be able to take his life. He gently placed his hand onto of her hair and rubbed it gently with his thumb, his voice becoming little more than a whisper, “Sometimes though… you find what you need without looking for it. Let me, let us help you. If it’s this serious, if your dead set on risking everything, then let us help you.” 

She let him stroke her head. It had been his way of comforting people, and indeed her, in the past. The sensation of calm, nostalgia, and friendship almost brought tears to her eyes. She once again felt the weight of everything bear unto her shoulders. She would collapse soon…

“I- I just need to get out of here…”

Caleb said nothing but she saw him take a quick worried glance over in Beauregard’s direction. At this her heart banged with guilt. She had watched her own friends perish, mutliated in much worse ways than her mind had even thought was imaginable. And yet, here she was, threatening two peoples lives. How much they cared about each other was irrelevant, they still seemed to matter to each other. 

One more glance back up. One more look into her old friend’s eyes. There was nothing hiding in his gaze, nothing hidden in the tired lines that surrounded his eyes. He was being honest. Whether or not he believed her about how dangerous her mission was or not, he would still help her…  
Thank you dearest Moonweaver.

Her fist slowly relaxed as did the rest of the pressure she had been applying to the knife. As the vine released its grasp, Beauregard kicked free, rubbing her arms as she landed on the ground. 

“Fuck you too, crazy bitch.” 

Her gruff, manly voice caught Ahvir off guard for a second. She still wasn’t used to such a tone coming from a female. She looked over to her as she tucked her knife back into her cloak. 

“You should have expected as such, spying in on a private meeting.” Ahvir’s voice was soft, almost as if she didn’t want Beauregard to truly hear what she was saying, “I know people who would have done much worse to you…” 

One more stroke on the head and then Caleb pulled his hand back. He glanced over his newly freed friend, “Are you alright.”

Beauregard simply shrugged, “The carpet was way worse. Can I at least punch her for pulling that shit!” 

“Angry that she caught you off guard?” Caleb didn’t smile but Ahvir could tell he was needling her slightly. Beauregard’s lips pursed as she folded her arms.

“So we’re helping her?”

Ahvir’s face flushed slightly. Maybe she shouldn’t have let this woman go free… She was horribly rude…

Caleb’s eyelids flickered slightly, as if he was fighting back rolling his eyes. He turned his attention back towards Ahvir, who still hadn’t moved. She was busy taking in her decision. Her decision to let them go, letting the person who knows her secret go. Because she trusted them? She wasn’t completely convinced but still… she had let go. The breath that filled her lungs seemed lighter now. 

Caleb’s face had shed it’s fear now that he was assured to see one more day. He swallowed hard, rubbing his hand gently where the knife had once been. He clearly needed a minute to regain some form of normalcy. She finally noticed that he was doing his best to steady his breathing once more. 

She had truly frightened him with her stunt. Another pang of guilt. 

Beauregard watched Caleb, one eyebrow up in an exasperated manner. Another pause except this one was much more awkward than the rest. Thankfully Beauregard broke it.

“So… what were you two talking about? Couldn’t make out much of anything in such a fancy language.”

Ahvir just stared disbelievingly at a spot on Caleb’s coat. This woman hadn’t understood a single word that they had spoken. So her secret was still only with one person and not two! It was as if a stone pillar had just been lifted from her back. She could breath deeper. 

Thank you dearest Moonweaver.

Ahvir had opened her mouth to speak but, to her surprise, Caleb interrupted. 

“Don’t worry about it now.” His voice was airy but he took another deep breath and continued, “You said you just needed to get out?”

At this Ahvir sheepishly nodded. She had no money to pay them, no anything to really help convince them to help her. Besides, she had just attacked them so why would the rest of his friends actually want to help her. 

Caleb sighed and looked back at Beauregard who had moved closer, still a bit defensive but that was understandable. Her eye brow was still raised as they had a silent interaction. After a few seconds she sighed, turning her attention onto Ahvir, attention she wasn’t too keen on having. She was pretty sure that if she hadn’t had gotten the jump on this woman, Ahvir would have been worse for wear. While she hadn’t seen anything substantial from Beauregard, judging by her stature, form, and the fact that Caleb had entrusted just her to watch over this meeting and not the giant pale woman she had seen, she had a good feeling this Beauregard wasn’t a person to truffle with. 

“Where you headin’?” 

“Anywhere outside the Empire.” The answer came so quickly in practically fell out of her mouth. “Get me out and you’ll never hear from me again. You’ll never hear of any of this again.” 

Beauregard was thinking while Caleb, after finally regaining his composure, had gone back to examining Ahvir. His eyes kept falling onto where the scroll was safely tucked under her cloak. He wanted to read it, but she wouldn’t allow that. She had already caused him enough trouble, she didn’t need to dumped more onto him. 

A deep, deep sigh emitted from Beauregard, “For how much? We just came through the border, which was a pain in the ass by the way, and you’re asking us to do that again. So how much?”

Ahivr had been dreading that question… she knew nothing came free, that had especially been hitting home for her more recently. Being alone and on the run truly meant everything came at a cost. But she was certain, she couldn’t even begin to come up with a number that would suit Caleb and his entourage. Back to thinking, back to planning. What could she offer them to truly help her. Caleb had said to let him, to let them help her. She guessed that maybe his help came free but the group’s came at a cost, that is if Beauregard was anything to go buy. She wished there was a way to convince the group to help her just as Caleb had done. Maybe Caleb could convince them. Maybe they would listen to Caleb. Maybe they would-

A horrid idea suddenly struck her. It was a low blow but if Caleb did mean something to these people, then she would most definitely have their cooperation. They would help her…  
“My silence. That’s what I have to offer.” She finally brought her eyes up to meet Caleb’s once more. At once he seemed confused but her meaning finally was settling in. Ahvir slowly nodded as she saw true understanding set in, “My silence for your silence and transportation. If you truly want gold, you can have whatever I have at the border but,” She paused and looked away from him, her cheeks burning with embarrassed guilt, “I think my silence is plenty of payment.”

Little had Caleb realized, but he had given Ahivr slight power. She knew he didn’t want to Assembly to find him and, while she might not know the true details, that meant the Assembly was probably looking for him. It would be all too easy for to tip off a Crownsgaurd that she had seen a rogue mage the Assembly might be looking for. It would be easy for to slip back into the crowds and continue running. On the flip side, she knew this was true for Caleb as well. All too easy for him to tip someone off about her as well. They were at a stand still in terms of informational blackmail. But, by offering her complete silence about Caleb and his groups whereabouts, she had pulled a trump card to make sure Caleb would ensure him and his group would help her. To protect Caleb, they would do what she asked. She would make it out of the Empire… 

“You conniving...” The gruff voice of Beauregard shot through the tension between Ahvir and Caleb. Her eyes were narrow and focused on her… She had clearly caught onto what Ahvir had offered which surprised her greatly. Perhaps she had judged Beauregard wrongly, apparently she was much more shrewd. Ahvir’s eyes fell from her’s sheepishly. It was true, what she was doing wasn’t the most wholesome solution but what choice did she have… 

Another sigh, “You must really hate the Empire if you want to leave this badly.” Beauregard snorted in a slight chuckle and Ahvir could tell she had turned her attention back to Caleb. 

“I guess we have no choice then?”

Once more, a pause as Caleb gathered his thoughts, “It certainly appears that way ja.”

Beauregard grumbled and Ahvir could hear her turn on her heels, “I’ll tell the others.” 

Ahvir raised her eyes once more to see Beauregard leaning up against the wall next to the door, watching her once more. She clearly didn’t want to leave Caleb alone with her and she couldn’t blame her. She had attacked both of them…

“We are planning on staying a few days though. We kind of just got here and have shit we need to do first. So, I guess stay in contact. We should be leaving within the week. You staying here?” 

Ahivir nodded.

“Great,” Beauregard stated folding her arms, “then we’ll come get you in a few days when we’re ready to leave.” As her sentence came to a close another palpable silence over took the room. Ahvir just looked between Caleb and his companion. Was this really happening? Did she actually find a way out?! It wasn’t until Beauregard motioned with her eyes towards the door did Ahvir get the hint that it was time for her to leave. 

She cleared her throat awkwardly and nodded toward Beauregard. She stole one last look towards Caleb. His face was crestfallen but his eyes were softer, a bit broken but with an air of contempt as if he had seen the road she was walking and completely understood her decisions. She smiled a half broken smile at him as she left his personal space and backed towards the window. 

“Th-thank you.” she said both to Caleb and Beauregard. She was grateful… she was actually elated but she refused to show that emotion until she was completely free from danger. She moved quickly towards the window, opening up the window as she did.

“Oh, um,” she turned partially around to face the two of them once more. “Sorry about that…” She pointed to both the withering vine in the corner and to her own throat to indicate the knife she had threatened Caleb with. Before they could answer, Ahvir’s form was covered in green magic as her white owl form took shape. She took one last glimpse behind before she hopped up onto the windowsill and flew out into the night sky, back towards her own room. 

The rain had finally stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!!! They really do keep me motivated to keep writing! Also, sharing is caring ;) 
> 
> I have decided to keep a steady uploading schedule! I am going to put up new chapters every week on Wednesday's at Noon PST. I know the consistancy is key and it should be exciting to have a new chapter every week!!! It'll also keep me on top of things because deadlines are an artists best friend lol
> 
> That being said, I am sorry this chapter is a bit late on the up take. I severely hurt my hand and I had to wait till it was healed to properly write. Then my mother took a nasty fall so I have been taking care of her. But no worries! Everything and everyone is alright now so steady uploading schedule here we come!
> 
> I know a lot happens in this chapter but you do have two very untrusting characters trying to trust each other lol I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursdays at 7pm PST
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	5. Breaking Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Beauregard hidden under Caleb's bed as a means of a protection plan, Ahvir manages to surprise both the Monk and Mage and hold them hostage. After a bit of negotiations, the air is cleared and a shaky agreement has been reached.

Back to the isolation of her solo room. Back to cold, fireless shelter. Back to her thoughts. Shapeshifting out of her bird form once more, Ahvir collapsed on her bed. Exhaustion was over taking her more quickly than she had thought. Was it because she hadn’t been eating much? Maybe it was the lack of good, deep sleep. Maybe it was her paranoia that kept adrenaline constantly coursing through. What ever the reason, even doing simple magic was draining. Perhaps though, the sleepless nights would be over. Perhaps, soon, she’d be able to find a small amount of comfort and compassion with her new traveling group.

She closed her eyes as her mind wandered to Caleb and his circus friends she had spied earlier. What were they like? Were they as colorful as their exteriors? More importantly, would they be willing to protect her until she got to freedom. She had blackmailed them sure, so they would take her on their little adventure out of the Empire but that didn’t mean they had to protect her from danger. It was no skin off their nose’s if she died in a freak Goblin attack.

She chuckled at the thought of her falling in combat to measly goblins. She might only be a mage but she had been Archmage Ormid Hass’s direct student. She was breed and trained to be better. She was not someone to be trifled with. A deep breath and she felt her body ache once more. Well, maybe with her current condition, she wasn’t as powerful as she could be… She shook her head clear of that notion. She could fight through the pain and exhaustion! What on earth had they ‘trained’ her for. Being an underling was a great honor but the training to become one was harsh, brutal, torturous even… Just because she had been on the run for multiple months now, with little to no sleep and scraps for food… she had had it much worse in ‘boot camp’.

The Assembly wanted hardened mages. Mages who knew true pain and suffering so that they would know how to handle to pressure. Only the ones who graduated from this ‘boot camp’ were even eligible for being handpicked by an Assembly member. Each member had their own personal ‘boot camp’ so one had to pick which member they wanted to be under the most. Ahvir hadn’t thought of it before but the idea of not getting picked after going through their own personal hell… would be a bit devastating. She couldn’t be quite sure, but she was sure that the Assembly, and indeed the Academy, would have positions for the ones that survived ‘boot camp’ but weren’t chosen. It would be a great waste of newly hardened mages if they didn’t….

The worse part of her ‘boot camp’ was when she had to face the illusion of her family. All together for once in their lives. Her mother, a walking painting and too gorgeous to describe, lived under the Empires protection. She was a refugee from Xhorhas and lived in a very secluded and extremely well protected corner of Rexxentrum. This corner, dubbed “The Safe House”, was a place where ex-Xhorhasian’s could live safe within the Empire. As long as they kept fierce loyalty to the crown and would always answer to it’s beck and call, they were protected and left alone. It had been a freak accident when her mother and father had met. Father, being the devilishly handsome high elf and a traveling performer who wowed the crowd with his control over the Earth itself, had bumped into Mother as she had been making her way through the alleys. The rest was history but they could never truly be together. He had to travel and she had to stay secluded… Drow weren’t the most welcomed of races after all. So, following in her mother’s wishes, Father had picked up the baby Ahvir on a return trip and raised her on the open road to see the world. Wash, rinse, repeat.

Her family had never been truly together so to see an image of her three family members holding each other was already and image beyond what she could imagine. Even though they lived different lives, Father and Mother looked perfect together. Pure love and admiration flowing between their gazes. The intensity of their passion towards each other was almost enough to make Ahvir blush. They turned they attention to the little girl standing between them. White hair, bright lavender eyes, this was definitely their daughter alright. Unlike Ahvir though, who had definitely taken after her Father in terms of features, this girl’s features were almost an identical copy of her angelic mother. She smiled up at her parents, then all three of them had turned their eyes to Ahvir, inviting her to come be with the family. To finally make the family whole for once in their lives.

However, Ahvir hadn’t moved. She had been instructed not to. She was in ‘boot camp’ after all and this was her final. She wouldn’t blow her chance at becoming a candidate for Master Hass. She had watched as suddenly her family was torn asunder, quite litterally. three spears had penetrated her mother, one through the stomache, another through the chest, and one through the back of her head and out through her mouth. Her Father screamed to catch his falling love but soon his voice was gone as well as his body split perfectly down the middle. The two sides of her father crumpled to the floor with a horrid squelching sound. The little girl ran toward Ahvir and hid behind her legs, fear wracking her small body as she stared up at her attacker.

It had been Master Hass. Master Hiss and his guards with their bloodied swords and weapons. He calmed strolled up to her as the little girl grabbed tighter onto her leg. Ahvir put a protective arm around her as she watched Master Hass approach. His smile hadn’t changed from his usual demeanor. Without acknolwing Ahvir’s presence, he pointed a finger at the little girl and a blackish green energy began to form at the tip. Ahvir quickly put herself directly in front of Master Hiss and the girl. Was Master Hass truly going to murder a little girl?!

“Stand aside student.” His voice was calm, almost as if he was ordering a cup of tea.

“She’s a child you can’t expect me-“

“They are traitors to the Emipire. To the Assembly.” His eyes broke from the girl to focused on Ahvir’s. They were kind but they could freeze even the hottest fire. Power radiated from his very gaze that it almost made Ahivr crumple to her knees under it’s weight. “To you my student. They have betrayed you. Betrayed the Empire you have fought so hard for. Betrayed your trust, your love.”

Ahvir hesitated…

“Stand aside.” The glow on his finger intesified. She knew exposing the child would result in immediate death. There was no blocking that spell… She had barely survived it herself, how could she expect this girl to… But they had betrayed her… her Empire…

So she stood aside.

Ahvir had passed her final exam…

She wiped away the tears that had begun pouring down her face. It had only been an illusion, she knew that now… But it had been so real… More intense than than even her parents gaze. And she had allowed them to be murdered. She didn’t even try to help them… It was thanks to this exam, Ahvir had sent one final letter to her family, saying she didn’t know when she would see or talk to them again. She had to distance herself from them… She had just killed them in her exam after all…

Just because she had stopped her correspondence with them, didn’t mean they stopped writing. It took a couple of years but finally Ahvir was able to read their letters once more without seeing their blood on her hands. Her return letters were short but at least having contact with them was helping her heal. She never did tell them everything that she was experiencing. She didn’t want them too know… She wanted to keep them as safe as they could be. Wanted to make sure that they never figured out the inner workings so if they ever thought about betraying the Empire, they had no knowledge from her…

But life is a bit ironic… for she ended up wearing the title of traitor…

Another deep sigh. How long had it been?

Squeak.

Ahvir’s eyes slowly opened as the animals noise hit her ears. Glancing over, there was a new visitor to her room. A small mouse was now sitting on her bed, right next to her shoulder. Any other person would have freaked out at the sight but Ahvir’s soul was connected with animals. She simply smiled and looked at the mouse inquisitorially. Then she saw the sparkle of magic in its eyes.

A message.

A mixture of fear and curiosity began to pump through her veins as she sat up and took the mouse in her hands. She knew this spell couldn’t be traced and she was sure that she was still completely hidden from unwanted eyes. As the fear faded, a smile grew to replace it. She knew who this was from. She stroked the tiny creatures head as its mouth opened slightly. A young, girlish tone soon filled the small space as the magic activated.

Sister. It’s so good to hear from you! I’ve missed you terribly. Father has informed me of everything you would let him know. I have news for you as well… I know your hiding so I figured this spell would suite your situation better… I don’t know where you are but I hope you’re ok… I have just arrived in Zadash as you requested. I await your reply. Stay hidden, stay safe.

As the magic dissipated, the mouse suddenly gave a loud squeak and jumped out of Ahvir’s hand, onto the bed, then the floor, then out of sight.

Another deep sigh but this time, it was lighter.

More reinforcements. She had to make sure her family stayed safe… she wouldn’t ask them to pick up their lives and escaped with her but she could make sure they were informed as much as they could be so they could continue their lives safe in the knowledge that she was alright. She didn’t know when, or if, she would ever see her family again… This would be her last time seeing her father and sister.

Maybe it was selfish, but she just wanted to see them… one more time…

First she needed to find a place to meet, but even before that she needed to deal with her ‘party members’.

To be honest, she was surprised they had let her go. She had just blackmailed Caleb and yet they had wanted her to leave. Well, they knew her blackmail was a double edged sword… but still. If it was her, she wouldn’t let her blackmailer out of her sight.

She just needed to see her family then she could leave the Empire with a clear mind. Beauregard had said they were planning on staying in the city for a few days so that did buy her some time…

The sooner they left Zadash, the better… The sooner this scroll disappeared into the world and became a lost artifact… the better.

How much time had passed?

What was the news sister had mentioned?

How was Father? He had been getting up there in age, even for a high Elf. He was more powerful than his older frame would let on. Ahvir was always so amazing at how nimble and powerful his magic was when she was younger. She had wondered how an Arch Druid of Tal’dorei found his way to Wildmount and joined up with a band of traveller but she knew better than to ask. He had been so proud that she had inherited his enormous gift for the Druidic arts and had been very hands on with helping her control it. She couldn’t even begin to describe the joy that had poured from him when she had received her acceptance letter to the Academy. You either had to be very rich or very talented to be accepted and seeing as how she was raised with a group of traveling gypsies, her magical abilities must have really impressed them. Her father had gathered everything in his power to help send her to her new life. He had been so proud of her… He had always been proud of her… and he was still proud of her.

How was Mother? Was she helping in the investigation to find her? She had no choice but to be loyal to the Empire… Would she try and skirt around them to protect the daughter she barely knew?

How much time had passed…

A rap on the door.

Color drains from Ahvir's face as her blood turns to ice. She wasn’t expecting visitors.

“Classmate?” the familiar Zemnian accent breaks through the her slight panic. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ahvir makes her way to the door. Bending down, she sees two extra pair of feet accompanying Caleb’s dirty boots.

“Who is there with you?”

“Some of the other travellers.”

Hesitantly, the door opens slowly with Ahvir poking one of her eyes through the crack. There he was, still as ragged as ever with Beauregard by his side. The third pair of feet she had to look far down to find. It was childish girl that had gone off with the blue tie fling and the brawny pale woman earlier. Reaffirming that this was everyone, Ahvir opened the door wider to greet them all.

“I wasn't expecting visitors.”

“Um… ja. Well I was able to find you by watching where you flew and with the deceptive skills of my friend here.” He gestures haphazardly towards the little girl, who raised her head in acknowledgment and waved.

It wasn’t a little girl… It was a Goblin.

“She has saved my life multiple times so yes, she’s a goblin but that doesn’t matter. She an invaluable member to the team.” The swiftness of Caleb’s response to Ahvir’s distrustful look spoke volumes. So he’s had to defend this rat on multiple occasions. She must be very valuable to him then.

Ahvir rolled her eyes slightly as she rested on the door frame. She spoke nothing. Just awaiting their reason for being here.

“Um… ja, well we came here because, the group talked… and um… we think… well I think that it would be a good idea, some of them are worried but they’d feel better-“

“They want to meet you and have you stay with us.” Beauregard interrupted, clearly tired of Caleb’s awkward beating around the bush.

At this, Ahvir raised an eyebrow. Stay with them? She guessed it made sense seeing as how she was threatening one of their party members and would be traveling with them soon. But still… that was an awfully fast response time. Or maybe, she had been lost in thought for much longer than she had previously thought. How many hours had it been?

“Stay with you? So you can watch me?” Ahvir’s tone was a bit sarcastic but genuine none the less.

“Pretty much.” Bearegaurd stated without a hint of compassion, “They also want to meet their new traveling companion.”

Ahvir sighed once more and glanced back into her room. She really didn’t have anything to pack up because everything she had, she was wearing. While she didn’t trust his group yet, she did trust Caleb. He had promised to help her and seemed to understand the desperation in her eyes. She could care less if his group liked her, all they needed to do was get her to safety. Earning, even just a small amount of their trust would make this go a lo smoother she knew…

She’d have to be rooming with them soon anyway.

Ahvir nodded and moved to join them in the hallway, closing the door behind her. Beauregard looked confused but Ahvir just shrugged.

“I don’t have anything else except what you see.”

Beauregard still looked a bit confused.

“Life on the run.” Caleb whispered under his breath so quietly Ahvir almost missed it. Beauregard’s face didn’t change very much, in fact it twisted into more confusion but finally settled on a shrug, probably assuming she’d learn more once they were with the others. She would be wrong in that assumption if Ahvir had her way. The less they knew, the safer it would be for them.

Caleb looked between Ahvir and Beauregard for a second, sensing the strain in the air before clearing his throat.

“This way then.” and he started off down the hallway towards the stairs. Bearegaurd looked down her nose at the Elf before her, clearly waiting for Ahvir to start ahead of her so that she would become sandwiched between the two humans. Ahvir wasn’t about to fight an escort and she started after Caleb. To her surprise though, the Goblin kept pace with her, keeping to her right side as they walked.

A few minutes of silence as they made their way down the hall and down two flights of stairs. Ahvir was busy keeping a look out for possible escape routes, ways to escape if need be.

_“You know Caleb from the Academy right?”_

A gravely small girls voice suddenly invaded her thoughts. She immediately recognized the feeling on magic in her mind and her eyes glanced back towards Beauregard. She was busy walking a bit behind her and the Goblin, eyeing her every movement. Funny… if it wasn’t Beauregard.. Without moving her head, her eyes snapped down towards the Goblin. To her surprise she could see that she had a piece of wire in her grasp that was held up to her mouth. The wire twinkled with a hint of simple magic.

The Goblin knows magic. Intriguing.

  _“You can reply to this message.”_

Ahvir inadvertently cracked a smile at the Goblin’s naivety. She knew how this simple piece of magic worked. Her and her sister used to use it when they were children when they didn’t want Father to know. It was also very useful in class for ‘passing notes’.

 _“I am aware.”_ Ahvir answered in her mind, her tone light still mentally lifted from the Goblin’s previous statement.

A moment before the same spell invaded her mind once more.

_“So the Academy? Were you in the same class?!”_

She had forgotten to answer her first question! Ahvir had been so stunned that a Goblin could use magic and amused by her naivety of it that she had forgotten her initial question.

  _“Yes. Caleb and I were the best of friends before he went off with Master Ikithon for private training. I, um, don’t mean to be rude but, how does a Goblin know magic?”_

  _“Caleb taught me! To make sure we could always communicate even if we were far away.”_

Caleb had taught a Goblin magic? Interesting… This Goblin must really mean a lot to him then.

  _“I’m Nott the Brave.”_ Another magical message. This Goblin, Nott the Brave, seemed very proficient at this particular spell. Nott’s eyes looked expectant as they looked up at her. Wide and yellow, full of curiousity, mistrust, but yet also welcoming. It was a very odd combination.

Was she waiting for Ahvir to introduce herself? If Caleb had talked about her already to his group, didn’t he already give them her name?

Guess not. _“I’m Ahvir. Nice to meet you_ Nott _the brave.”_

 _“It’s just Nott.”_ and she gave a very sharp toothy grin up to the elf. Ahvir just nod slightly in response to the abnormal sight.

Finally, Caleb stopped outside of a door and waited for the rest of the group to catch up Ahvir just managing to catch Nott secretly slipping the wire back into an inner coat pocket.

As they all gathered together, Caleb gave her a very quick reassuring glance and, without any form of flurry or flair, pulled the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!! Remember sharing is caring! I hope you are all enjoying the story/mystery so far. Please share with the Critter community! This is a fun project to work on (and read hopefully) while we await Thursday/Monday! Critters unite!
> 
> Clarification on how to read the ending; A quotation in Italics is a sentence said in the mind. So when Nott using the message spell, you'll know when someone is actually saying something aloud and when one is speaking in their minds! As pointed out in the comments, I know that's not technically how the spell 'message' works (as it is supposed to be whispered and not telepathic) but I'm pulling out my author/DM hat to make a small tweak to the spell :)
> 
> Gosh dang Doctor appoints taking to long that I miss my deadline by 2 hours!!! Ah well. Time to start working on the next chapter! It was nice to finally open up a bit of backstory for Ahvir. Just a glimpse. I took a lot of inspiration of the 'final exam' from Caleb's backstory and expanded it. To me, it would be horrifying to figure out that what Caleb and his other friends went through was actually the 'bootcamp'/final exam all potential underlings of Masters had to go through except tweaked slightly. Of course Sir. Ikithon's is probably the most brutal and messed up but I decided to exand on that idea! 
> 
> Next chapter; finally, all the Mighty Nein members while finally be in one place and meeting their new 'assignment'. This will be fun :)
> 
> Also, just in case this wasn't clear, there is going to be a lot of speculation! None of this is canon! This is all my original story that doesn't go against canon but has a lot of personal speculation/theroies thrown in :) 
> 
> Also, throughout the week, I go back into the chapter's and fix any grammar/spelling mistakes I find so don't worry, I will be fixing all this I didn't catch the first time around!
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursdays at 7pm PST
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	6. Meeting the Nein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief respit to herself, Ahvir was surprised to find Caleb, Beauregard, and Nott at her door, apperently having been found by Nott and Caleb's team work. They trio escorted Ahvir back to Caleb's room where the rest of the Nein await to meet the newcomer.

The room had to be no bigger than her own. So seeing the four other members of Caleb’s traveling group already waiting made for very little extra space as the four newcomers closed the door behind them. All of their eyes were on her. All except for Caleb’s. He was busy running a thing silver thread around the base of the door. Just far enough into the crack that, if someone were to be standing right outside the door, the wire would pick it up. She was familiar with this spell but she hadn’t seen it used in such a clever way. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t really have anytime to admire Caleb’s resourcefulness. She was busy looking back and examining the people who stood before her.

Leaning up against the bed base board with his arm tightly crossed was the tall green half orc. For a half orc, he sure was handsome. His face seemed sculpted perfectly and his toned, lean, body the perfect shape for a man. His lightly tussled hair seemed so wind swept that it would probably be impossible for it to actually lay any other way. While his attire wasn’t elaborate in anyway, normal clothing with slight armor, Ahvir noticed that he wasn’t carrying any sort of weapon on him. He was also wearing a pair of gloves which caught her as strange. It was the middle of summer?

Her eyes wandered the woman who was closest to her. This blue tiefling she immediately recognized. This was the group’s young cheerleader. Her hair was still drying from her jaunt in the rain while her cloak was hanging on the bed side table as a means of drying. She had been preoccupying herself on the floor, with little papers strewn in every which way and containers of paint surrounding her. It looked like she had been busy making something but, right now, her big eyes were examining her. Unlike the half orc, whose gaze was more suspicious, her’s was filled with wonder and joy. Almost as if she was looking at a beautiful painting on display. 

Continuing on, her eyes found the two who were standing by the window. Both of them seemed to have been enjoying just watching the weather until now. The first one she saw was a bit hard to miss. He was huge. At least seven foot tall. He had to crouch a bit to even fit in the room. His bit pink hair and turquoise armor, or clothing, didn’t help to blend him in. She was sure most people wouldn’t have known what he actually was, with his nose shaped like a cows and his ears flopped over like a beagles. However, she knew exactly what he was for, being a Druid, her master had sent her on many missions to recruit or deal with the tribes of the trees. Firbolg’s. It was surprising though, to see one so far south and alone. His eyes were the most different out of everyone’s she had seen so far. There was no suspicion, fear, apprehension, wonder, judgment, or assumption in his gaze, Instead, they were open, calm, and kind. No sort of malice to be found anywhere.

The last of the group had barely turned her head to greet them. With her profile toward them, Ahvir could make out the giant hulk of a woman she had seen in the tavern. While, at this close distance, she did seem softer than what she had first perceived, she could still see how massive she was. She could give a bear a run for its money. Her stance was calm as she lightly rested on the window sill. She didn’t seem afraid or even intimidated by her which was interesting to say the least. But she had caught Ahvir’s attention. The one eye she could see was almost a reflection of her own lavender eyes and her hair, while not fully white, did cascade from black to white. Her skin was also a very pale shade that she had only seen somewhere else. This woman reminded her of her Mother in many ways. But how would that be possible? As the woman turned fully towards the doorway, Ahvir’s eyes narrowed as she saw her other eye. Green blue. 

Half? That was the only explanation Ahvir could think of. She clearly wasn’t elven but she didn’t look fully human. Ahvir had never seen a human woman so intimidating. Plus, those features don’t come from anywhere… They were similar to her mother’s features, a Xhorhasian. But she couldn’t be fully… there was no elven features to be found.

“Eh hem.” Beauregard loudly cleared her throat pulling Ahvir out of her mental interrogation. Beauregard’s eyes were on her as she pushed her more into the center of the room. 

Ahvir stumbled slightly as she stood awkwardly in the center of the room. All eyes on her… It had been months since she had experienced this. 

“I- “ Ahvir started quietly but she was swiftly interrupted by the blue tiefling. Like a bolt of lightning, she was immediately in Ahvir’s face, staring at her with her dinner plate eyes.

“HI, I’m Jester!” Her voice rang like a bell, cutting through the awkward silence with a wave of sweetness, “Can I play with your hair?”

“Uh…” Ahvir was immediately thrown off guard. Play with her hair? That was what the tiefling, Jester, wanted? She didn’t want to know more about her? Just immediately play, like they had been friends for years. “Sure…?” Ahvir didn’t really know how to answer so an ok seemed the most appropriate. 

Jester's face lit up even more, if that was possible. She quickly grabbed a chair that was in the corner and placed Ahvir upon it. She wasn’t quite sure what Jester was planning on doing with her terrible bobbed hair do but she was still taken aback by the situation. 

“Your hair is SOOOOOOO pretty!!!! I love the color!!!!!! But we need to fix this!!! Did you have a mirror while doing this cause it looks really bad.” 

At this Ahvir flushed and twisted her face into a slight incredulous look. No she hadn’t had a mirror! She had been on the run! A dull dagger doesn’t really hold a candle to shears! She caught that half the group’s serious tone had been lifted slightly as small smiles appears on their faces. Were they reacting to her reaction or to Jester’s immediate act of friendship?

“Would you like a pastry?! You look like bones and donuts will help with that! They’re a bit soggy from the rain BUT they still taste pretty good anyway!” 

Ahvir raised an eyebrow as she did her best to look up towards her. What? What was going on? This was definitely not what she thought would be happening…

“Uh…”

“Actually!” Once again jester cut her off, “I’ll give you a donut IF you give me your name! i gave you mind so it’s only fair!”

What was going on? Ahvir felt as though she had been hit over the side of the head by the sheer surprise of, what ever this was. 

Snip. 

A bit of white hair fluttered to the floor. When did Jester get a pair of shears? She hadn’t noticed! Maybe she had pulled them out of the obnoxiously pink bag that Ahvir could now see was tucked near the door. 

“What is a donut?” That was the only thing Ahvir could think of to say… she felt stupid for saying so because she prided herself in knowing things but she could honestly say, she had no idea what Jester was talking about. 

At this the Half Orc smiled fully, “Ya don’t worry, I didn’t know either until I met her.” He seemed to be relaxing more as Jester’s actions seemed to be diffusing the air. Ahvir was closer to him now so she could make out more details about him. By the gods he was handsome… a bit more color came into her face but she didn’t look away from him. She returned his smile slightly. 

“I’m Fjord.” He said, his heavy accent adding to his overall appeal. “Clearly you’ve met Jester who seems to have taken a liking to you. That’s Yasha,” he mentioned while nodding in the Pale woman’s direction, “next to her is Cadueces, or as some of us call him Mr. Clay.” The firbolg’s smile widened as he slightly bowed at his introduction. “I’m assuming you've had some time to get aquatinted with Nott?” 

Ahvir gave a tiny nod so as to not mess up Jester’s work. Snip.

“We’ve been told that you know Beau pretty well by now.” His smile turned into a knowing smirk, like a father who had just seen his daughter prove him correct. 

Beau? That’s what they call her then. Well it was at least shorter than her full name.

“Well then, I think you’ve met everyone then.” Fjord sat fully on the bed, Ahvir finally seeing how tired he truly was. Was he the defacto leader of this rag tag group? 

A bit of silence fell on the group. Ahvir’s went instinctively looking for Caleb, the one thing that she could rely on and was her rock in this situation. He had moved more into the room, away from the door but he was now in the corner with his arms folded and scarf covering his lower face. Their eyes met. He didn’t seem worried about anything, just exhausted like Fjord. Like her. He was silently trying to comfort her, like he had a couple of hours ago. He had promised… Beau had said that they would come and get her when they were ready to go. Why was she here?

Snip.

Nott made her way over to the pink bag and pulled out a ring shaped pastry and brought it over to Ahvir and Jester. She held it up for Ahvir to see properly. It was puffy like a roll but it had a hole punched through the center. It also seemed to be dripping with icing and sprinkled with candied decorations on the top. Or maybe, it was dripping because it was a touch soggy as jester had warned. Either way, it looked too sweet for Ahvir’s taste.

“Name for a Donut.” She said sweetly, as if keeping her on track with the conversation that had paused a minute ago. 

“Oh um… right.” Ahvir stumbled again, smiling a bit at the goblin who was being awfully gracious to her. Even though she had no intention on receiving the pastry, she knew that they needed to know who she was. She brought her attention back up to the group. “I’m Ahvir. It’s nice to meet all of you.” 

“Hello Ahvir.” Caduceus’s comforting, honey like voice floated over to her, “That’s a very beautiful name. I don’t think I’ve heard a name like that ever. Is it a family name?”

Why on earth was that his question? What did it matter where her name came from? She just managed to be able to see him out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t fully understand but she guessed that it would be helpful to just give them the information they wanted to know. Be as useful and helpful to them as she wanted them to be for her. 

“My Father named me. He said it’s an older name from his homeland that had once been the name of a Mighty Queen years ago.”

“So you’re family isn’t from around here?” 

What was with this firbolg?

“My Father isn’t, no. But I am.”

“Ah, I see. Well regardless, it’s a beautiful name. You should cherish it.” He nodded sightly as he moved closer towards Fjord. 

Snip.

“I’m sorry if this sounds rude but, why am I here?” Ahvir was genuinely curious, “Beauregard said that you all wouldn’t be ready to go for a couple of days and that you’d come get me when you’re ready so I’m not following why I’m here?”

“They wanted to meet you and to decide as a group whether or not to help you.” The Zemnian accent finally broke through into the conversation. Her eyes snapped to his. He hadn’t moved from his position on the wall but his eyes were bearing right into her’s. 

“Whether or not to help me?” Her spirit was shaken a bit. “But… you promised…”

“I think what Caleb meant to say,” Fjord quickly chiming in, seeing Ahvir’s spirit breaking, “We just want to make sure you’re not messing with us and by us we mean him.” A quick nod in Caleb’s direction, “He and Beau told us you were an old friend of his and are on the run from the Assembly or Academy. I don’t really care which one you’re running from but either way you’re running from something.” 

Ahvir just sat there, her attention fully focused on the half orc. She could feel Jester’s movement’s tighten a bit as she continued to work on her hair while Nott looked away from her in a sheepish manner, still holding the soggy donut. 

“We are a group who really don’t want to get in any trouble with politics, or anything bigger than what we need to deal with.” His eyes darted to every one of his friends around the room. It looked as if they were all quietly reliving something they had went through. An adventure that had gone wrong? Maybe they had fallen into something bigger than they had expected in the past which is why they were so cautious now? Ahvir could only speculate. “So, you can see why helping a fugitive run away might be bad for us.”

Ahvir took a deep breath and leaned into the chair. She understood. Of course she understood. Honestly, if she was in their position, she would have told her to get lost a long time ago. Now was the time to be as open as she could be with this group to gain their trust. She knew what she was doing was selfish but she needed help if she was going to escape the Empire. They seemed like the perfect peacock group to blend into until safety was reached. 

She made a point to look everyone she could in the eyes before she spoke.

“I understand your hesitation, I truly do. But I promise, I just need escorting to the border. I don’t need anything else. I just need to get out of the Empire. I need to get away with the information I know so it doesn’t fall in the wrong hands. I am a capable fighter so I can protect myself if need be but please, I am risking my life for this… I just need help out of the Empire. After that, you’ll never see me again! If that is what this group wishes then I swear on my life, I will be gone from you. I will make sure I was never associated with your group. Just get me to freedom… I’ve risked so much… I can’t let it be for nothing… I can’t let them get it back.”

“Get what back?” The tension was beginning to rise once more. Caduceus had made his way so he was standing right next to the bed, to get a full view of the elf sitting before him. His eyes buried into her’s. She didn’t like his gaze, it was almost as if he was staring into her soul. Ahvir swallowed. 

“The less you know… the safer you’ll be from them…” 

This left a long pause in the room. Jester had even stopped fixing her hair while Nott continued to stand there, listening deeply. Ahvir glanced slightly over at Caleb, her rock in this drowning sea. He knew what she was saying was truth, why else would she have chosen to speak Sylvan when divulging what she could to him. She was only trying to protect them. They had no idea how powerful the Assembly’s magic was. Not even their minds were safe and so she would protect them. She couldn’t do much but most of the burden was hers to carry and so she would do so without complaint. She didn’t need, or want, to put them in more danger than they needed to be. 

Finally, a frustrated sigh from Fjord broke the silence. He rubbed the back of his head as he turned to the firbolg next to him.

“What do you think Caduceus?”

Ahvir’s attention seemed to be drawn back to the firbolg at this question. Once more, his gaze broke the windows to her soul. It was almost as if she could hide nothing from his gaze. It was extremely unsettling. After a few moments, a warm smile appeared on his face. 

“She’s protecting us as best she can. I wouldn’t question her about why she’s running anymore. She’s telling the truth. She frightened, scared, in over her head, but determined. She believes what she is doing is the right thing and that it’ll help protect everything she loves.”

Ahvir’s jaw dropped slightly. That Firbolg got all of that from just looking at her? What was he?! What was with this strange group Caleb seemed to have found himself a part of. 

“Mr Caleb.” Caleb’s head perked up as Caduceus addressed him, “I think your voice should be heard first on the matter.” Those piercing eyes were now on Caleb but strangely ,Caleb’s gaze was equally as intense. There was deep understanding between the two of them as an old conversation flitted through the two of them. What had that conversation been about? 

Caleb pushed himself off against the wall and made his way over to Ahvir. Jester moved away as Caleb came to rest next to her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. 

“I promised I would help her. So I will.” 

Ahvir’s heart pounded as new flash of color ran across her cheeks. 

Caduceus’s smile broadened. “Well if Mr. Caleb is up for it, I’m in.” 

“ME TOO!” Jester chimed from the side, waving the shears dangerously in the air.

Nott moved next the Caleb, grabbing the bottom of his cloak. “Anything.” she said quietly, reaffirming an old promise she had made. 

Ahvir heard Beau grumble from the doorway. After rolling her eyes she put up her hand in agreement. 

“I don't like it though. We’re going to need to figure something out” Her gruff voice still giving away her pouty attitude at being bests a few hours ago. Ahvir smiled slightly.

Fjord looked to Yasha, the only one of the group who hadn’t said anything the entire time, “Yasha?”

The mountain woman took one long gaze at the Elf. Her’s wasn’t as intense at Caduceus’s but it was still something to cower under. She just stared at her for a while, Ahvir seeing her come to some sort of conclusion. Perhaps it was the same mental investigation she had done to her earlier.

“Where do you plan on going?” Unlike her physique, her voice was softer than expected.

Ahvir thought she knew where this question was coming from. 

“South? More East? Catch a boat and sail to Father’s homeland? Anywhere that’s not the Empire or Xhorhas.”

She just continued to stare. Ahvir could tell she was weighing whether or not she believed her words but it was true. She never wanted to go to Xhorhas… she couldn’t with her status and looks but not now especially with such highly classified information!

Without any further ado, Yasha simply nodded awkwardly, “Ok.”

With an apprehensive smile, Fjord got to his feet and clapped his hands together, “Alright then. Now that that’s settled can we all finally get some shut eye? We can deal with details tomorrow but please, sleep first.”

There was a grumbling agreement from every person in the room.

Jester jumped in excitement as she ran up and took Ahvir’s hand’s in hers.

“WELCOME to the Mighty Nein Ahvir!”

Ahvir smiled embarrassed as she looked up to Caleb then back to Jester. 

“Um, thank you. I’ve been wondering though, why are you called the Mighty Nein when theres only seven of you?”

An exasperated sigh met her from Fjord, Caleb, and Nott.

“Don’t worry about it.” Caleb stated with a slight chuckle in his tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!!! Also sharing is caring so please, if you like this story share it with the critter communtiy!
> 
> Were back to the regular uploading schedule next week! So look for the next chapter on Wednesday at Noon PST. 
> 
> For those of you who are wondering/confused; this story is set after the Mighty Nein's pirate adventure so the "bigger than we need to deal with" comment from Fjord is a response to the group getting pulled into a bigger pirate adventure than they had anticipated. Also the conversation between Caduceus and Caleb that is referenced takes place in episode 41 at 12:20 into the episode! It's all connected! Hence why I have to stay updated with critical role as I write! Character/plot development happens and thus it needs to fit into the story!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this episode! I had a very fun time writing for Jester but I still think no one can truly capture her randomness like Laura Bailey! Next week is a chapter I've been waiting to write for sometime! Nott and Ahvir get to have a nice chat :D
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursday's at 7 pm PST.
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	7. Trust Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahvir and the Nein have finally met. Will they actually make a good team and trust each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Yosenity here! There are quite a bit of things to read at the end of this chapter! Hopefully, to answer some important questions, the most pressing one being; where have I been! So please read the ending notes for all of that!
> 
> Also, I hoped you enjoyed my little chat with Ahvir in terms of the announcement. I wanted to try and make something fun instead of it being boring. Let me know if you would like me to continue bringing her into the announcements in the future!

It was eventually settled that Ahvir stays in Caleb’s and Nott’s room, much to Ahvir’s chagrin as she would now have to share a sleeping space with a physical little green monster. She seemed nice enough but Ahvir had taken care of plenty of Goblin’s in her day and, even though Caleb trusted her, that didn’t mean she had earned Ahvir’s trust. There was only one bed so of course, this made things even more awkward and tense. The Goblin was one thing but now she would have to be sleeping next to Caleb Widogast all evening. Her face had gone slightly pink.

The group had decided to help her. That was what she knew. But even after the ‘voting’, Beau had voiced her unwelcome opinion. 

“I think we should have Jester do her truth serum spell on her.”

Of course, this went over well with the group, some of whom had fjorgotten that Jester even had a spell like that. Ahvir was surprised that it hadn’t been Caleb who suggested this. He had been gone quiet after his last interjection, mostly observing the situation. He seemed relieved at the outcome and Ahvir could tell that he wanted to help her, maybe even as soon as she told him who she was at the bar, but he didn’t want to interfere with the groups' collective decision. He had already made his opinion known and now he was seeing how the rest of the Nein would decide. He was subtle, very subtle but Ahvir had been trained to see through subtle and hear nonverbal conversations.

There was no hiding the fact that Caleb was wicked smart. Nor could he hide how much this ragtag group meant to him. It honestly reminded her of when they were in school. Slow to trust but fiercely loyal to those who had earned it. Maybe the Caleb she’d known wasn’t fully dead after all. 

Jester had continued to shape Ahvir’s bobbed haircut as she cast the Zone of Truth. This had been intriguing because this particular spell wasn’t something just anyone could cast. One needed to train, to practice, and hone their magical craft and physical body in order to even wield higher power magic. Caleb’s group were definitely no slouches when it came to being powerful adventurers. But Ahvir could see the effort it took for Jester to cast it. Perhaps it was because it was late but, even though a normal magic welder wouldn’t be able to use such a spell, this showed Ahvir that, while they were strong, they were still learning their potential. Probably with more education or practice Jester could become someone to revival her old team mate back at school. She had potential and raw talent but one needs more than that to survive. Was the rest of Caleb’s group as promising?

Ahvir felt the spell take effect and she couldn't suppress her inner smile. Her judgment had been correct. While this was indeed a more powerful spell for everyday magic users, Ahvir could easily shake off its effect. Jester, with all her promise, couldn’t create a zone powerful enough to force Ahvir to answer truthfully. It was too weak but even so, Ahvir was impressed. It looked as though Jester hadn’t had proper training so for her to have this much control and this much raw talent was something to behold. In fact, it was a bit out lands to think that jester had never had training at all. What had she said in the bar? The Traveller had taught her a cool new spell? Was this Traveller a mentor of hers? If so where was he? Interesting…

She had learned a bit more about Jester. Was the rest of Caleb’s group as promising?

Knowing the details of the spell, Ahvir didn’t resist its effects. The compulsion, to tell the truth, took over her tongue. She knew that Jester would be able to tell if she was under the spell or not and she did want them to trust her. She needed their help to quickly get out of the Empire so anything to help that cause, she would do.

At first, their questions had been benign. They were testing the spell out as it was clear this was their first ‘interrogation’ with magic. Questions like her favorite color, food, and time of year, all in an effort to make sure if Jester’s magic could fully figure if she was lying. She had answered them all truthfully. But that's when the harder questions had begun. Most of them she refused to answer.

“I can’t answer that question.” 

That was her response to many of their inquiries. This was most upsetting to their Monk which wasn’t surprising.

“This is the 4th fucking question you’ve dodged! Answer or-“

“If you value your life, Beauregard, then you wouldn’t force me to answer.” Ahvir calm tone had cut right through the brazen young warrior. Ahvir had been renown at the Assembly for her quiet cutthroat nature. She had been a secret weapon of sorts. Because everyone who had come in always underestimated her both in combat and wits. Her eyes could slice through any mask and now Beauregard would understand as she turned her lethal gaze onto her.

“You want me to answer?! You should be grateful that I’m not supplying you and your friends with information that could easily get you killed. If you knew even one drop of what I know, they would be able to track your minds and murder you without a second thought. Bugs are what you are to them and they had no problem squashing bugs who know too much.”

Her eyes swept over the rest of the group. She needed them to understand. While she wouldn’t hurt them, she knew what her old masters would do if they found them. This group, The Mighty Nein, needed to grasp how powerful the Assembly was… They had exterminated entire villages in the blink of an eye just to keep the facade of the Empire alive and well. She would know…

“You all need to understand. Their magic is immense. They can find anyone they need too if they aren’t properly hidden. I care enough about your lives that I will politely decline to answer any question that might cause you to appear on their magic senses. They are actively on the lookout for me and others. So anything, any thought, any speech pattern, any spell, anything that might cause you to appear on their senses is a death sentence. So-“ Ahvir brought her lavender eyes back to Beau whose expression hadn’t changed as she continued to stand there with her arms folded, but Ahvir saw behind her mask. A piece of her had been unsettled. “-I won’t be answering questions that will lead you to your deaths.”

A long silence had washed over the room. Many members of the group looked between each other as Ahvir’s statements seemed to settle into them.

It finally seemed like they understood.

Caleb’s expression had darkened, almost as if he had begun to relive memories once more. Of everyone in the room she knew would understand the most, it would have been Caleb. He had been training to become an apprentice with the most powerful Sir Ikithon. He had to know. Why was the rest of his group so in the dark about everything? Did they not understand the power the Empire had? Did they not understand the power the Assembly, let alone the Academy had? Hadn’t Caleb told them? Warned them? Understood the danger his group was in just by him being with them? 

Unless he hadn’t told them… 

Idiot… Was he trying to protect them by keeping them in the dark! Ahvir couldn’t fully blame him if that was his motivation because that’s essentially what she had done with her family but his situation was different. They were living together, traveling together, actively protecting each other. They needed to be well informed! Unless Caleb was sure that he wasn’t being looked for? Maybe everyone thought he was dead. Ahvir certainly had thought that way until just a few hours ago so maybe everyone, including the Masters' thought he had perished. 

But that didn’t align with what he had told her earlier. 

‘You’re not the only one hiding from the Assembly.’

If he was being hunted… how had he stayed hidden so long? How had been able to avoid them? Ahvir was certain was more powerful than him. She had to be. She had more training, more practice, more honing. So how had he been able to avoid them? That still made him an idiot for not informing his group if he was being hunted. 

“So what about you?” The smooth voice of Yasha cut through her inner ramblings. She looked over and connected with the familiar purple hue of, what she assumed, was her Drow iris. Ahvir had only ever seen this color from her sister and mother and it was a comforting sight. “Why should we trust that they can’t immediately find you with their magic senses and kill us for being accomplice’s?”

Ahivr nodded slowly. That was actually a good question. She raised her left hand to show the plain ring that wound its way completely around the proximal of her middle finger. 

“This is how. This ring, while it might be a bit big and unsightly, was forged with lead as a key ingredient. Because of this, I am invisible to them. Lead makes it so that scrying magic is useless. As long as I am wearing this, they can’t find me.”

“Oh like our box!” Jester’s bubbly tone chimed as if she was clicking two and two together.

“Box?” Ahvir raised an eyebrow, “You have a lead box?”

“More lead lined but ya! We-“

“- we use it to help store magical items we find on our adventures that we’d like to keep.” Fjord interjected hastily, “People have tried to rob us when we’re camping and we figured if we found anything enticing that might draw thief attention, then it would be best to keep it in that box.” 

Ahvir’s eyebrow didn't drop. So they already knew about lead? And they just so happened to think that they would find something so magical that simple thieves would want it? She wasn’t fully buying it.

“Caleb taught us that trick.” Nott’s voice came from a bit behind her. She turned to gaze at the Goblin who was awkwardly fighting her hands now that Ahvir’s full attention was on her. 

“Oh?”

“Ya… Caleb is really smart and he thought that that would be the best solution.”

Ahvir smiled slightly at the ugly creature. While she wasn’t the biggest fan of her kind, in fact, she had exterminated many Goblin clans in the past, there was something about this Goblin that was refreshing. Her praise of Caleb reminded her of when she was younger, back during her school days. Ahvir tuned back forward in her chair, glancing over slightly at Caleb. To her surprise, his gaze wasn’t far away anymore. His ice blue eyes had been waiting for her’s. After checking to make sure his friends weren’t looking, he slyly pulled out a necklace that had been hidden under his shirt. It wasn’t of fancy design, just like her ring but she could tell from the similar color gradation that it was also a piece made with the incorporation of lead. 

He was hidden as well.

He was still an idiot for not warning his group.

So they had a lead-lined box for hiding magic items they didn’t want to be stolen? Judging by Fjord’s very fast interruption, they really didn’t want her, or for that matter, anyone to know about it. It was curious and something Ahvir could look into but she figured a secret for a secret. Even though her secrets were saving their lives… she couldn’t be too picky about those details though.

Ahvir sighed, and looked back at the Nein, “If Caleb has told you, then you know that I’m hidden from magic. No worries on that front.” 

As Ahvir turned her attention to Yasha to acknowledge the answering of her question, she noticed Caleb drop the necklace back down his shirt. Yasha nodded slightly as she looked around her group to see if they had any questions to ask. 

“Do you have errands to run in this city?” The silky smooth voice of Caduceus wafted into the air. “ From my understanding, we have a couple of things that need to be taken care of but they shouldn’t take more than a day or two? Maybe we can help you with your errands if you have any, so you can leave sooner. Or you can simply hide out in this room until we are done?”

It took Ahvir a minute to answer. Did she dare… well, she was trusting them to get her out safely… Maybe it was for the better.

She took a slow, deep intake of breath. “I would like to see my sister before leaving.”

Many eyebrows raised in surprise, including Caleb’s. 

“Sister?” The question seemed to spill out of his mouth before he even had time to realize it. 

Ahvir nodded to him, “She’s the reason I came here in the first place. I sent word for her that I’d be here and… while that may have been foolish of me, i just wanted to see her one last time.” Ahvir hung her head slightly. She knew this was a stupid request but she had confirmation that her sister was in the city and she couldn’t not try and see her before running away forever.

Caleb just looked at her, sympathy growing in his eyes. The rest of the Nein similarly looked slightly uneasy but with understanding. 

It was Caduceus who broke the pregnant pause. “When were you planning on seeing her?”

Ahvir looked up at him, a touched surprised. No berating, no questions like, how are planning on doing this, why are you doing this? Nothing like that? A simple acceptance of her request. How odd was this firblog.

“I was hoping to see her tomorrow. If it would make things less tense, I have no objections to someone from your group accompany me.”

Ahvir knew that even though she was still under the truth zone, they still didn’t have solid evidence to trust her. Maybe she would still turn in Caleb to throw the Assembly off her trail? She could do that but she wouldn’t… but they didn’t know that, nor they trust that she wouldn’t do that. She honestly didn’t mind if they accompanied her. Her sister was always the secret family member. Nobody truly knew she was even related to her family as Father had made sure to claim she was the daughter of another family in their traveling band. Why Father had done this was never made clear to the siblings but they never minded. They always thought it was funny to fool the authorities when ever they came around for tax season. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Beauregard starkly chimed in. “I’ll go.” 

Ahvir’s ears burned. Of everyone in the group to meet her sister… Beauregard was the last person she wanted to go. Hell, she’d take the green monstrosity over her. Her less than enthusiastic reaction was clear to the rest of the group and Fjord gave a nervous laugh. 

“While I think it’s a good idea that someone goes with you to meet your sister, maybe we’ll figure out exactly who should go tomorrow after a good nights rest.” 

She couldn’t help but give a sigh of relief as she heard Beauregard grumble slightly to her right. Caduceus simply smiled, as if approving of Fjord’s decision before turning his attention back to Ahvir.

“We’ll make sure you see your sister. Family is important, no matter what.”

His eyes were the kindest out of all of them. Beautiful teal, like a lively koi pond swimming in a pool of wisdom. He was the one, out of all the new people she had met today aside from Caleb, she was sure she could trust him.

That was about the end of the interrogation. A couple more stupid questions were thrown her way mostly for the amusement of the Nein. It had been Jester’s question that had truly signaled the end of the evening however. Ahvir remembered that she had gotten a very dubious smirk on her face as she looked between Ahvir and Caleb. As she approached Ahvir, her mischievous grin spread to her eyes. She bent down so that she was face to face with her and said in a loud exaggerated whisper.

“Were you and Caleb ever school lovers??????”

Even with all her training, Ahvir couldn’t stop herself from going beat red as Caleb did the same. Jester’s eyebrows bounced up and down as she giggled. 

“Oh!!!! That looks like a yes to me!!!”

“N-n-n- NO!” Ahvir stammered as she struggled to keep her face from turning into a tomato. She stole a quick glance up at Caleb who was now staring at the ceiling, trying desperately to turn invisible. “We were just friends!!!”

Ahvir’s heart pounded and ached… just friends… 

Fjord gave a small chuckle as he reeled Jester back in. 

“Now now Jester. She is still in your truth spell so you know she isn’t lying.”

But that didn’t stop Jester poking around with her trickster personality. 

“Ok ok ok fine! Maybe you weren’t lovers BUT!!!!!!! Do you like him!” 

It was strange but as Jester struggled to contain her excited giggling, Ahvir sensed an otherworldly presence right behind her who also seemed to be laughing. 

What was this Jester?

Ahvir stood up quickly, unable to keep her blush from rising to her ears and neck. She promptly walked out of the zone, landing on the bed.

“I’m tired… and I think I’ve answered a lot, if not all your questions, so maybe we can all sleep now?”

One by one, the rest of Nein left the room except Nott and Caleb. As Caduceus passed he gave her a small but knowing smile. While he was someone that Ahvir wanted to trust, his eyes seemed to see far past into the very depths of her soul. Pulling the unspoken truth’s out of her unwillingly. However, even though she didn’t know how much he unspoken knowledge he had accumulated, the fact that he hadn’t spoken up about any of it was a good sign to her. 

It didn’t take long for Caleb and Nott to drift off to sleep. It was extremely late after all. They mostly said nothing to each other aside from exchanging awkward glances at each other as they both got into the same bed. It was at moments like these that Ahvir was happy she only need three hours of rest. As she came to, darkness still greeted her. She rolled over to meet the side of Caleb’s face, sleeping away. 

A small amount of color returned to Ahvir’s face. He was so close… under the smell of his recent journey, Caleb’s familiar scent still surrounded him. He was so handsome… Ahvir knew when they first met that human’s and Elves reached maturity around the age, so when she knew him, she knew he would continue to grow into a handsome man. He was also a very cute lad with an air of manly pride surrounding him. While this wasn’t exactly what Ahvir envisioned him looking like when he became a man, she couldn’t say she was disappointed… He was very handsome…

She closed her eyes, sighing slightly as she pulled herself away from him and got quietly out of bed. There was a lump near the bottom of the bed and she could see pointed green goblin ears poking out of the bundle. She couldn’t help but smile at the cute display. 

Making her way over to the window, she watched as the clouds were beginning to lighten up. Tiny patches of the night skin were peeking through, and she even caught glimpses of the stars beyond. Glancing below into the alley, she could see one of two shy figures walk through every now and then. Zadash did seem like a city that never slept. It wasn’t her business though to wonder to much about what these people were up to. While it was fun to speculate, if this had been her old job, she maybe would have needed to follow them to make sure the safety of the Empire was still intact. Information and drug dealing were a huge crime under the Empire and, while that police work was mostly left to younger fledglings, when Ahvir saw it, she would usually have done something about it.

Now? Not so much. 

For once her mind was blank. She was just happy to breathe finally. Breathe clean air that didn’t seemed to be stifled by the fear of constantly getting caught. The fear the her life and indeed the lives of many would be over in an instant if she got caught. Everything falling apart… if she got caught.

It was a rare night where all of that weight, seemed lifted.

Until she felt eyes on her.

Casually, Ahvir turned her head to see the giant bright yellow eyes of the Goblin Nott staring up at her. It was odd that Ahvir hadn’t even heard her approach. It was like she had just appeared next to her. Her finger was over her lips, indicating for Ahvir to be quiet as she motioned her to come down to her level. She simply sighed as she knelt beside Nott, taking in her curiosity filled gaze.

Clearly not everyones questions had been answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!!! Also sharing is caring so please if you like this story share it with the critter community! I would absolutely be delighted to share this with as many Critters as possible!
> 
> I must apologize profusely for my late update this past week! As many of you know, I was sick for a while and then I was able to put a preview of Chapter 7 up! Well, the next day was actually the performance of a Benefit Concert I produced. I am a musician as my profession and I actually sing for certain American Legion Posts in California. I heard that one of the American Legion Posts, located in Paradise, 99% of their members (who are veterans) had lost everything in the devastating fires. So I put together this benefit concert in under 3 weeks to help raise money for them! We ended up raising over 6k for those affected by the fires! So that took a lot out of me and because of the immense amount of stress, I got sick again xD 
> 
> But I'm back now!!!! With everything super crazy out of the way, we are back to our normal scheduled program! 
> 
> As most of you know, Critical Role is taking a break for the holiday season. Good news though is that I'm not! I will continue to update on Wednesday's at noon all throughout the holidays! Need to help get us through the Critical Role hiatus...
> 
> So next chapter, Ahvir, and Nott. Deep conversation incoming! Maybe this will get her to stop thinking of Nott as a monstrosity lol Also, Jester's antics are hilarious to write lol
> 
> Yes, I am aware of how I spelled "Fjorgotten". This is a joke and a reference to the amazing CritGemHero on Youtube. If you don't know her, she makes amazingly funny Critical Role Crack videos. Her editing and timing is so perfect that each of her videos makes me actually laugh out loud at least once. There is a recent joke in her videos which she counts the many times Fjord/Travis seems to forget important information. It's called the Fjorgot Counter. So the spelling of Forgotten with a j is a nod to her and a bit of hinting at who exactly in the group forgot that Jester had the zone of truth spell. 
> 
> A super layered reference?! What is this a joke by Sam Riegel?!?! xD 
> 
> We love you Travis <3 I'm the forgetful one in my Dnd group so I feel your pain! Life makes it difficult to remember such small details!
> 
> For those of you who like links, here is a link to CritGemHero's youtube channel so you can be in on the crack fun too! That sounded terrible but you know what I meant!  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkcdmhy670b05Yro-gw7aHA
> 
> Also, one last plug! I downloaded Grammarly and boy oh boy! Has it been amazingly helpful! I hope you see the difference in the form of less grammar/spelling mistakes! So, if you write, go get Grammarly!
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their Twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursday's at 7 pm PST.
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	8. The Goblin and the Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nott and Ahvir have a private conversation and old troubles are brought to the forefront.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!!!

Nott’s eyes were as wide as the full moon as Ahvir came face to face with her on the floor. Ahvir wished she could move slightly away from the little Goblin’s gaze but unfortunately, Nott didn’t give her too much room to do so. She had been right beside her legs as Ahvir squared into a sitting position under the window so it would have looked awfully rude for her to move away. But still, Nott’s giant eyes were unsettlingly close. Unlike Mr. Clay’s eyes that seemed to bury underneath or even Caleb’s gaze that saw the present but still seemed to be haunted, Nott’s were unassuming, jumpy, guarded, and yet so filled with curiosity they rivaled a child’s. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ahvir’s expression blank as she waited. It was clear that Nott was busy gathering her own thoughts and was testing out different starter sentences. Ahvir was patient though. She couldn’t deny that she had done this exact thing whenever she wanted to discuss important matters with her old Master. It was just funny to see a Goblin do so. She couldn’t help but wonder, where was Nott from? She had killed hundreds upon hundreds of Goblins and they were definitely the definition of monsters. She even remembered coming across a recent goblin attack where they had stayed to eat the flesh of their victims. They weren’t smartest creatures and they usually traveled in packs, but that just made Nott all the more interesting. Alone, intelligent, and protective. Adjectives Ahvir would never place upon a goblin, applied to Nott. 

“You’re part of the Nein now, right?”

Nott finally spoke is nothing more than an airy whisper, clearly intended to not awake the sleeping human only a few feet away. Ahvir simply hugged her knees into her chest and nodded slightly.

“For now, yes.” she said, mimicking Nott’s tone of voice, “At least until I’m out of the Empire.”

“So that means we’re friends?”

Ahvir couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the Goblin’s question. She didn’t know if she could call all these new people friends. To her, friendship wasn’t immediate. It was something, earned and cultivated over many weeks and months. However, these people were trusting her with their lives and she, in turn, was trusting hers with them. She wasn’t sure if that made them friends but she did have to admit, that’s a pretty high level of trust already. Even though she refused to answer some of their most burning questions, they were still willing to help her. Still willing to get her out of the Empire. Still willing to protect her. 

So, maybe in a weird way, they were friends?

“Yes…” Ahvir said slowly as her train of thought came into the station, “I think we are? If you're asking if I will protect you and our companions with my life than yes, we are friends.” 

Nott’s eyes relaxed as she sat next to Ahvir. It never really occurred to Ahvir how short this Goblin was compared to her until her line of sight suddenly tilted down so she could still face Nott. She began twiddling her four fingers, lost in thought again. Ahvir could only guess she was trying to word her questions carefully and, within a few minutes, this was proven correct.

“You’re an old classmate of Caleb’s so do you- well, have you seen-, uh… what I mean is… Caleb has talked about two of his old friends from school… do you know them?”

Nott’s eyes lingered back over to her after having stared at her twisting digits. She looked almost sheepish at her question. Why? 

A long intake of breath before a long drawn out sighed. Did she know them… how she wished she didn’t… As apprentices, of course, they knew each other. In fact, they had even worked together on many different assignments and projects their mastered had asked them to do. It was unusual but master Ikithon actually came back with two apprentices instead of one. She had overheard the two masters talking and hear Master Ikithon say that once they were older and he was ready to step down, they would fight each other to become his replacement. Master Ikithon definitely was the cruelest among the Masters but his cruelty was warranted. He needed strong students. He was the most decorated, talents, mastermind of a Wizard the Empire had ever seen and his tactics, while harsh, were always deemed necessary in terms of better the Empire. 

Or at Least that's what Ahvir had always believed.

Master Ikithon’s tactics, of course, rubbed off on his students/would replacements. The moment Eodwulf and Astrid came back from personal training, they were set to work; to keep the peace of the Empire, to ensure its safety, to go on dangerous missions in the name of the Empire, and, of course, kill in the name of the Empire. They became notorious within the Academy and Assembly alike earning each nickname for their efficient brutality. The rising stars in the Empire firmament.

Eodwulf was merciless in his missions. Unlike most magic users who would prefer not to be in close quarters, that's where Eodwulf shined. He wasn’t afraid to get in close quarters with his targets. Even though he was efficient, watching him work was like watching a ship sink. It was horrific but you couldn’t look away. ‘The Ripper’ was the name that latched onto him. 

Astrid, on the other hand, was quiet. She was intelligent and slippery beyond normal measures. Even though nobody truly knew what she did or her assignments, all people knew was that Astrid would leave on solo missions and she would return without much fanfare. But where she had gone, her target was never seen again. It was only because Ahvir had worked with her, planning many of their assignments together, had Ahvir learned that she was a genius when it came to the silent death of poisons. While not many people called Astrid her nickname when she was around, many students would whisper the name “The Viper” in the halls.

They kept the peace. They were the ones aspiring students/apprentices should look up too. Master Ikithon was never known for his loving nature but he did seem to be proud of his two students. For their dedication to the Empire, for their loyalty to him, and for their attitudes that whatever needed to be would be done for the good of the Empire. 

It all made Ahvir’s stomach churn. 

“Yes… I know them. Or I used to know them… As fellow apprentices, we used to work together.” Ahvir was no longer looking at the Goblin. Her eyes were far away now, axing into the distance of her memories.

Despite Ahvir’s foregone expression, Nott’s became quite the opposite. Her face lit up slightly as she inched closer to Ahvir. 

“Do you think- maybe… do you know where I can contact his old friends?”

Ahvir slowly brought her attention back onto Nott…

“Why…”

Her stomach churned slightly.

Nott flushed slightly as her fingers continued to twiddle. “He has mentioned his friends in the past and an old girlfriend of his before he, well, before he left them. It is my hope that if he sees his old girlfriend again or even just hears from her, or even his old friend, Eodwulf I think his name was, that he will feel better about himself. Caleb is extremely hard on himself and is carrying too much for him to handle sometimes. I try my best to help carry some of it but, Caleb is Caleb and he keeps things to himself. He blames himself for a lot of things… He’s a good person, no, he’s an amazing person. He’s my boy… It’s just sometimes, I don’t think he sees that and I think that maybe getting his childhood friends to remind him of that would be helpful for him.” Nott sighed as she unscrewed a tiny flask that had been hidden in her cloak. She took a quick swig from it as her eyes fell on Caleb’s sleeping figure, “I know he misses her, Astrid, a lot. I don’t know much about humans and their relationships but I know a lot about feelings and he loved her… I think he still loves her but he can’t go back… He’s been through a lot and he can’t go back. So maybe just hearing from her will reassure him that he is a good person and he can forgive himself… He’s trapped in the past…” Another swig, “I know you can help him but I also know that Astrid probably could as well…”

The words sunk into the Elf-like stones that had penetrated the surface of a lake. This Goblin, no, Nott was something else. She cared so much about this human man that she was willing to even go poking around to try and find ways to help him. It was sweet, in a weird way. She couldn’t help but have her heart be warmed by the sentiment…

But this, this was something not to be trifled with. 

Astrid and Eodwulf were not the same people who had left with Caleb all those years ago… They were no longer Astrid and Eodwulf. ‘The Ripper’ and ‘The Viper’ had replaced them.

“Nott…”

As Ahvir started, the goblin’s eyes turned to her and she faltered. Hope filled those yellow dinner plates and it became too hard for Ahvir to just smash it outright.

“Nott, have you tried to contact ‘The Vi-‘ uh… Astrid of Eodwulf before?”

A long, long pause followed her question and the sheepish look came crawling back into Nott’s face. Ahvir’s heart plummeted as she guessed her answer…

“Ya… Jester and I forged a letter from a company to the Academy in hopes that Astrid of someone would respond with where she was now living. We went off to the Pillow Trove earlier to see if there had been a response but nothing as of yet…” 

Jester… why was she not surprised that the funny, over-excitable, tricky blue teifling was involved in this plot somehow. That’s why she and Nott were so interested in going to the Pillow Trove and that’s why Ahvir sensed her lying to the group. Did the group not know about this letter?

Her last question seemed to be indicated on her confused expressed as Nott’s shook her head as a response.

“No… we didn’t tell the group because we knew Caleb would be angry or maybe even… well, I don’t know exactly, but I just don’t think he would have approved with us trying to contact her since he doesn’t really speak about it much.”

So, they had sent a letter to ‘The Viper’… somehow Ahvir’s luck wasn’t looking so bright anymore… Out of all the group she could have encountered, she had to have encountered her old classmate and his friends had to have sent a fake letter to ‘The Viper’… great.

“How long ago was this?” 

“About half a year ago now?”

Half a year ago? That would have been when Ahvir was still at the Assembly and she had never heard of ‘The Viper’ receiving a letter? Then again, she didn’t really pay close attention to her world or check her mail so it was any one's guess if ‘The Viper’ had actually received it. 

Ahvir sighed…

“Nott… I must commend you that you are trying everything in your power to help heal Caleb. In fact, I honestly find it very heartwarming and sweet that someone like you would go to such lengths for someone your people consider food. But, I’m sorry… I really think you shouldn’t push this…:

Nott’s eyes darkened as the hope in them cracked a bit. 

“It’s not that what you’re doing isn’t noble and extremely caring!” Ahvir hastened to say, trying desperately to repair the cracks that had appeared in Nott’s eyes, “I just… I know ‘The V’- Astrid, I know Astrid and she’s… she’s not the same girl Caleb went to school with. It would be best if you never seek her out and pray you never see her… She’s… she’s dangerous and if Caleb is on the run from the Empire, then, for his safety, stay away from her.”

A palpable pause followed. Nott’s fingers finally stopped fidgeting as the two just looked into each other's eyes. A goblin and an elf. Both trying to protect the person they loved from harm. Both trying to heal the best they knew how. Both with the same goal on different paths. In a moment of pure instinct, Ahvir slowly took the Nott’s rough green hand in her own. A small reassuring smile danced onto her face as she looked deeper into Nott’s eyes.

“For Caleb. Protect him from Astrid and Eodwulf.”

Another pause as Nott glanced over at the sleeping man in the bed before returning to Ahvir. 

“I will.” 

To Ahvir’s surprise, Nott placed her other hand on top of her own, “I will always protect my boy, even from you if I have to. But, promise you’ll protect him.”

Ahvir was certain that most people would take Nott’s previous statement as an insult but Ahvir understood. Nott was protecting her boy. Her boy? Like her child? Her father used to say, ‘that’s my girl.’ whenever he was proud of her so was this similar? Did Nott think of Caleb like a child? Regardless of that, it was clear to Ahvir that Nott in some degree loved and cared for Caleb deeply and she repeated her candor. 

Ahvir nodded, “I promise too, not only protect him but to protect all of you. You have all given your words to help a stranger like me and I will, in turn, do my best to help you.”

A small smile appeared over Nott’s face as she nodded in understanding. 

It was strange to Ahvir. She had never had such an intense conversation with a goblin, let alone any conversation with a goblin before today. It was… nice.

“So, you’ve asked me many things, so what about you? Why is Caleb so important to you?” 

Ahvir took her hand back into order to readjust herself on the ground as Nott shrugged.

“Well… Ya- I guess it is fair huh? Caleb and I look out for each other. We've only had one another for a while and so we keep each other out of trouble and off the streets. We have ways of getting money and staying out of sight. He’s saved my life many times and has protected me so much that I want to do the same but I can’t… like this.” At this, Nott’s eyes dropped to look at and examine her own hands. Ahvir simply watched intently as Nott continued, not looking up from her goblin hands. “I want to do so much to repay him, to repay all of them but… I can’t like this… Not when people look at me in fear and disgust. I need to be different… I know you know magic and I know that Caleb is talented… so I need him to change me.”

To change her? With magic? Did Nott-

Oh.

Ahvir understood… 

It is possible… it certainly is possible… just… dangerous.

Nott’s eyes returned to Ahvir’s with her small sheepish smile returning to her face.

“Caleb is an amazing boy and I just want to best for him. I want to repay him for everything he’s done for me. I will protect him cause he’s Caleb. My boy.”

Ahvir’s heart melted at the words and sight of Nott. Maybe it was because of this rough adventure they had just returned on, maybe it was the fact that Ahvir was willing to be open and truthful, maybe it was simply the fact that Ahvir had known Caleb from a time before Nott. But, whatever the reason, the Goblin and Elf were opening up to each other and, strangely, had a connection both of them would have never imagined them having. 

Ahvir understood. Her smile widened as she rested her head against the wall.

“Sounds like you’ve found yourself a small little family.”

Nott flushed a bit as she yawned while nodded in agreement. 

“Ya, a bit dysfunctional but I guess you could call us a family!”

They both chuckled as silence fell upon them once more. Caleb’s small snores were the only thing that broke through the silence. Soon, Ahvir ruffled the hood of nott as she began to get back to her feet. 

“It’s late Nott. You should sleep.”

“But what about you?” The question came so quickly that Ahvir was surprised at the immediate response of empathy. Her smile widened.

“I have already slept so don’t worry about me. I’ll keep watch.”

Nott looked confused.

“You’ve already slept?”

Oh. Had Nott never encountered an Elf before?

“Uh… Elves don’t need full nights sleep as other creatures do. 3 hours of deep meditation usually does it for us.”

“Oh… that would make life so much easier…” Nott mumbled under her breath. She shrugged as she scampered off to the foot of the bed once more. 

“Good night Ahvir. Uh…. thank you.”

“Good night Nott.” 

Ahvir’s smile didn’t fade as she turned her attention away to look back out over the darkened alley below. The sun wasn’t set to rise for another few hours so Nott would be able to get some needed rest. 

The events of the evening were still swirling in her head. Her life, as quickly as it had changed, was now changing once more. All within the span of a night. If she hadn’t had been in the Leaky Tap, if she hadn’t decided to take one more drink, if she hadn’t decided to stay for one more day… How her life would be different. But now, she was a member of a traveling group, even in temporarily. She had reunited with an old classmate long thought dead and met his traveling circus. She was now protected and hopefully had a bit more of a surviving chance to get out of the Empire. 

Life was looking up she guessed. But, even through all the changes, the twist and turns, the crazy whiplash the last few hours had caused her. She couldn’t help but have one thing swirl in the back of her mind…

Even though she had always had her hunches and, she’d even admit, worries, she somehow always knew. But even though, it was surprising to her that ‘The Viper’, Astrid, had caught and held onto Caleb’s affections. As long as they stayed hidden and moved as Ahvir had been, they would never encounter her.

If one night could hold so many changes, what would the dawn bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!! I really do appreciate them so much and I'd love to share this story with more amazing critters! Especially in this Crit Role Holiday hiatus, spread the word to the Critter community to help fill the crit role void!
> 
> Again, Happy Holidays Everyone! I hope that this December has brought so much cheer to everyone and that you had a safe and fun holiday! 
> 
> As promised, just because Critical Role is on a break, that doesn't mean I am :D 
> 
> I guess you could call this the end of Part 1 to this story? Cause now we get out of the inn and on the streets/roads!!! More conversations, more meetings, more battles!!! What does the dawn bring? Well, next week we shall see!!!!
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their Twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursday's at 7 pm PST.
> 
> REMEMBER!!! Critical Role returns on January 10th, 2019
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	9. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day has dawned. The Mighty Nein, including their new Elf companion, must now plan their escape out of the Empire. Zadash still has some unfinished business.

Morning.

The dawn of a new day. When yesterday fully died to give birth to a whole world of possibilities. So much had happened in the past twelve hours… What did this new day have hidden?

Being an Elf, Ahvir took great solemnity in watching the sunrise. It was something she liked to do every morning because it always reminded her how big the world truly was. To remind herself how small she was, how many people lived on this world and how much everyone cherished life. Those thoughts reminded her of why she was running. As of right now, Ahvir let the ever-changing colors of the sky envelope her for she never knew if this would be her last sunrise. 

She took the opportunity to wash in the communal wash bucket before the sunbeams penetrated the room. Caleb’s body curled around his large spell book he hadn’t bothered to unhook from his belt while Nott imitated a cat, nestled right up against his shin’s. 

How long had it been since she had been like that with father? How long had it been… Did sister still travel with him? Or had he given her to live with friends of his so she would have a normal life? He had always said that the moment Ahvir went off to school, he’d find a more stable place for sister so she could make a decent life for herself. Father had always sacrificed everything for his girls. Had he taken sister to go meet mother yet? Ahvir herself had only ever seen her mother once, maybe twice before? It was too dangerous for non-drop to go visiting The Safe-house because it was a place that wasn’t supposed to exist to the public. 

Mother… how she wished she could have said goodbye or at least that she loved her once more. While she didn’t know much about her mother, she knew she was a gracious woman who seemed to dance on the surface of the earth in an ethereal sort of way. With a heart as big as the sun itself and warmth pouring out of her lavender eyes, melting away Ahvir’s fears of the world. She was something else. Now that Ahvir was an adult, it didn’t take a genius to see why Father had fallen in love with such a creature. 

Sunlight was now beginning to fill the small room as Ahvir got dressed once more, the weight of the stolen scroll banging again her rib cage. She could see Nott’s eyelids begin to move. So, she went to the window and opened it slightly. Just to her right so could see a crow that had just been awakened by the sun contemplating about what to do with its own morning. That was when it noticed her looking. A gentle smile curled her lips as her eyes began to glow a deep emerald green. Without hesitation, the crow flew over to the elf, the druidic magic pouring into its body. Ahvir stroked its head and began to whisper a message to it before sending it off into the morning sky.

What would the new day bring?

\-----------

To Ahvir’s surprise, everyone woke up rather early despite their evening conversations. Everyone had places they ‘needed’ to go. Using the term ‘need’ very loosely. Even though they had all come to a collective agreement of, leaving the soonest would be the best, many of the group still argued that they wanted to do certain things in the city before heading back out on the road. So, they would stay one more day in order to get all the errands done.

Jester had wanted to go check the Pillow Trove once more for the so-called, ‘letter from her mother’ but, after a quick pull aside from Nott, Jester suddenly wasn’t that interested in getting the letter and declared she would wait until they got back to Zadash again to check. That made sense to everyone since the group was planning on returning to Zadash as soon as they had dropped off Ahvir. They had come to this city for a certain reason but Ahvir chose not to pry. 

Jester’s new course of action was to see ‘The Gentleman’. The way that Jester had said his name, under her breath and not very loud as was usual for her, made Ahvir wonder who exactly this gentleman was. It had been Beau who informed her that ‘The Gentleman’ was a crime boss they were associates with. At this, Ahvir raised an eyebrow toward Caleb. Goody-toe shoes Caleb was now working for a crime boss? Or at least, in contact with a crime boss? How interesting. From their talking, it sounded as though ‘The Gentleman’ was out of Zadash on business and would be back sometime this week. Jester still wanted to check his hideout to see if he had returned early through the off chance. most of the group agreed and it was decided that Fjord and Yasha would accompany the tiefling. It was a slight chance that he would be there but it seemed as though they didn’t want her to go alone.

This was curious. Did they not trust her to go alone to ‘The Gentleman’s’ hideout? Was he that shady of a person? Or did they not trust Jester to be safe on her own or not to talk? Either way, it made no difference to Ahvir. Before they left, Jester had promised to buy Ahvir some new clothes since they looked about the same size. 

“I know you haven’t been able to wash your clothes but even if you could, they’re a bit beyond repair.” she had said while delicately pinching Ahvir’s sleeve up so she could examine it. Her look was something along the lines of someone examining rotting trash. “We already have one Caleb, we don’t need another! Besides! You’ll love what I pick out for you!!! It’s going to make you look super cute!!!!”

Before Ahvir could retort by saying she didn’t want anything that stood out and it wasn't necessary for Jester to buy her anything since she’d only be traveling with them a few days, Jester had skipped off. Fjord and Yasha both threw her apologetic smiles and joking shrugs as they turned to catch up with her. Even she knew it was a bit far fetched and ridiculous, Ahvir didn’t like Yasha being out of her sight. If she was correct about her assumption that Yasha was exactly like her… then letting another rare half-Drow slip away would be a huge opportunity missed… So much Ahvir wanted to know, wanted to ask her even if Yasha barely spoke at all. However, Ahvir knew that there would be time for talk while they were on the road camping. It would be then that maybe they could interact as brethren of two different worlds. 

It was Beau’s turn to throw her agenda out into the air. She declared she was heading to the Library to visit her master for training. Master? This rough around the edges monk had a master? And a library? could she possibly mean the Library where the Cobalt Sol was located? Before Ahvir could even ask, Beau had slung her staff over her shoulders and, without so much as a goodbye, headed out on her own way. Ahvir glanced over to Caleb and he wore a look that seemed to indicate that this was extremely normal for Beau. So, this odd monk was a member of the Cobalt Sol. Supposedly. At least that's what Ahvir was assuming. How lucky Beau was that Ahvir had decided to throw away her Master, the Assembly, and the Academy. Her Master would have loved to have a close eye on a member of the Cobalt Sol. While they weren’t enemies per-say, the Assembly and the Cobalt Sol didn’t get along that well. Their alliance was shaky at best but necessary and The Assembly would have killed for any insight into their order, to help dig up secrets to be used against them if needed. 

Lucky for Beau and her order that Ahvir no longer held true to that belief.

 

Shame really... that would have been a nice promotion. It would have given her a bit of power over ‘The Viper’, ‘The Ripper’, and Master Ikithon. How delicious that would have tasted. 

That left Caduceus, Nott, Caleb, and herself. The Nein had decided to that it probably would be best if Caleb accompanied Ahvir to the meeting with her sister. Since he was the one who could easily send messages to the group, disguise himself at will, and also seemed the most slippery out of everyone in case things got dicey. Nott insisted that she wanted to go along with Caleb and Caduceus added he would join in mostly as a lookout. The addition of Caduceus was interesting to her. Why he cared about this meeting didn’t make sense to her but he probably was being honest about his motivations. He did seem to be a very forth right Firbolg.

And so the four of them went; Caleb disguised in a more put together attire sporting blonde locks and clean shaven, Caduceus as a younger version of Caleb’s disguise, Nott simply keeping her hood over her head and mask attached over her lower jaw, with Ahvir morphed into a white dog leading the path. Where they were heading? The secluded alley where Ahvir had promised to meet her sister when the sun was at its highest peak. 

Thankfully they had decided to leave a bit early for the place that Ahvir had planned on meeting was in the very north of the city. While she was positive that her sister would have probably never been to where they were meeting, it was one of the alleys that you could easily find if you were looking for it. However, nobody ever did because it was just the cramped space between two buildings. The streets weren’t nearly as crowded here and, while there still were plenty of people milling about, it was clear they had reached a more residential part of Zadash with scattered shops all around. 

Ahvir lead them to behind certain builds, along the inner wall until finally turning a corner into a discreet part of the street a couple of winding alleys off the main road. There were many boxes strewn about and garbage here and there but that wasn’t the thing that made this alley stand out. Crawling along the walls were vines covered in purple and white blooms. It was a very stark contrast from the industrialized city around them. That was the calling card of this alley and this would be were family would meet again.

“And now we wait.” Ahvir stated as she shifted out of her canine form, cracking her neck as she did so. 

“Are you sue this is a good idea?” Caleb’s voice was a bit too close for comfort as she turned around to see him examining a flower growing right next to her head. “Especially for you to be out in the open like this.”

“I know that this is truly isn’t the smartest thing,” she confessed, blushing a bit while moving casually a step away, “but still… sometimes, you just have to do things that illogical. I want to see my sister one more time… just one more time.”

A pause came over the small group as they looked around.

“These are really beautiful.” Nott’s voice interrupted the silence. She was gently palming a younger bloom, staring at it as though it were a newborn baby. 

“They are a special type of flower,” Ahvir said smiling, brushing a hand over her own nearby bloom, “They bloom in the shadows so you can find them mostly in dense forests. For some reason, this alley is conducive to their growth but I think it is mostly because of the moisture here. Maybe it has to do with how the city is made but the more north you come, the more moisture is found in the soil. They never died even when everything else I made had. I’m still not quite sure why but it’s interesting to speculate.”

“So you made these?” It was Caduceus this time. He had looked up from examining a bloom to stare right into Ahvir’s eyes as if to watch the full story of her inner mind through the window of her eyes. He was quite sharp.

“Um yes,” Ahvir said sheepishly, “When I was younger, my Master took me with him to Zadash for an errand he had to run and when I had nights free, I’d come here to practice my magic.” Her hand glowed green and a new white and purple bloom grew in fast forward on a vine closest to her. She hadn’t anticipated letting it slip that she had been the one to grow these but Caduceus was quick on the uptake. 

“So are you like, some sort of flower mage or something?” Nott inquired, her eyebrow-raising in confusion. 

Ahvir smiled warmly and gave a small chuckle, “Something like that Nott, something like that.”

“She’s a Druid.” Caleb interjected the way a teacher would in order to help push their student in the right direction, “Essentially she’s a mage who can become one with the earth.” He turned his attention from the bloom to gaze at Ahvir, “Which aspect of nature has touched you?”

What a question. Well, she shouldn’t be surprised since it was Caleb Widogast. The knowledge bookworm he was. She knew he was asking about her circle. Druid’s called them circles but other mages understood their specialties as ‘being touched by nature’. It was quite an interesting nickname to it and she much preferred the school's way of naming than her own peoples. But, in honesty, she didn’t know how to properly answer him. Her ‘touch’ wasn’t something from nature but more from inheritance. She wasn’t quite sure what to call it.

Caduceus’s stepped in as he saw Ahvir pause, grasping for an answer, “Think on your answer at a later time Ms. Ahvir. It is almost the sun’s peak and I think it would be wise for us to man our stations.”

“Oh! Right!” 

Before they had left, they had decided that the safest way for this meeting to go would be if Caduceus’s and Caleb casually manned either side of the alley while Nott stayed hidden with Ahvir. That way they were protected on all sides, able to warn each other of any danger and, most importantly, help each other escape if needed. 

Caduceus smiled his usual warm smile, turned ninety degrees, and headed towards one of the ends of the alley. Nott began to look around for the best hiding spot. Caleb, however, took one step towards Ahvir and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Even though he was disguised, she could still see his icy blue eyes open like a window.

“Take as long as you need.” His voice was suddenly very low, poignant, sympathetic, and a bit nostalgic. She was caught off guard by this sudden change but she didn’t dare move away from him. His eyes were burrowing into hers yet, they also seemed far away, like a distance memory was burning in his mind's eye.

“I mean it.” He continued, “Take as long as you want. While I don’t think this is a good idea, I… I understanding wanting to at least have the chance to say goodbye… Say everything you need to say to her. Leave here with no regrets.” 

He kept his gaze fully locked onto her own. It was as if he was trying to force her to promise without words. The power of his voice and eyes caused her head to nod ever so slightly. The tiniest of approving smiles broke onto Caleb’s face as he gave her shoulder a small squeeze and headed off to the other end of the alley. 

What on earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!! I really do appreciate them so much and I'd love to share this story with more amazing critters! Especially in this Crit Role Holiday hiatus, spread the word to the Critter community to help fill the crit role void!
> 
> I hope you all had a safe a wonderful New Year and Holiday season!
> 
> I want to apologize for disappearing last week. It has been pretty tough for my family and I this past week and I couldn't really bring myself to write for a while. 
> 
> However, I am back and I have been itching to write and continue this story :D
> 
> We are finally getting into some of the bigger plot point beats and I'm extremely excited about that! Out of the tavern and into the world!!!
> 
> For those of you who like to listen to music while you read, might I suggest some of the music I listen to while writing these chapters. For and foremost, you must check out theRiseUndaunted! They make absolutely gorgeous CritRole Fan music so you must check them out! My favorite song from them currently is "Beyond Scorched Memories" Caleb's Theme. I have seriously listened to it 100 times and I'm sure I will listen to it 100 more. Here is the link <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUiYGTxwEWw&t=51s
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their Twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursday's at 7 pm PST.
> 
> REMEMBER!!! Critical Role returns on January 10th, 2019
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	10. Air and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making their way to an offbeat alleyway in the Northern part of Zadash; the small group of the Mighty Nein will begin to complete Ahvir's unfinished business in the city.

She never anticipated that waiting to see her sister would be like waiting for spring after a long winter… The minutes ticked by slower than a snail. In fact, she’d seen snails move faster than this… 

Her heart was pounding making it hard for her to pass the time. She tried looking for Nott in her hiding place but no matter how nonchalantly she looked, she couldn’t even see a speck of her green skin or her bright yellow eyes. It was almost as if Nott had disappeared into thin air. Counting petals and leaves were next on the list of distractions. 

One leaf, two leaves, three leaves… 

How long had it been since she saw her own sister? Years perhaps? It was strange though. Even though she hadn’t seen her sister since she left for school, she still felt as though she was there to watch her sister grow. Every week they wrote to each other, even just to say that nothing particularly interesting had happened that day. Over the time, Ahvir had seen her sisters handwriting mature while the drawings she would send became more intricate and beautiful. She was also a much more artistic person than Ahvir could have ever hoped to be. She had read that her sister had moved, developed magic of her own, fallen in love, got engaged, and then have her heart broken when her fiancé had been killed in Goblin raid. She had entered the employment of tailors in order to make a living and kept dreaming of one-day meeting mom. 

It had been difficult for Ahvir to keep in contact with her sister after she had passed her exam to be an apprentice. After all, she had ‘killed’ her so to speak. She remembered how long it took her to overcome her guilt in order to talk to her once again, this time, however, with a colder heart. While she did she love her sister, she knew her duty. She knew what she had to do in order to keep the Empire safe. If it came down to it, she wouldn’t hesitate. At least back then… 

Once she could write again, Ahvir kept the letters secret from her Master and everyone at the Assembly. As her Master had taught her, your personal life is the greatest weapon for your enemies to use against you. Don't trust anyone, keep everything you desire hidden at all costs. She applied that lesson to her sister. She wouldn’t let anyone know of her existence. It was too late to keep Father hidden for he was the parent who had dropped her off at the Academy in the first place. They had seen him. But that didn’t matter. Father was just her Father. Her sister, however, especially after her exam, was different. She didn’t want her involved with anything. She’d protect that optimistic spark of life the best she could. 

Father had always seemed keen on keeping the fact he had two daughters secret anyway. Whenever the Empire had come around to collect taxes, Father always sent her sister to the cuddle up to another family that traveled with their caravan. Ahvir had always assumed this was to protect mother somehow. Whatever his reason, Ahvir knew Father hadn’t wanted his daughters to continue his kind of life which was why he was so thrilled Ahvir had been accepted to the Academy. She knew he had already begun making arrangements for her sister when they had said goodbye at the Academy steps.

As the memories swam by, Ahvir couldn’t help but giggle slightly as she looked up to the clouds above. Her family truly was complicated but thats what happens when a High born Elf has a secret tryst with a Drow. Father had always said that his girls were the Moonweaver’s gift and he didn’t know what he did to earn her great favor. That’s why he was convinced that both of his daughters were meant for great things and filled them with stories of heroes. 

The sound of chatter from Caleb’s end of the alley pulled Ahvir’s attention. Instinctively, her muscles flexed and a slight hint of her green magic began to fill her eyes. It didn’t matter that she had friends now, Ahvir was still a fugitive and all of her training had taught her to never let her guard down.

Or to fully rely on anyone else.

As she narrowed her eyes, she could make out Caleb, still in his disguise, engaged in conversation with a short feminine figure who wore a beautiful white summer dress with a light coat falling down to her ankles. Her hood was up but not in a conspicuous way. It was simply draped over in a manner that indicated it was just there in case a few stray raindrops decided to fall. While Ahvir couldn’t make out much of her, she could tell she was smiling widely and had seem to put Caleb at ease. After a few minutes, he thumbed casually down the alleyway and began to escort the figure towards her. 

Ahvir felt her breath get caught in her throat. Her heart began racing once more. She wasn’t sure she was ready for this. How could she face her in person? Last time she saw her… she had killed her… Of course it was a vision, it wasn’t real but even so… could she still face her sister with that memory? Could she even talk to her through her guilt? It had been easy to talk to her through the disguise of paper and ink but face to face… Could she even face Father if she got the chance?

Dearest Moonweaver help…

The footsteps got steadily closer and Ahvir’s muscles only began to tighten. This time not out of fight or flight but simply out of anxiety. She knew her sister wouldn’t be reuniting with the romanticized, loving, doting older sibling of their letters but instead she would be meeting a murderer, torturer, manipulator, and deserter… A shell of who Ahvir wanted to be. A broken husk of a dreamer who was doing everything and everything to be a person her sister could idolize. 

“Ahvir?”

The tiniest of childish voices gently lifted her out of her drowning thoughts. As her eyes focused, she could see Caleb had dropped his disguise as he gently nudged the young woman forward. From under the hood, strands of bright white blonde hair fluttered in the slight breeze and they seemed the frame the gentle features of the woman’s pale face. Gray freckles dotted her nose and cheeks but it was her eyes that drew Ahvir’s attention. Huge identical lavender eyes, wide and bright, like a child witnessing snow for the first time, twinkling with excitement and wonder. There was no mistaking her. 

“Mayim.”

My how she had grown. A spitting image of their angelic drow mother sans their father’s hair color mixing in. She was quite a woman and beyond what Ahvir had imagined she’d grow up to be. She couldn’t help but be proud of the physical woman her sister had become. 

The breeze swept through the alleyway once more, sweeping Ahvir’s newly cut white hair from her brow. They just stared at each other, simply taking in the sight of a part of their broken family reuniting. It seemed as if only the air was allowed to interrupt this moment. Until…

Before anyone could say anything, Mayim fell into a sprint and slammed up against Ahvir, embracing her in the biggest hug her arms could muster. The impact took the breath out of Ahvir while the sudden movement had caused Caleb and Nott to jump slightly, ready to react. Nott had somehow managed to disappear into the boxes right by Ahvir’s feet without her even realizing it. She simply stood there, stunned as Mayim affectionately rubbed her head into her chest. Ahvir looked from Nott to Caleb and as the tension released, so did their expressions. Caleb, with all his worry, anxiety, and planning, couldn’t help himself but crack a small smile as his heart warmed at the reunion. As he looked down towards the ground, Ahvir’s eyes fell onto Nott and, to her surprise, she saw tears filling the goblin’s eyes. Why? She wasn’t aware that goblin’s had tight family units. It was strange to see a goblin react with such empathy toward such an occasion. She caught Nott glance apologetically at Caleb and, even though he was busy looking at the ground, Caleb had caught the look and returned it with his own guilt-ridden apologetic one. 

Obviously, something about her family reunion had sparked a memory for the two of them. Of what? She could never begin to guess.

“Ahvir… I’m so happy you’re ok.” The muffled small voice of Mayim had once again intruded the silence. 

Without hesitation, Ahvir wrapped her arms around her sister and held her as closely as she could. She was still small, still fragile, still adorable, still her baby sister.

“What do you mean silly? Of course, I’m ok! Why wouldn’t I be?” Happy tears had begun to fill the rim of Ahvir’s eyes making it hard to speak. Instinctively a huge smile broke out onto her face and genuine warmth flooded her body. Even though she knew this moment wouldn’t last forever, she could at least live at home for these few minutes.

Mayim struggled to lift her face out of her sister's clothing as she rested her chin on her shoulder. 

“I… I don’t know… but with the war and you not writing and dad going away and news of a hunt… I just got really worried.”

Ah. To be fair, Ahvir hadn’t even taken into account Mayim during everything that had happened. She remembered sending her last letter off to Father explaining what she was about to do and how she was sorry for the trouble it would cause and then everything became about her. Her survival, her need to stay hidden, her problems. Her. Her. Her. Never, had it been about Mayim…

A wave of guilt exploded over Ahvir as the revelation hit her. She squeezed Mayim slightly in reassurance.

“I’m ok Mayim. I promise. I didn’t mean to stop writing it’s just… something came up.”

“Dad told me.”

Her heart sank. She quickly pulled out of their embrace to look directly into her sister's identical eyes, “Father told you?”

Mayim nodded, slightly confused.

Damin it Father! She had told him not to tell a single soul.

“What exactly did he tell you?” Her tone was sharp now. She needed to know.

Mayim raised her eyebrows in shock at the sudden turn in her sister's demeanor. She shrugged awkwardly as she looked sheepishly toward the ground. 

“He said you got into a fight with your Master again…” Her voice was softer, sheepish, and filled with sadness like she was deeply hurt by the fact that she had known information that would cause her sister such alarm and panic. 

Mayim cleared her throat and continued quietly, “You… you didn’t get strike three did you?”

A wave of relief cascaded over Ahvir as her whole body collapsed slightly inward. Father you sly dog… Of course he. He never had betrayed Ahvir’s trust in the past so why on earth had she thought he would have blabbed now… especially to Mayim. Had her trust in life truly been so soured by her discovery and escape that she was now so quick to accuse her own Father of betraying her?

Ahvir couldn't help but laugh at her reactions. As she lifted her head back up to face Mayim, she brushed some of the forming tears out of her sight. 

“No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I didn’t receive strike three Mayim!” She pushed her hand under Mayim’s hood to ruffled her hair. As she did so, the hood fell to completely free Mayim long, long white-blonde hair that she kept tethered in a braid. “I told you! Your sister wasn’t going to fail again! Jeez, you think so lowly of me!”

“Strike three?” Nott’s voice now added to the conversation which made Ahvir jump a bit. That’s right… Nott was a Goblin and Mayim… well, she hadn’t had such a good history with Goblin’s… Ahvir had completely glossed over that little factoid.

However her mini panic attack was unfounded as when the sisters looked down at Nott, instead of the green goblin that had accompanied Ahvir earlier, there was now an elderly halfling woman staring up at them. Magic. Ahvir could see through such simple magic but again she was caught off guard. She knew that Nott knew magic but exactly how much magic had Caleb taught this little goblin. Also to do it so fluently and simply so that Ahvir hadn’t even noticed her perform it. Well… she had been a bit emotionally overwhelmed but still. It was, impressive.

Mayim raised a curious eyebrow at the halting before looking towards Ahvir then back towards Caleb. 

“Is she apart of the bodyguards too?” 

Caleb had returned his attention back towards the sisters, exactly when Ahvir didn’t know. He was now just simply observing while keeping an eye on the alleyway. His attention peaked slightly as he was called upon and he turned his icy blue gaze onto Mayim. 

He nodded slightly, “She is reliable and good in a pinch.”

Nott smiled slightly as she nodded proudly. Mayim just shrugged as she accepted the odd answer before turning back to Nott. 

“Ya, three strikes.” Mayim smiled kindly as looked back up to Ahvir. “You didn’t tell them?”

“I didn’t really see the need too…” Ahvir said, embarrassment slipping through her slightly gritted teeth. 

At this, Mayim’s smile widened as a new twinkle developed in her eye. Now that it was clear to her that she hadn’t made Ahvir upset, her fun side had reawakened. Of course, anything to embarrass Ahvir. She had forgotten this fun-loving side of Mayim. Maybe that’s why she was able to deal with Jester’s mischievous side so fluidly the other night.

“Well,” Mayim returned her attention back toward Nott but also kept a window open so Caleb was also included in on the explanation, “You see, Ahvir has been sent out on many important missions for her Master in the past. You’d have to ask her for details because I don’t get to be privy to them BUT!” Mayim looked back towards Caleb to make sure he was paying attention. He most definitely was but in his subtle and subdued manner. Ahvir couldn’t help but inwardly scoff. Of course, any information on the newcomer the better. “Even though Ahvir is simply the best at everything she does, she failed two missions and that made her Master angry. So, she couldn’t mess up another mission otherwise that’d be strike three!”

“I didn’t fail those missions!” Ahvir interjected, turned slightly red, “I just didn’t complete them the way Master wanted me too. And besides, you’re making strike three to be a bigger deal than it really would have been Mayim! It just would have been more individual training with Master to make sure that I was up to the tasks.”

“Well either way,” Mayim pressed on, trying to wave away Ahvir’s rebuttal, “It just goes to show that Ahvir has her own way of doing things. She was always that way too! Whenever Dad would demonstrate something if she thought her way was better than she’d be determined to prove it. Sometimes it worked out while, “ Mayim’s innocently mischievous smile widen, “sometimes it didn’t.” 

Ahvir had turned completely red at this point. She knew exactly what Mayim was referring too. It had been when her druidic powers were first developing and Father had been teaching her how to control fire. She had convinced herself that her way of performing the spell was more efficient. That was until she had tried to perform it in front of Father and the rest of their traveling family. She had accidentally set her hair on fire and sent the next month completely bald… 

Mayim always loved to bring up that story…

“Shush you!” Ahvir playfully pulled the hood back over Mayim’s head as a way to silence her and Mayim laughed in response.

“Ok ok, jeez! No need to get violent!” Mayim pulled her hood off of her face. Her sense of warmth and fun was infectious. While her teasing side had always annoyed Ahvir, she couldn’t help but always feel relaxed and happy whenever Mayim started up her antics. 

Caleb simply smiled. As Ahvir looked back towards him, she shrugged apologetically.

“Sorry… that’s Mayim.”

Caleb closed his eyes while shaking his head, “No need to apologize. Family is family.”

His tone seemed lighter but when he opened his eyes, they suddenly seemed like far away clouds. Nott moved closer to him and put her hand on his knee as a means of comfort but that seemed to pull Caleb back into the here and now. 

Ahvir just tilted her head slightly. She had seen that look on him before. Why? But Caleb, noticing her unasked question, simply shook his head as an apology. 

“I’m just tired.” He said, throwing her curiosity and concern away, “It was a long night last night ja?”

As Mayim straighten her hood, she looked between the two curiously before her eyes finally rested back onto her sister. Her eyebrow raised again but then she shrugged off whatever thought she was having before embracing Ahvir once more. Again, the sudden hug caught Ahvir off guard but this time she outwardly laughed. Her face returned to its normal color as she held Mayim once more. 

A few moments passed before the sisters pulled away from each other's arms. it had been a while since Ahvir’s smile had been so genuine and filled with joy. Mayim had that aura about her. No matter what, she was able to put any fear to rest without really doing much.

“I know we don’t have a lot of time…” Mayim said, suddenly her voice was somber as if she had finally realized that this meeting couldn’t go on forever, “So tell me, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Ahvir answered, dreading the fact she’d had to be skipping around truly answering any of her sister's serious questions.

Mayim’s response was classic. Crossing her arms across her chest, she sat into the weight of one hip as she overly raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously Ahvir.”

She only answered with a pause. As far as Mayim ended to think, she was on a mission from her master and that’s all. Unfortunately, Ahvir had misjudged Mayim’s intuitiveness.

“You tell me to meet you secretly in an offbeat alley, you have bodyguards, your in Zadash even though there is a war going on, dad suddenly decides to leave, you stop writing for weeks just when the Crownsguard up their patrols, and, onto of all of that, you look like you haven’t had a proper bath or a fresh change of clothes in days. What’s going on?”

Ahvir’s heart sank. What was she supposed to say… Of course, she could lie, but… this could be the last time she ever saw Mayim and she would be leaving her with lies? What about half the truth? She couldn’t tell her the full truth because then that would make her a target. That was the last thing she wanted… 

Wait…

“Father is gone?”

Mayim nodded quickly, “Yes. He came to visit me out of the blue and told me he was going on a trip about two weeks ago. I haven’t heard from him since.”

Two weeks ago. That was when Ahvir had conducted her robbery and escape. Had Father really decided to leave after he had read Ahvir’s letter to him? She had told him that it would be her last letter and that the following week, she would be moving to thwart the Assembly. If he had then Ahvir couldn’t be more relieved. With Father having decided to leave on a ‘trip’, it took him out of the picture so Ahvir didn’t have to worry about him being caught and used against her while she ran for her own life. Protecting himself and his girls. Just like Father. Just as she had hoped.

“Did he say where he was going?”

This time Mayim shook her head. “Not to me, no, but,” she reached into one of her dress pockets to retrieve a beautifully folded letter with a vine growing around it. A small white and purple flower bloomed where a normal wax seal would have been. “he gave this to me to give to you.” Mayim handed the letter to Ahvir who took it gingerly into her own hands.

“Maybe he told you.” Mayim’s voice was gentle and, though it was subtle, Ahvir caught hints of worry in her tone.

Without another second wasted, Ahvir gingerly pulled off the foliage surrounding the parchment and unfolded the letter.

 

My Dearest Daughter,  
I have taken advantage of your head start. You were always extremely clever.   
I know time is of the essence so I will keep this brief. Thank you for entrusting me with your findings. I understand the fear and you must be experiencing right now. That fear will keep you alive. Never doubt your instincts. Remember to keep a cool head, never do anything drastic without thinking it through, and remember that creativity can be your best ally.   
I will be waiting for you in Port Demali. I will have already taken care of everything at home and I will have things ready for you. Head straight there.  
You probably have a lot of questions for me regarding our latest exchanges. I apologize I didn’t answer your questions then but they weren’t important to answer at that time. What was important for you to figure out what was happening and what you wanted to do about it.   
I can not express how proud I am of you. It may not seem like it right now, but you are doing the right thing. Most of the time, the right path is the hardest path with no glory or recognition. It takes an amazing person to still choose to do what is right even though it’ll hurt. You are already a hero.   
I pray to the Moonweaver every minute for your safety. I love you dearly my daughter. I am proud of you.

Stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!! I really do appreciate them so much and I'd love to share this story with more amazing critters! So spread the word!!!  
> I truly love reading your comments! It's really heartwarming to see you all enjoying the story and your enthusiasm really keeps me motivated to keep going!
> 
> More characters?!?!?!?! Well, sort of lol I have been wanting to write Mayim for a really long time! This is technically Ahvir's story but I couldn't wait for Mayim to be introduced and for her to just be the complete opposite of her sister. She's been one of those story beats that has always been interesting in my outline. :D
> 
> Also, we're almost out of Zadash!! 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me, my lovely readers! My computer decided to die on me and I had to rewrite the chapter all over again..... UGH!!!!
> 
> So, as mentioned back in chapter 3, I love to give my characters names meaning. The name 'Mayim' sounds like [My-eem]. It is also a Hebrew name/word meaning Water. Hmmmmmmm so, figuratively we have Caleb who is Fire, Ahvir who is Air, and now we have Mayim who is water. In my mind 'The Mighty Nein' as a group were grounded like earth whenever it came to Caleb because they do ground him. The elements are complete. Now elements, interact and do your thing!!!!!!!!
> 
> Also, guys... that last Crit Role episode... EPISODE 49!!!! Jeez..... hit me right in the heart!!! No spoilers but damn... what an episode. I hinted at it slightly in this chapter with Caleb and Nott. I have to keep updated with Crit Role so I can add character development like that into this story so it flows much more smoothly so I hope you enjoy that :)
> 
> Anywho! Time to start working on the next chapter! See you on Wednesday!
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursday's at 7 pm PST.
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	11. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bittersweet reunion of the two sisters continues but what will the group decide when Mayim brings up an unexpected plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to put links to some of the music I listen to while writing! I hope it helps with add to the atmosphere of your reading experience! And maybe discover some cool new music in the process. I do usually listen to "Critical Role" fan music to get me in the world (as shared at the bottom of Chapter 9 with theRiseUndaunted) but this week was a bit different. I fell in love with this song by Eurielle called "City of the Dead." I hope you like it as much as I do!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VInr-cSNNU

Port Demali.

That was now her goal. It was quite a bit farther than she had anticipated but at least she had a proper goal now. She had always hated the idea of just moving without having a plan but she had convinced herself along the way that ‘Getting out of the Empire’ was indeed a proper plan. Which, in her mind, was the farthest thing from a proper plan.

She reread the letter in quick succession, not really to take in more information but simply so she could hear her fathers voice in her head as she read his handwriting. She had forgotten just how comforting her Father’s presence truly was. It had been over a year since she had seen him after all. But it always made her smile whenever he would write. She could imagine his looming Elven form bent over a desk, feverishly scribbling away like a child drawing in a coloring book. Father was very tall and intimidating for an Elf but his kind face and sharp wit always were in stark contradiction to his figure. Ahvir had read fairytales of Druids who spent too long in their favored animal form and so their natural body began to take on more characteristics of that animal. She had always wondered if that was what happened to Father. He was quite along in years and it wouldn’t have been surprising. But Ahvir never had asked. Now that she thought about it, she never really asked him much. She had always assumed that Father knew best and that, if he wanted her to know, he would tell her. 

Now that she was older… she was beginning to regret never asking questions and always being in the dark about things that involved her Father. 

As she looked up from the letter she saw Mayim once more, patiently waiting for Ahvir to read the letter, a pensive and worried expression sprawled on her face. Caleb leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, with his eyes on her as well. Instead of anticipation, the only emotion he wore was the faintest hint of curiosity. His slightly furrowed brows gave it away even though he was trying his best to keep his face neutral. As she quickly glanced his way, she noticed that his hands weren’t simply in his pocket, more they were clenched and stiff. After a second of surprise, it dawned on her that he was probably readying spell components if need be. Of course, he was. Caleb was always cautious, maybe to an extreme degree but still cautious never the less. The past few hours had reinforced that notion. 

Nott, still disguised as an elderly Halfling and probably having noticed Caleb’s stance, had notched an arrow into her crossbow and had it ready at her side. Her eyes were wide, just as they had been the previous night. It was clear she didn’t want to interrupt the silence that had fallen over them but her want to probe and ask about the letter was written all over her face.

She heard footsteps coming from behind. Her heart leaped for a second but she quickly gathered herself as she noticed nobody else was responding with hostility or fear. She turned slightly to see Cadeuces, still in his disguise as a young man with blonde flowing hair, coming up to them, wearing his usual gentle and calming smile.

“Hello miss, it’s a pleasure.” He said as he joined the group, bowing slightly to Mayim in his overly polite manner. Mayim smiled in return as she stole a quick glance back to Caleb who simply nodded. The silent conversation being a repeat of her last question to him. 

Was this newcomer another bodyguard? Yes.

“Pleasure is all mine sir.” Mayim said, mimicking Caduceus polite mannerism, “Thank you for protecting my sister.”

“It’s not a problem.” He replied playing along as he quickly caught onto the false story Caleb had made up, “It’s my duty.”

At his last statement, Ahvir couldn’t be sure if he was simply reinforcing the bodyguard story or was simply telling the truth. 

He cleared his throat and waved his hand as he moved next to Caleb, “Don’t stop on my account. Please continue on. I simply wanted to join the conversation.” His baritone voice seemed light as he leaned against his staff. There was something about Caduceus that, even if he was disguised, was wholeheartedly genuine at all times. She didn’t know about the others but this presence he gave off was very comforting for Ahvir. 

With that permission, Mayim looked back at Ahvir, her eyes full of anticipation and concern.

“Well?” 

Ahvir didn't need her to elaborate. Was Father alright? Where was he? Why had he gone? Would he be back? All these questions Ahvir heard in that simple word. Her entire body and soul longed to tell Mayim everything. It was her fault Father had left but she had done it to save his life. It was her fault he probably would never be back. It was her fault that she would probably never be back. It was her fault that any of this was happening. It was her fault. It would be a relief to tell Mayim everything. Everything that she had always hidden from her such as; the gruesome nature of her missions, her realization about the Empire, her coup that resulted in young students deaths, her stolen information. It would be a relief to tell her sister why. Why everything was the way it was and why everything seemed to be changing so rapidly. 

It would be a selfish relief… 

The heroes of her Father’s tales came flooding back to her… Her Father’s own words, ‘Do what is right even though it will hurt.’ 

Her soul yearned to let Mayim in, for her to understand, to know. 

But her resolve hardened.

She would protect her sister. Even from herself.

“It doesn’t say.” Ahvir looked her sister dead in the eyes with a saddened expression. An expression that was truthful but not for the reason Mayim thought. 

Mayim's face fell. Ahvir’s heart broke.

“Well… but… but… well, ok… then what does it say?!” Mayim asked flustered and downtrodden as she gestured hastily towards the letter in Ahvir’s hand.

“Nothing.” She kept her eyes locked on her sister’s, “It just says that he is sorry that he wouldn’t be able to see me before going on his trip.” Her voice stayed steady through her half truthful lie but with each word, she saw Mayim’s heart break a little bit more.

“Does he say when he’ll be back at least?!” Mayim’s eyes demanded anything to come out of her sister but…

“It just says he’ll be gone a long time. So no.”

She could feel the weight of her sister’s emotions so intensely that it felt as though she was being crushed by a dragons foot. She broke her gaze butte didn’t find any solace in the looks of Caleb and Caduceus. They were both subtle but she could tell, they knew. They knew she was lying to her sister. How had they noticed? When Ahvir decided to lie, she was damn good at it. She could convince and lie to the best, except the Master’s of course but that had been apart of her training. To lie convincingly to not draw suspicion or to cause panic. Was it because this was her sister and she was emotional that she wasn’t as convincing as she usually was? Or were they just that intuitive? She couldn’t tell at this moment but it truly didn’t matter. She didn’t care if they didn’t believe her.

She turned her attention back to Mayim and she could see a rim of tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

“Mayim… Don’t cry. I know he’ll be back.” Ahivr’s soul twisted painfully.

Mayim didn’t respond for a second instead opting to stare at the cobblestone below them. She then she nodded slowly, accepting her sister's words as she returned her gaze. 

“Ya… Dad always comes back.” Her voice was a wisp of what it had been, almost as if she was convincing herself with her own words. Her eyes began searching Ahvir’s for any form of comfort and Ahvir was willing to pour out any false hope to comfort her sister.

Dearest Moonweaver, help. This was harder than Ahvir could have ever anticipated.

“He always comes back,” Ahvir reassured her, folding up the letter and pocketing it before embracing her sister once more. “Why are you getting all worked up you silly goose. This isn’t out of the ordinary for Father.”

Mayim didn’t answer for a while, instead opting to simply breathe for a while to calm herself. 

“I just… I have a terrible feeling I can’t shake Ahvir…” She pulled away from Ahvir, looking slightly defeated and restless, “I just… it’s a terrible pit in my stomach and no matter how hard i try to rationalize it… I can’t make it go away.” Her eyes returned as a twinge of desperation began to form around their edges. 

Ahvir didn’t know what to say… She glanced at her companions and all three of them seemed unwilling to enter the intense sibling's conversation. Her eyes locked with Caleb’s, a sea of sadness had pooled in those darkened pupils. A sadness deeper than anything she had seen from him, or truly anyone, before. They kept each other gaze for a while and she could have sworn she saw his muscles try and convince him forward but he broke away to stare sheepishly at the floor. 

“Please…” Ahvir’s attention was brought back to Mayim as her small childish voice fluttered into the air once more, “Ahvir, tell me what’s going on…” 

Before Ahvir could shoot down her request, Mayim gestured to Ahvir’s clothing and general presence. Mayim had noted that Ahvir hadn’t really bathed in a few days, neither had she washed her clothes. Ahvir could tell that detail would be Mayim’s trump card that she was willing to use to get anything out of Ahvir. 

She glanced back over towards Caleb, her elven ears burning red with guilt. She had no idea why she kept turning towards Caleb for safety or some form of answers but she was… 

Almost as if sensing the return of her attention, Caleb met her eyes once more without moving the rest of his body. But this time, the sea has shifted. Instead of just sadness, a shop of determination was now sailing in his gaze. Determination for her.

Leave here with no regrets.

“I’m leaving the Empire Mayim.” Ahvir’s voice began spilling out of her mouth without regard for her resolve. Her heart had broken through her resolve, just as it had all those days ago. She returned her face to Mayim, a truthful despondent look breaking into her own eyes. “I have betrayed them, stolen from them, and I won’t be returning. They will do anything to get me and their belonging back. I need to go away but I wanted to see you just one more time…”

Mayim’s eyes grew wider with each word Ahvir spoke. Disbelief, confusion, fear, sorrow, and heartache began to fill her once optimistic outlook. Mayim had always been one to wear her emotions on her sleeve. 

She didn’t quite understand what had caused her to break. In truth, Ahvir wasn’t sure what had caused her to break the first time either but it didn’t matter. She would tell the truth to Mayim, but only enough. Not so much that she would be a target.

“You're wanted…” Mayim’s voice was barely over a whisper as if confirming her awful feeling.

“Not outwardly…” Ahvir confessed, hanging her head slightly, “The higher-ups don’t want a scandal so they're keeping the news under wraps for now but they're still looking for me.”

“And Dad is helping you escape… isn’t he?”

How she underestimated her sister's deductive reasoning.

Ahvir didn’t answer but simply returned her sisters look. 

But that was all the answer Mayim needed. 

A palpable hush fell over the group. Ahvir just looked at her sister as Mayim seemed to keep digging into her eyes, trying to see if Ahvir was lying in any way. She couldn’t let all her walls down but what did share, she made sure was the truth. It just dawned on her that Mayim needed some sort of closure. Had she really thought that Father and she could simply disappear from her life and she’d still be able to go on the same optimistic and happy Mayim they tried to protect. Keeping her in the dark… probably wasn’t the best for her. 

Maybe Mayim felt the same regret or frustration about being in the dark that Ahvir felt with Father. 

Everyone in their family was always in the dark about something it seemed…

“Let me help.”

Ahvir’s eyes refocused on Mayim as her ears perked skyward. 

What…

The others seemed as surprised as Ahvir was. Caleb’s head slowly lifted to properly look at the small elf in front of him. Nott’s eyebrows raised as she fixed her dinner plate sized eyes onto her. Caduceus’s reaction was the only one that varied. While he was still was hit with a wave of surprise, he simply leaned more deeply into his staff while raising his eyebrows in fascination. He looked more like a proud parent who was watching a child. 

Mayim seemed to stand alone in the middle of the alleyway. Even with her short elven stature, she seemed to stand taller than even Father. Her eyes burned with an inner fire Ahvir had never seen. Where had she learned such a look? Her stance was tall, determined, proud, and poised. She knew exactly what she had asked, even if she didn’t fully understand the danger. Ahvir was shocked into stillness at her conviction. Was this truly her little sister?  
In an instant, little sister Mayim had turned into a vision of royalty giving an order.

Even so… Ahvir didn’t bow before any royalty anymore.

“No.” 

Ahvir’s voice was sharp and monotone with dead eyes to accompany it. The abrupt and bluntness of her answer had knocked Mayim off her throne ever so slightly. It seemed as if Mayim couldn’t hold this conviction against her older sister. She was quick to shoot down this ridiculous demand. She might be proud of Mayim and she might be surprised at how much she had grown, but she was still Ahvir, ex-apprentice of Master Hass who was not one to be trifled with. Even by her own sister.

“But- “ Mayim began but Ahvir was quick to cut through her weakened voice.

“I said No.” Ahvir kept her eyes emotionless and authoritative, “You don’t understand what you are asking. If you get involved, if you even know more than what I’ve told you, you become a target Mayim. A target for people who can obliterate your existence from this plane.” Ahvir’s voice kept its grave warning tone as she took one step toward her sister. She lowered her voice so it was barely above a whisper so that her last sentence sounded more like a hiss.

“You can’t help me.”

Silence.

Caleb was the one to break the tension by simply taking a hand out of his pocket. As Ahvir had predicted, he had grabbed a handful of ash in preparation for casting a spell if he needed to. But this simple movement gave Mayim permission to break her gaze away from the authoritative stare of Ahvir. She looked between all three of ‘bodyguards’ and she seemed to be looking for any signs of help. Ahvir didn’t look away from her but she could tell that with each person she looked at, Mayim seemed to regain a bit more of the confidence Ahvir had pulled away. As she looked back at Ahvir, Mayim readjusted her stance to reposition her strength in this argument. 

“Listen to me for just one minute Ahvir.” 

Before Ahvir could retaliate, Caduceus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She didn’t acknowledge him but she didn’t need to understand his meaning. 

Let her speak. 

After a few awkward seconds, Mayim continued cautiously.

“I get that you want to protect me Ahvir, I really do! I get it… I get that dad also wanted to keep safe by not telling me… But you don’t need to worry about me! It’s your Master that your running from right? The whole organization in the Empire you used to work for right? You said you stole something right?” She waited for a response from Ahvir. All Ahvir gave her was a small nod as an answer and also to tell her to continue. 

Mayim obliged, “Sooooooooooo, why don’t you give that stolen thing to me?”

Ahvir raised her eyebrows in horror at such a suggestion but Mayim continued quickly before she could interrupt.

“I KNOW… I know that sounds crazy but hear me out! Dad also made sure that the Empire never knew he had a second daughter by never having me around during the tax collecting season and then also by me moving out to live with Uncle Dramel. So the Empire doesn’t even know you and I are even sisters! In fact, I don’t even think the Empire knows I exist aside from being one of their citizens!”

A pause. Mayim was letting this information sink into Ahvir but this was all stuff she already knew. Father had always been very clear that he wanted to protect his daughters from something by sending Mayim to another family whenever the tax collectors came through. Again, Ahvir had assumed that this was to protect their mother somehow. What she hadn’t known was that Father had sent Mayim to live with their ‘Uncle’ Dramel. He wasn’t truly their uncle but he had been with there traveling family and a close friend of Father’s that the siblings just started calling him uncle. Ahvir had always assumed that he would have sent Mayim away to live somewhere more stable once she had gone off to school. 

But so what? What did any of this have to do Ahvir handing Mayim a death wish?

As if answering Ahvir’s unasked question, Mayim continued, “If the Empire is after you, then isn’t it smarter and safer to put this thing you stole in a safe place so if, Moonweaver forbid, you get caught, they’d only have you and not the important secret thing you risked stealing?”

That… made sense.

As much as Ahvir hated to admit it, that logic did make sense…

“Wouldn’t the safest place to hide said secret thing be with someone you trust and someone who the Empire doesn’t even know, or let alone cares exists?”

Another pause but this time Ahvir could have sworn she cut through it with a dagger. It made sense… of course, it did… if she did get caught it’d be better to not get caught with the scroll. Keeping this scroll of research and information out of their hands was the whole reason she was running in the first place. She was being hunted for the scroll and for her treason. It made sense to hide it… 

But why with Mayim… why with her one and only little sister… everything she said was true and, as much as Ahvir hated it, smart. Better than hiding it in the dirt and praying they never dug it up… At least Ahvir could have solace in knowing someone was guarding it. Someone who didn’t exists on the Empire’s radar… But why did it have to be with her sister…

Did she trust anyone else to hold onto this scroll?

What about Caleb?! What about his group?! They could hold onto it! She glanced over to him, praying to find the answer to her silent plea. His reaction wasn’t reassuring… He had come to the conclusion that she had. That Mayim had a point and it was a well thought through point. He looked more keen to her idea than Ahvir’s.

“What if I just kept it with your group?!” Ahvir suddenly spat out in a hurry. Caleb turned his full attention to her and, while she saw understanding, she also saw a deep pain break inside him. He stole a guilt-ridden glance over to Nott and, as she followed suit, she saw Nott wear the same pained expression. It was the same broken expression they had shared when Mayim and Ahvir had first reunited… Maybe asking them to shoulder her burden was too selfish of her… Something had happened to this group of friends, “The Mighty Nein”, and while it had pulled them closer together, it had clearly left deep scars… 

“I apologize…” Ahvir quickly said ashamed at her own selfishness… But now she was left in the same position she had tried to escape. She didn’t want to leave the scroll with her sister… She didn’t want to put her in danger!

A small squeeze came from the hand on her shoulder, “No need to apologize. We all understand the desperation and wanting to protect the things we love.” Cadeuces smooth voice came wafting in beside her but, unlike every other time he spoke, this time his tone was laced with a twinge of sorrow. 

“You’re sister has a good point.” 

It was like a spear had ripped into her chest. They agreed with Mayim… They all agreed with Mayim… But she didn’t… as her older sister, she couldn’t agree with Mayim. She couldn't agree with giving her the key to her death if it was found! Besides, there was one huge hole in this plan that none of them were even considering… The only reason Ahvir and the scroll weren’t found already was because she was wearing the lead ring that protected her from their magical eyes! If she released the scroll, they would find it…

Before she even had a chance to voice this rebuttal, a new voice which none of them recognized barked over in their direction.

“You there! What are you doing back there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!! I really do appreciate them so much and I'd love to share this story with more amazing critters! So spread the word!!!  
> I truly love reading your comments! It's really heartwarming to see you all enjoying the story and your enthusiasm really keeps me motivated to keep going!
> 
> I don't apologize for the cliffhanger ;)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Some more drama! What do you guys think is the best decision? I'm honestly curious! What would you do if you were Ahvir?!
> 
> Also, OMG!!! We have over 1000 hits on this story! That's pretty awesome! Thank you, everyone, who has read this fiction!!!! It's honestly the coolest feeling to think that over 1000 people have read at least one chapter of my story. I can't express how much I appreciate it!! Thank you so much!!!
> 
> See you lovely readers next week! I'll be flying this weekend so I'll have plenty of time to get ahead in my writing!
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursday's at 7 pm PST.
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	12. Until Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small group is caught... how will they get out of this without any repercussions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on with sharing the music I listened to when writing certain chapters!
> 
> For the first half;  
> Face My Fears  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_Gu6Eg-QZs
> 
> For the second half;  
> Fireflies, piano version  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYyU4H0x5N4

Ahvir's face went pale.

The stranger's voice had sent a frozen wave of fear over the group. Even Mayim stood up a bit straighter which seemed odd. Mayim wasn’t on the run, nor was even wanted so why would she be reacting in fear to the newcomer? Was it because she was afraid Ahvir would get caught? That would be rambling for another time. 

She felt a flurry of movement near her legs and as she looked down, Nott disappeared from view. Even though she was still in her disguise, it must have been Nott’s first instinct to hide whenever possible and, with the number of broken boxes, rubble lying around, and thousands of vines and flowers covering almost everything in this alley, it didn’t look like she was short of places to immediately disappear into. What was impress was simply how completely she was able to hide. Even with Ahvir’s keen eyes, she couldn’t catch hide nor hair of the Goblin. That was definitely a useful trick. 

Caleb, who had been standing nearer to Mayim and hence was closer to the open end of the alley, stole a quick glance toward the voice and then back at Caduceus. They clearly were having a quick silent conversation but Caduceus didn’t seem as worried as the rest of the group. His laced smile returned to his face as he took up his staff and brushed a hand through his disguises hair. 

“I guess I'm up.” He said casually as if he were going to check the mail, his eyes were reassuring as his human form pasted the trio. “I’ll go stall them but I suggest you change and hide away too.” His last statement had of course been for Ahvir. She knew she needed to hide away but she wasn’t quite done with her sister yet. Not yet…

As Caduceus left down the alley, Ahvir turned her attention back toward Mayim while Caleb kept half of his focus on their distraction. Mayim’s eyes hadn’t changed. They were still wide with sadness yet fierce determination. Ahvir knew they didn’t have a lot of time, she needed to make a decision fast. She wished she had more time… How was she supposed to make a such a world-ending decision in a split second… 

She would protect her family no matter what, that was what she had decided a while ago right? That promise to herself was the whole reason she was in this mess in the first place. Life would have been much easier if she hadn’t snapped out of the Assembly’s brainwashing. Life would have been a lot easier if she had never killed that child…

It had been her last mission before she went rogue… an extremely small bungalow village toward the Xhorhas border had come under suspicion of housing Xhorasian’s illegally inside the Empire. Whether or not these allegations were true was not something for Ahvir to know. She just had her orders to go and exterminate the traitors. Why her? Well, she had been in the area of Felderwind, helping with the cleanup and restoration efforts. She was to go alone so that nobody would suspect, cover up her actions using her Druidic prowess, and head back to the Rexxentrum. 

It had been a short mission… easy enough to burn everything to the ground. They were just villagers after all. Who was going to stop her? To her, at the time, they were traitors. For all she knew, this bungalow village helped the Xhorasian’s invade! It took no time at all and soon the grass was painted red. She had thought the easy part was over when she heard crying coming from a small tent that had been catching fire. She stepped inside and saw a girl, no older than ten clutching a storybook to her chest, tears streaming down her face, terrified as the fire licked her flesh. This was a sight that Ahvir had grown used to. However, this child was shielding what she assumed had been her sister, maybe in her fifth year. Her round brown eyes etched into Ahvir’s memory, her body shutting down from fear. 

The oldest girl held the younger behind her as Ahvir apathetically approached. Leave no survivors. They are all traitors with traitors minds and traitor blood.

“Raven Queen… help us…" 

This made Ahvir pause. The Raven Queen? Why would children be worshipers of the deity of death? It was then that she saw the book the eldest was clutching. 

The Heroes of Tal’dorei.

The same book Father would read to Ahvir and Mayim as they snuggled close to each other. The book that filled their young minds with awe and wonder. The book that made her believe she could be a hero too. 

And here it was, clutched in the hands of the eldest sister, trying to be a hero to her own family. But… Ahvir had no choice…

Or so she thought back then…

Hearing their screams, feeling their blood, watching their small tent burn to ashes. 

She saw Mayim and Father burn with the ones she mercilessly slaughtered… She saw her test flash before her eye but this time… it didn’t have the same hold on her…

That was when Ahvir broke. Heroes don’t murder families. Heroes don’t disregard life…

That was when Ahvir went rogue. She wasn’t a hero like in the stories… she was a murderer.

If the Empire wasn’t the safe-haven they believed it was, then she’d do something about it. She’d be a hero. But she needed to atone… she needed to atone… she’d do anything to atone. She’d do anything to make sure that her family and indeed other families could not be hurt by the Empire, or indeed people like her, again. Because of her freedom from the Empire’s brainwashing, she could now see things more objectively. She could now reread orders and search for things to find the truth and what she found… well, that part was history…

To have her own sister stand in front of her wanting dive into the depths of danger was ludicrous to Ahvir. Everything she was doing was the protect her. Her, Father, Mother, and everyone else in the Empire. She couldn’t allow for Mayim to get involved… she wouldn’t allow her to get involved… She would protect her little sister from the wolves.

“Ahvir… please. Let me help you for once in my life.”

Mayim’s voice broke through Ahvir’s thoughts. She refocused on her sister whose demeanor had softened a bit. The determination had broken into selfless pleading. Ahvir knew that Mayim had always felt useless, it had been all about Ahvir growing up especially when she had gotten accepted into the Academy. Mayim had always wanted to be helpful but Ahvir could do everything and Father had always wanted to protect Mayim…

Of course, she felt useless…

“Mayim…”

“If it stays with me then you’ll be able to run away freely! They won’t know Ahvir! I promise they would never know!”

A promise… Mayim and her promises… she never broke them… that was one of the things Ahvir could always count on… As sure as the sun rose, Mayim would always keep her promises…

“Mayim…”

“Why don’t we discuss it with the others?” Unexpectedly, Caleb chimed in the break the tension between them. Both girls looked at the slightly dirty wizard with confusion in their eyes. He simply took a calming breath and looked towards his new traveling companion. “I know you're probably not used to working in a group environment but, if you're going to be a member of the mighty Nein, even temporarily, we will help you discuss and come upon a better answer than you can come up with alone. Trust me,” His eyes were suddenly far away clouds as memories came wafting back to him. “They’re good at that. You’ve already been honest with us, they will be honest with you.”

Ahvir had nothing to say. Talk to her new group? Well, she had told them quite a bit already so what was a small discussion on the road. It bought her more time to think about it anyway. And besides, she didn’t have to go through with the decision if she personally didn’t like it.

Caleb turned his attention to Mayim, which caught her off guard a bit. He simply examined her for a few seconds before continuing. 

“You both can communicate ja? That’s how you were able to meet up so easily?”

Mayim nodded quickly, “It’s a spell that controls animals to carrying messages.”

“Wunderbar. Then we can discuss it and then you both can keep in contact on what is decided.”

Caleb was indeed clever... but the less Ahvir contact with Mayim, the better… Mayim, on the other hand, looked ecstatic about this plan.

“That sounds fair to me!”

She turned her attention back to Ahvir who truly wasn’t in any position to say any rebuttal. It was a good plan even if she didn’t agree. She didn’t want Mayim involved at all but…

“Fine…” she agreed through slightly gritted teeth. She still needed the trust of her new group and making a huge decision on her own with three members right in front of her probably wasn’t the smartest choice… She would discuss it with the group

“Hey, guys!” Caduceus’s voice was suddenly booming down the alley towards them and Ahvir could see three crowns guard making their way towards them. “I told them you wanted privacy but they insisted!”

Ahvir could hear her heartbeat intensify. She took one more look at Mayim. How beautiful of a woman she had become. Even though to her, Mayim would always be her little baby sister, she couldn’t deny the adult she had become. It had been too short of a visit and divinely not at all what Ahvir had been expecting but, if they got out this, she had more time to think about it. 

Maybe she’d see Mayim again.

“I love you.” Ahvir whispered and without so much as a goodbye, she shrunk down into a white feline form. As she shrunk though, she caught a glimmer of something deeper than sadness in her sister’s eyes. Devastation? Despair? She didn’t quite know…

She took her place beside Caleb’s legs, purring to sell the disguise more. That left Mayim and Caleb and before they could even think of their escape plan, the guards were already on top of them.

“What do you think you’re doing back here?!” The tallest one barked. He was covered from head to foot in standard crownsgaurd maroon and robes with Bronze scale mail. His helmet, however, was a bit more decorative, possibly to show a higher rank than the two that accompanied him. His crossbow slung over his back with his long sword drawn and brandished towards Mayim and Caleb. Ahvir huddled closer to Caleb’s leg, her fur standing on its ends.

“Don’t you know this is a restricted area?!” The shortest and pudgier one spoke next. Ahvir could tell he was the newer of the recruits as he seemed slightly out of breath from the short jog down the alley. Some of his uniform was slightly askew from being improperly tied on as he fumbled to draw his sword.

“It’s off limits to civilians!” The last one to speak, the most normal looking of the bunch, also had his sword drawn. His bright green eyes were the main thing that distinguished him from others as they pierced through the elf and human. Goodness, his stare was intense. 

There was a palpable silence as Mayim and Caleb looked from one another back to the guards. Ahvir could see Caduceus’s making his way slowly down the alley just in case he was needed

“Well?!” The Caption barked once more, obviously a bit frustrated at the lack of response, “Do you have anything to say or maybe you’ll have more to say in custody when we arrest you for trespassing.” 

Again there was a pause but Ahvir saw Caleb’s face grow whiter. Out of everyone in the Mighty Nein, he certainly didn’t want to end up in the Empire’s holding cells. All for this silly family meeting that Ahvir had insisted on… 

Guilt banged in her little cat chest… she had to do something! She couldn’t let Caleb go to prison! She couldn’t! And these crowns guard looked as if they were ready for battle! She needed to do something! But she couldn’t cast magic in this form. She’d need to transform and expose herself in order for her to cast anything to help them all escape. Could she do that in time? Would everyone catch onto what she was doing? Would that even help?! She had to think of somethi-

“OH HONEY BEAR!” Mayim’s usual sing-song voice suddenly erupted out of the silence as she grabbed onto Caleb’s arm and rested her head on his shoulder. The sudden burst of affection caused Caleb’s face to go tomato red once he realized what was going on. 

“Uh-“

“YOU TOLD ME THAT THIS WAS A SAFE PLACE!” Mayim continued to whine in a teasing and loving manner, almost like a lover poking fun at their significant other. 

“But as usual!” Mayim didn’t allow anyone to interfere as she continued her performance!. “You didn’t do your research!” To everyone's surprise, Mayim planted a playful kiss on Caleb’s cheek before snuggling her nose against him.

If it was possible for a person to go a pure shade of red, Caleb was definitely on his way. Ahvir could practically feel the heat from his embarrassment coming her way. Or maybe that was her own redness taking over. She wanted to claim it was from the awkward and embarrassing moment that Mayim had ingeniously created on the fly but, to be truthful with herself…

… she was a bit jealous.

Mayim twirled away gleefully as she skipped up to the guards, pointing over at the white and purple flowers as she did, “We are soooooo sorry big guys! We didn’t mean to cause any trouble! See today is a very special day for my honey bear and me! It’s our anniversary!” She practically squealed in delight at the word ‘anniversary’ while Ahvir’s feline form continue down the path to matching Caleb’s own tomato form. 

“My Sweetie kins was so thoughtful that he even planted my favorite flowers all along this alleyway, JUST FOR ME! Isn’t that adorable!” Mayim playfully batted her eyelashes towards the guards and she continued to weave her tale. All three of the crownsguard looked confused and surprised at the turn of events. The two underlings looking at their captain for any sign of help out of this strange situation they found themselves in. They were guards… and interrupting a lovers trust was a bit above their pay grade. 

“Uh… ya… very sweet.” The green-eyed guard mumbled, his eyes losing their intensity as Ahvir could see color coming from beyond his helmets face guard.

“I KNOW RIGHT?!?!” It was as if the guard’s response jolted new life into Mayim as she skipped back over to Caleb, clinging onto his arm once more while gazing up at him with all the love in the world. “My Percy-kins is just the best boyfriend ever!!! BUT we didn’t mean to break the law boss, promise we didn’t! Percy here just wanted to find a quiet place in the city for us to have a sweet little picnic!” Suddenly Mayim’s love dove charade went a bit melancholic, “You see, I’m a very sick elf. I can’t go far from home because I’m just so frail and weak. No matter how much I try to cover it up, my body just won’t last if I go too far away from home. Percy knows! Oh goodness, that one time Percy! I was so lucky you know CPR!” 

Mayim’s devour changed once more to return back to its cheerful manner. “So please don’t be mad! We just wanted a nice quiet place to celebrate.” 

The three crownsguards look absolutely flabbergasted by Mayim’s story. Caleb, well according to Mayim’s tale, ‘Percy’ nodded slightly as to confirm his ‘girlfriends’ explanation.

“Um... ja.” 

Ahvir gagged a bit in her mind. If she could cough a hairball up, she would. 

It took a few minutes for the captain to regain his composure, but he did eventually clear his throat to grasp some control back on the situation. 

“Well… um… we are sorry that we have interrupted you but… ugh… see, regardless! This is still a restricted zone and you must leave immediately!”

Mayim put on the saddest of sad faces as she looked dramatically up to Caleb and then back to the guards.

“Not even just a small little minute more? You interrupted us just as he was about to ask something very important.” Mayim smiled innocently as she went back to snuggling Caleb’s arm.

Now Ahvir could feel her feline form turning red. Out of her cat eyes, she could finally see Nott who was very cleverly hidden puzzle style in-between some boxes. She was doing her very best not to laugh out loud at the situation. Ahvir rolled her eyes and gently nudged Caleb’s leg defensively. More on instinct than anything.

A moment past but it became very clear when the captain finally register what Mayim had implied. It was as if a shockwave went through his body as he looked at ‘Percy’ with wide eyes. Well, Ahvir would feel awkward and embarrassed as well if she had interrupted a proposal scene. 

“Oh! Oh my…” The captain began fumbling for words but this time the smooth voice of Caduceus cut him off.

“I told you they were doing something very important and would be done soon.” He said while shaking his head as he joined the group. His tone was like that of a grandpa shaming his grandchildren as nicely as he could. “Charging into others private business is not a good habit to get into.”

At this, the Captain flushed a bit and it was then that Ahvir noticed just how young this captain seemed to be. Normally, especially for crownsguard, the ones who ascended to the rank of captain were usually much older and getting on in their years. With age came wisdom and fighting prowess that, while the young ones had more flexibility in their fighting, the older ones had the strategy and fighting know how. This caption, however, he couldn’t have been more than twenty-five and certainly less than thirty! That was odd… 

“I um… well, I…” He looked over at ‘Percy’, his eyes deeply apologetic, “I am just doing my job, uh Percy? Right?”

Caleb nodded.

“So please forgive me and my charge. I… oh dear.” He slowly sheaved his sword and the others followed suit. Both his underlings looking very pleased that they didn’t have to talk in such an awkward conversation. 

“No need to apologize,” Caleb said, picking up a bit of Mayim’s enthusiastic tone as he began to bring on his own flair to the tall tale. “We are in a restricted alley and for that, I must apologize! This was my fault, I should have checked into this more!” 

He turned to Mayim, flowering sweetness pouring out of his eyes as he pulled her closer to him. 

“My dearest, we should listen to the crownsguard. They are only here to help and keep us safe! Besides, I told you I needed to get back to work soon. So,” He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, “how about we continue this at another time?”

Even though this was all just ruse, Ahvir saw Mayim go slightly pink at the sudden attention. But, being the actress that she was, she never dropped her role, “Only because it’s you Percy.” She gave him the biggest round eyes and sickening tender smile Ahvir had ever seen.

That hairball couldn’t come fast enough…

Caleb ruffled her hair and turned back to the captain, who still was trying to act in charge even though Ahvir could tell that all he wanted to do was leave this situation. 

“Captain, would you mind escorting my girl back home? As she said she is very weak and unfortunately I am already running late for work.”

“Uh…”

“It is the least you could do for interrupting such an important moment.” Caduceus added in a lower tone. It wasn’t threatening but Ahvir could feel the guilt trip dripping from his words and it seemed to work.

“Of-Of course! Milady please allow myself and Prym to escort you back home!” The captain put his hand over his heart as a sign of respect and the pudgy one behind him followed suit. “Bryan, you go back to patrol and we will meet up shortly!” 

The green-eyed one saluted and rushed out of the alley faster than Ahvir could count to ten.  
“We will escort her home and you-“

“I will escort him back to work.” Caduceus interrupted kindly, “By the way, hello. My name is Clay and I’m his apprentice.”

The captain looked over at Caduceus and for a moment looked as if he didn’t quite believe him but gave a very annoyed huff. He was clearly fed up with these shenanigans and just wanted to get back to work.

The two lovebirds returned to gazing at each other longingly but before they separated, Caleb plucked a flower from the wall and tucked it into Mayim’s hair.

“They’re your favorite,” Caleb said, repeating what Mayim had mentioned earlier. “As beautiful as you are.” 

Mayim smiled innocently and nodded, “Pale white for my hair, purple for my eyes.” 

The best lies had truth woven into them and this was one of them. These flowers had always been the sister's unofficial emblem to each other. Mayim had sent Ahvir dried and pressed ones that she’d found with notes that would remind Ahvir that she was always thought about. Especially as one who was in tune with nature’s magic, whenever Ahvir would feel lonely she would make these flowers to remind herself of home. Father would make fields of them when they were children and call both of them his flowers. The girls had simply continued what father had started. 

Mayim smiled genuinely for the first time since the guards arrived and a small rim of tears began to form in her eyes. She kissed Caleb on the cheek once more, mostly for show, as she moved away to join with the captain. 

“I’ll write.”

Even though that statement looked like it was for Caleb, Ahvir knew it was for her. Her heart sank as she watched her sister wave slightly as she wiped away her newly forming tears.

The Captain nodded respectfully to Caduceus’s and took Mayim’s hand, “We will return here shortly and if you are still here, well, just… don’t be here. Have a good day!”

And with that the guards began to escort Mayim out of the Alley from whence they came, Mayim all the while waving goodbye and never looking away. Caleb waved awkwardly back as more color filled his face as his actions the last couple of minutes finally caught up to him.

Soon the trio was at the end of the alley and Mayim’s child-like sing-song voice bounced back down at them, “I’ll miss you! See you soon!”

And just like that, they turned the corner and Mayim was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!! I really do appreciate them so much and I'd love to share this story with more amazing critters! So spread the word!!!  
> I truly love reading your comments! It's really heartwarming to see you all enjoying the story and your enthusiasm really keeps me motivated to keep going!
> 
> Hello Lovely readers!
> 
> I apologize for the sudden disappearance last week! As I said, I had a lot of traveling to do and, ho boy, that took a lot out of me! But here I am! With the conclusion to the cliff hanger! 
> 
> Next time, the group is finally making their way out of the city and getting on the road! Character moments, ambushes, and battles here we come!!!!!! 
> 
> This chapter was fun to write. I wasn't planning on revealing the moment Ahvir 'broke' but this was one of the moments where the character dictated the story over the author. Caleb burned his parents, Ahvir mercilessly murderer two children with her own- well that's for later. Remember how Astrid got a nickname for her methods, well Ahvir has one as well and it's- well again, for later :) 
> 
> But, we all need some light after Ahvir's breaking point and I think Mayim brought that! I loved reading your comments about whether or not Ahvir should trust her own sister! A lot of you had pro's and con's going both ways and it was very fun to read and discuss with you! Nobody knows whom to trust ;) 
> 
> Has this chapter changed any of your opinions on the matter or on Mayim? Let me know!
> 
> Also, I have some exciting news! I have teamed up with an editor friend of mine and he has agreed to help edit my chapters! As he edits the already posted chapters, I will be reuploading them so that they are a bit more professional. Don't worry! Nothing about the story will change, it's just grammar, punctuation, all that boring stuff that I'm not really good at! So yay for that! My hope is, when this story is finished, I can print it for my portfolio and have it be a nice professional look story!
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursday's at 7 pm PST.
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	13. Leaving Zadash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nein have reassembled and have taken to the road once again. But what about the decision Ahvir still must make?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music that I listened to while writing this chapter;
> 
> Canon in D/River Flows in You:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyl9pdczYVE
> 
> Beyond Scorched Memories:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUiYGTxwEWw

“I don’t think you all are quite understanding the severity of this decision…”

Ahvir’s voice got a bit drowned out in the hustle and bustle of the throngs of people moving themselves and carts through the streets. Ahvir was sitting on the back of the Nein's invisible cart with Nott, Caleb, Caduceus, Jester, and Yasha while Fjord and Beau helmed the horses. Currently, they were being lost in the crowd heading towards the south gate of Zadash. She assumed that this was probably a big day for shipments and trading which was great for them so they could hide in plain sight. However, even though it was opportune for leaving unnoticed, there was a huge traffic jam of people. Plenty of time to sit and discuss.

Earlier, the small group had been relatively quiet as they made their way back to the Leaky Tap Tavern from their little rendezvous with Mayim. Ahvir had crawled her way around Caleb’s neck like a feline scarf, whether it was out of jealous instinct or simply because she needed to have a pillar to lean on, she wasn’t quite sure. Nott had decided the safest place for her was hiding in Caduceus’s shadow as he led the way home. He, as usual, was calm and collected, as if he was simply taking a casual stroll through the gardens. How he was able to ignore the fact that they had almost been caught and jailed was a gift in Ahvir’s opinion. 

It is was only Caduceus’s occasional friendly gestures toward strangers that broke their silence. Caleb would steal broken and sad glances over in her direction but she never returned them. She knew. She knew that he was torn on if she had made the right or not. Should she have given Mayim the scroll? Maybe? Maybe in the future when she could guard it better? For she knew the main reason she hadn’t given it up was the simple fact that, if she let go of the scroll, it could be found. She was protected from scrying magic and anything on her person was as well. If she let the scroll go away from her, it would suddenly be free to track and find. If it was up to finding her or the scroll, the Assembly would definitely go after the scroll first and anyone they found it with… well… there were things much worse than death.

Lead also wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to come by. It was deadly if one wasn’t well versed in how to craft with it. It wasn’t as if she, Ahvir of all people, could simply walk into any artisan store and pick up a piece of jewelry specially crafted with lead. That was simply out of the question so, in essence, giving the scroll to Mayim was completely out of the question. It was either Ahvir was hidden with the scroll or just the scroll was hidden. She couldn’t have both…

That was what they were missing but she was sure Caleb hadn’t. He knew. He was on the run too. She had seen his method of disguising himself. He knew the importance of staying under cover. He wouldn’t overlook such an important detail. Indeed, she knew he hadn’t, that's why he kept looking over at her as if, with each new glance, he was shelving a new plan that he had thought of. Now she felt guilty. Where truly did his loyalty lie? True he had promised to help her. He had promised but, especially in her experience, that really didn’t mean much… The only person whose promise she trusted had just lied to a bunch of guards to help give them an out. 

Was Caleb’s alliance with her or with the scroll? She could argue it either way. She could claim his allegiance was to her. She was his old friend, a person he had trusted, someone who had been unwilling to share information for his own safety, someone who hadn’t turned him in the moment she had found him to try and bargain for her own freedom. But she had also blackmailed him and his friends with that same reason. She had threatened him with violence…

Maybe his allegiance was to the scroll. The scroll in which she wouldn’t speak about because she wanted to keep him safe. The scroll where he had no proof or not if it was truly as powerful as she had claimed it was. The scroll with which she was willing to die for, a fact Caleb knew all too well. But, if all he cared about was the scroll, why hadn’t he tried to nick it from her during the night?

Ahvir was thrown right back to where she started… unsure of what to do or who to trust. 

For as hard as life on the road was by herself, she had to admit… doing it alone, while rough, harder, and more dangerous was emotionally simpler. 

Caleb had only spoken once through their whole walk back. He said it in a low cooing voice as if he truly was talking to a real cat.

“Everything will be alright. We’ll figure something out.”

Ahvir had purred in response to continue playing the owner and pet routine. His words had calmed her slightly. Maybe he was right? Maybe she just needed to get out of her own head and talk to the group. Talk to people who wanted to help her… or at least, she hoped and trusted they wanted to help her…

Caleb seemed to sense her apprehension and, after an awkward minute of pondering, roughly stroked her white fur as best as he could. Maybe it was because she was in a different form but the act was strangely comforting. Nott had looked back up towards them and gave a very small, reassuring smile. Ahvir simply purred in response. 

Even if she was a temporary member and even if it was against her training and better judgment, she… she really liked this group.

When they had gotten back to the Tavern, the rest of the group was already waiting for them beside their cart. Fjord had explained that they had already packed up and had finished all of their errands so they could continue on the road when they wished. Nott went up to Jester to inquire about her meeting with the man they kept calling ‘The Gentleman’. Jester simply huffed in frustration and loudly complained that he wasn’t there and wouldn’t be back for a couple of weeks. Ahvir could tell that her large reaction was to mask a whole heap of disappointment. Why? Had she been really eager and excited to meet up with this gentleman? From what little she could pick up from their short conversation the previous night, ‘The Gentleman’ seemed like a shady figure the Nein were associated with somehow? What on earth could Jester had been expecting from him?

Just as quickly as she had answered Jester continued to brush away Nott’s question with a simple ‘he’ll be here when we get back’. So they were planning on coming back to Zadash after they dropped Ahvir off at the border. That was fine with her but another pang of guilt shot through her heart as it fully set in just how big of a detour this group was making just for her. 

It was now Beau’s turn to chime in as she commented on the sudden lack of their new elven companion. 

“Where’s the owl girl? Did she run away with her sister?” she had snakily asked. Ahvir guessed she was still a bit ticked off that she had been beaten by a starving Druid. It just made Ahvir smile slyly. Beau certainly wasn’t one who liked to be beat, was she? That sort of attitude, while annoying to work within a group, would push her and her friends forward and keep them alive. In a graceful display of silent retaliation, the white feline form slunk off of Caleb’s shoulders as it transformed back to the lavender-eyed elf. Ahvir playfully put her hands on hips and smirked up at Beau.

“I didn't know you’d miss me so much. How sweet.”

Instead of her usual hostile response, Beau seemed to take Ahvir’s prodding as a cocky smirk broke onto the side of her lips. Maybe Ahvir was starting to figure out how Beau communicated. 

Before Beau could respond, Jester interrupted their little tiff with a squeal of excitement.

“Oh, Ahvir! Ahvir, Ahvir, Ahvir, Ahvir, Ahvir, Ahvir, Ahvir!!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO L-O-V-E LOVE the outfit I got for you!!!!”

She spun like a mini tornado towards the cart and things began to fly everywhere. From paintbrushes to daggers, to pieces of paper which Caleb immediately dove to rescue, all went flying every which way for Jester to find her parcel. It was then that Ahvir was introduced to the strange enchant that surrounded the Nein’s cart. She could only assume there was more than hidden under that enchantment than met the eye.

With a giggle that only a child could rival, Jester pulled herself back through the illusion clutching a very squished box. 

“This will totally bring out the color of your eyes and you’re definitely going to thank me later!” She playfully wiggled her eyebrows as she leaned in closer to her.

“It’s guaranteed to help with boys if you know what I’m saying!” Her tone continued to sink lower and lower into a teasing tone that Ahvir was sure that only the best of friends should share. But here it was coming from this blue tiefling she had just met. Ahvir couldn’t help but smile, too taken aback by Jester’s inherent kindness to even bother being embarrassed by Jester’s playful insinuation. 

Ahvir couldn’t help but admit that, while Jester might have been better suited to clothe someone like Mayim, she certainly had a talented eye for picking out a wardrobe. Jester had picked out a beautifully elaborate traveling dress with pockets galore. It was a deep purple dress with black flower trim and silver floral design that weaved it’s wave throughout the garment. She had even taken it upon herself to buy Ahvir new black traveling boots and a black cloak with matching silver trim. 

How had Jester managed to get her shoe size?

“I’m observant! I had taken all that time to cut your hair you know! Did you know we have similarly sized feet! Mom taught me a great trick for making shoes you like fit! Just stuff it with some fabric you won’t miss to fill in the gaps!”

Jester’s explanation came so quickly that Ahvir had barely gotten the question out. The Tiefling was smiling from ear to ear, obviously proud of her find. Ahvir wasted no time changing out of her disgusting old traveling garb to slip into this beautiful new present that simply took Ahvir’s breath away. It wasn’t the best fit but it was comfortable enough. Always better to be a bit too big than a bit too small. Regardless of the fit, it was simply gorgeous. True to Jester’s word, the deep jewel tones of the dress definitely brought out Ahvir’s pale complexion, snow white hair and it seemed as if everything brought the attention to her eyes which simply sparkled with the little sun could peek through the leftover clouds. 

Ahvir was speechless.

“Uh… thank-“

“No need! It’s a welcome present!” Jester interrupted before pulling Ahvir into a quick hug. Once again, Ahvir was left without words. This was the 2nd time today where a simple hug had caught Ahvir off guard.

“Jes-“

“You just looked like you needed one! And you know what, you really looked like you could use some friends so I’m glad you didn’t leave us!” Jester let go as quickly as she had latched on and simply smiled innocently at the Elf in front of her whose face was in a consistent state of shock. “Beau kept joking that you wouldn’t come back and that you’d go running off but I was confident that you’d be back! After all, I did do a really good job on your hair so why wouldn’t you come back?!”

Ahvir didn’t immediately respond as she just allowed Jester’s words to wash over her. Without thinking, she pulled Jester into a deeper hug, not unlike the one she had given Mayim earlier.

“Thank you.” Ahvir whispered.

It was now Jester’s turn to be taken by surprise but she recovered a lot faster than Ahvir had. She squeezed the elf and as they pulled apart, Ahvir could see Jester’s eyes glow with light usually found in the gaze of a baby. 

“We’re friends, of course.”

Jester certainly had her soft side.

But it didn’t overshadow her playfulness as she quickly pulled Ahvir from the cart to display her like a model showing off a new designer dress. 

“FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE NEW AND IMPROVED AHVIR!”

Now Ahvir went red as she was yanked out of the cart to awkwardly land in front of the group once more. She felt self-conscious… a feeling she hadn’t felt in a very long time. After a minute, the majority of the Nein smiled in approval, even Beau nodded her head seemingly satisfied with the new look. 

“At least you look like a halfway decent person now.” she chided. Ahvir was too embarrassed to respond but Fjord simply bopped her on the back of the head.

“Looking good.” He said kindly, trying to cover up for Beau’s rudeness. 

“I agree.” Yasha pipped up, a warm smile appearing over her broad face. It was a bit jarring of contrast, an intimidating giant of a woman but, in spite of her size, Ahvir was beginning to realize that Yasha seemed like she might be the most soft-spoken of the group. It simply fueled the fire for Ahvir to get to know her better. 

“What do you think Caleb?!” Jester jeered. The wizard in question was still currently on the ground picking up, what Ahvir was now realizing was expensive magical sheets of paper. Without question, she immediately bent down to help him. Her master had always pounded into her how crucial it was that magical paper be treated with respect and should never be on the ground. Master Hass wasn’t known for his forgiving side and she had learned that first hand when she was just starting as his apprentice… 

She worked much quicker than Caleb and as she reached for the last piece, she noticed Caleb’s hand grab for it as well. Before their hands touched, Ahvir pulled away, a small twinge of color flushing the apples of her cheeks as she looked over at him, ushering him to take the piece while simultaneously handing him the stack she had managed to clean up. 

“Uh… here!” She murmured hurriedly as he took the papers and they both stood. There was a momentary pause among the group as she brushed off dirt from her new dress until the Zemnian accent floated into her ears.

“You look good Ahvir.”

She could tell by his tone that he was complimenting her while also thanking her for helping him. She wished she could will the blush to go away as she clutched onto her new fabric and fiddled with her white bob. It was all she could do to muster a nod in response. She could see Jester and Nott out of the corner of her eye smiling at each other while the rest of the Nein simply stood amused. 

They needed to get going!

And so, throwing her embarrassment to the wind she climbed back aboard the cart hustling throwing out that they had somewhere to be. Fjord gave a slight chuckle and began hitching up the horses, asking where to in the process. She had forgotten that she hadn’t really given them a direction as to where she truly wanted to go. All she had told them was ‘out of the Empire’, which was admittedly a very board term. But, thanks to her Father’s letter, she now knew where to go!

“Port Demali.”

The group reaction wasn’t what she was expecting. Well, she wasn't quite sure what to expect but shifty looks and sag of disappointment certainly weren't it. Fjord, Yasha, and Caduceus were the only ones who didn’t seem to groan at the idea of going to the port town. Yasha and Caduceus she could understand for they both seemed to go where ever the group went. They were along for the ride. Fjord, however, perked up a bit, not in excitement or glee but simply stood up straighter. As if he and this destination had an unspoken history.

“We’re going back out to the ocean?” Nott was the one to exclaim the groups deflated tone but she had a sense of dread lingering in her own voice. 

“No, no no! We’re not going to Port Demali,” Fjord reassured the Goblin, “But we do have to go back to the south gate through to get our companion out of the Empire.”

So they had recently been south of the Empire? More questions that Ahvir was sure she would never ask for, in truth, it didn’t truly matter where, when or why they had come. They seemed to travel all over the place. 

“We could always check in with our Wizard friend and see how Nugget is doing!” Jester piped in.

“We could also see if Professor Thadeus returned.” Fjord sneered jokingly over in Beau’s direction. She simply flipped him off in response.

What were they talking about?

“I mean, it would look very strange if we went through the border to just come back again the next day…” Yasha spoke once more, adding some reasoning into the group's jumbled ideas.

“Maybe there’s another way besides the border we could go?” Caleb interjected.

“Maybe.” Caduceus answered optimistically. 

“We could always make a way out of the Empire sort of like those tunnels we found?” Nott piped up. Caleb nodded in contemplation.

“In any case…” Ahvir’s little voice slide into the conversation, “Could we discuss this as we’re traveling. We’ll still have plenty of time to figure out how to get past the border.”

With a collective nod and mutter of agreement from everyone, within the hour the Nein were on the roads of Zadash heading southbound. It had been so long since Ahvir had the gift of a cart to ride upon and her feet rejoiced with every inch they moved. The city was filled to the brim with people going about their daily business and Ahvir sat in silence watching the people go about their lives. Children running around playing with dolls they made, Vendors shouting out their prices for handcrafts wares, couples making their way hand in hand down the streets. She even saw an expectant mother with a baby in her arms kiss her man goodbye as he put on his crowngaurd helmet to go off for his shift. These were the innocent, the people she was protecting. The people whom she once had power over but now she realized she was simply one of them. Nothing more and nothing less, a simple citizen of the Empire, trying to live their lives as peacefully as they could.

Expect she had stained her soul with unforgivable sins, for the name of the Empire.

It was then that Jester once again started up a conversation, one that the rest of the Nein were eager to begin but seemed a bit too nervous to ask.

“So, how did the family reunion go?!?!?!” She sat unusually straight in anticipation. Jester certainly was the most forward person Ahvir had ever met. But she had to thank her for that personality quirk. This saved Ahvir the trouble of having to bring up Mayim and the decision she had left her with. Even though Ahvir hadn’t planned on bringing Mayim up so quickly after it had happened, she just assumed the sooner the better. Caleb glanced over, giving her the most comforting look her could give her but this time, Ahvir didn’t need it. She felt comfortable with her new group. Whether it was the fact that they had protected her and helped her see her sister or it was because they were truly going out of their way to help smuggle her out of the Empire. Or maybe it was most of the group’s sincere kindness. Something was calming her soul. Something was gluing her to this group and telling her they were safe.

So Ahvir told the Nein exactly what had happened during their meet up with Mayim, Caleb and Nott adding details when needed while Caduceus simply nodded in agreement. That’s when the flood gate opened. With everyone now knowing the decision to make, everyone's opinions were now fair game. For the first time since she met her, Jester didn’t look so joyful or confident. Instead, she had pulled back into herself staring at the ground in deep thought. Eventually, she had sided with Ahvir to not give the scroll over. 

“If it was me… I wouldn’t want to put Mama in that kind of danger…”

To her surprise, Yasha nodded in agreement with her. 

“I’d much rather put myself in harm's way to protect those I care about.” She stated plainly while gently patting her broadsword with her own forlorn look in her eyes.

That was two on her side.

“I agree with Yasha. I’d never willingly put Yeza in harm's way.” Nott was next and she gave a reassuring nod in Ahvir’s direction. Ahvir wasn’t sure who Yeza was or what that person meant to Nott but it didn’t matter, Nott agreed with her.

The rest, however, didn’t see things the same way. Fjord, Beau and, surprisingly, Caduceus all agreed that allowing Mayim to help was the better option. Fjord and Beau agreed simply for the reason that the scroll should be hidden somewhere the Empire would never expect if it truly was that important. But Caduceus’s reason was a bit more complex.

“You’re carrying a lot of burden Ms. Ahvir.” His calming voice wafting over the group, “You’re family can help lift some of that weight.” 

“Ya, but if that scroll is really as dangerous as she says it is, shouldn’t we keep an eye on it?” Beau interjected.

“We gave away a powerful magical ball to a Wizard we just met when we all agreed it was dangerous and we should keep an eye on it!” Nott rebutted. 

And so the group descended into a discussion on the best thing to do. Ahvir just sat there looking from person to person, absorbing their ideas, arguments, and reasons. There were definitely pros and cons with each decision and they were making that abundantly clear.   
However, for as quiet as Ahvir was, Caleb seemed oddly silent as well. He seemed deep in thought while also hearing the conversation around him. 

That was when Ahvir quietly inputted, “I don’t think you’re all quite understanding the severity of this decision.” 

Even though the group had been talking loudly, the moment Ahvir’s voice entered the mix, they all silenced each other to listen.

“How so?” said Beau, her voice slightly offended at the idea that she was missing anything.

“I’m the one that is hidden… because of this.” Ahvir flashed her ring once more at the group, “If I let go of the scroll then it can be found easily! Unless you all have extra lead jewelry lying around, I can’t let go of the scroll… If I do, that’s a death sentence for whoever they find it with…”

There was silence as the group thought.

“Can’t you put the ring on the scroll?” questioned Yasha.

“But then Ahvir would be found.” Finally, Caleb made his voice heard. His eyes were hard, seemingly frustrated at the lack of an easy answer, “That ring shrouds whatever it’s wearing. Since Ahvir is wearing the ring and the scroll is on her person, the scroll is hidden. But if she puts the ring around the scroll, now only the scroll is hidden and Ahvir herself can be easily found.” He was mumbling quickly as if he was explaining a problem he had thought about long ago, which wouldn’t have surprised Ahvir. He had been trying to find an answer since they left the alley.

“So it’s either they stay together, or it’s one or the other.” Jester said quietly as if admitting to something sadly.

Now they understood…

“Can’t we get more lead jewelry?” Nott asked but Caleb simply shrugged. 

“We could always go back to Pumat’s.” Fjord said from the front of the cart, “But it would look might weird if we kept buying lead from someone who used to work with the Assembly.”

Silence once more as the group puzzled. To Ahvir this was surprising. She had half expected the group to side with the scroll. Take the lead ring, put it around the scroll and throw Ahvir to the curb. Then all of their problems would be solved but now, she felt guilty for even thinking that they would have considered that option. They were trying to find a way to save her… They were trying to find the best solution for her and the scrolls safety. 

These truly were good people…

“It’s your decision,” Caleb said, breaking the silent contemplation. “You’ve heard all of our opinions so at least your better informed but it is ultimately your decision.”

Ahvir simply looked him dead in the eyes willing for some form of answer to come from him, but his words rang true. It was her decision… but what did he think? 

“Ok… I’ll think on it a bit more…” Ahvir sighed as she readjusted her sitting position. She looked around at everyone the best she could and gave them a genuine smile, “Thanks everyone for your input.”

As the group continued to discuss, their cart passed by one of the town cryers on their way out of the city. His screaming voice, loud and clear, flooding into the cart as they continued on through the crowd. While he seemed to have many announcements, only one shot through the white noise of the crowd. 

“BE WARY OF ALBINO ANIMALS LURKING ABOUT! THEY ARE CARRYING A NEW DEADLY ILLNESS SO FOR YOUR SAFETY REPORT ALBINO ANIMALS TO AUTHORITIES OR KILL THEM ON SIGHT UNTIL THE ILLNESS HAS PAST!”

Ahvir’s heart sank…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and all those other lovely things!!! I really do appreciate them so much and I'd love to share this story with more amazing critters! So spread the word!!!  
> I truly love reading your comments! It's really heartwarming to see you all enjoying the story and your enthusiasm really keeps me motivated to keep going!
> 
> Phew! That was a long chapter! A whole page and half longer than normal but I really wanted to get the end of Zadash into one chapter! We've definitely come a long way from the meeting in the Tavern, haven't we?
> 
> On the road again! Maybe we'll see that rogue band the party keeps encountering? Probably not but still fun things can happen on the road! Any ideas on how to sneak out of the Empire? Or should the group just go through security like last time? Let me know your thoughts :D 
> 
> Catch Critical Role live on their twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursday's at 7 pm PST.
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


	14. Announcement

Hello, lovely readers! Yosenity here!

 

I must regret to inform you that there will be no new chapter today. :( I fully and deeply apologize but there are multiple reasons as to why.

 

The most simple answer is that I haven't finished watching this weeks episode of Critical Role. Unfortunately, and fortunately, with a fanfiction like this, which relies heavily on canon, I have to stay up to date. That way when certain plots points are revealed or brought up, I can adjust accordingly. This is supposed to be canon compliant after all. 

 

The next reason is that I have been swamped with work this week. As mentioned before, I'm a musician by trade and our lives are a mixture of 'nothing' for a while and then 'EVERYTHING ALL AT ONCE'. Right now I'm going through the latter. xD 

I just have so many performances and things to practice I have barely had enough time to sleep...

 

And the last reason isn't as happy but I have been helping my family with funeral preparations for my Grandfather. It's been quite a hard time for me personally... but even so, it is important to me that I put all of my best efforts into making sure this is a loving and beautiful ceremony for the man who always supported and loved me. <3

 

With all that being said, I must apologize for having this chapter be late! For those of you who have been reading my tag lines at the bottom of chapters, you know how much I hate being late especially on this work which I have fallen in love with. I hate making you, the readers (whom I can't thank enough), wait longer for an update.

 

I am hard at work on the next chapter and it will be up no later than next week! I am hoping to get it down a bit early so I can post it during the week and then have the next chapter update on Wednesday but I make no promises. The only promise I can make is that there will be at least one chapter by next Wednesday!

 

I am still not sure what is the best way to inform you when the actual chapter is updated. I could delete this 'chapter'/announcement so I could upload the next chapter that way you all will get another notification but then that would delete everything that is placed on this announcement? I don't know but I think that might be the best way to go since you all getting a new notification would be best? What do you think?

 

Thank you so much for understanding and for your continued support of this Fic! I truly can't thank you enough for all the wonderful comments, kudos, and everything else! I am so happy that I am able to help add something to the critter community even in a small way and you all have been so amazing. You all help keep me writing and I can't express my gratitude enough <3

 

Ok, ok enough mushy stuff <3

 

I will see all of you by the latest next week!

 

Please remember to continue to share this story, comment, kudo's, suggest, anything and everything! I do read everything and do my best to respond when I can! 

 

Catch Critical Role live on their twitch channel, twitch.tv/criticalrole, on Thursday's at 7 pm PST.

Is it Thursday yet?

 


End file.
